Pokemon Keith's Quest
by howponderous
Summary: This is the story of Keith travelling through the Johto Region, the first of the 6 Regions he will eventually travel to. I would really appreciate any and all reviews, even if they are small and/or harsh.
1. Chapter 1 - The Quest Begins

Keith yawned as he walked down the road to Professor Elm's laboratory. It wasn't like he wasn't excited about getting a Pokemon, he was just not as excited as most people naturally seem to be. To be fair though he knows more or less nothing about Pokemon, mainly because he is from The Orre region, where wild Pokemon are extremely scarce. Anyway, it wasn't like he was about to get his first Pokemon, he already has a Pokemon in a special golden ball that he purchased from a really nice, quick talking man who talked about how amazing this Pokemon was.

Keith started to smile, imagining Professor Elm's shocked face when he revealed his extremely rare Pokemon. He suddenly heard someone cry out "Hey, can we trust you to own a Pokemon, or are you going to make it evil?" He turned around to see the sneering face of that Lyra girl, with her stupid looking Marill jumping around her legs. Keith didn't respond as she ran up to him. "Keith, can you hear me?" Keith looked up at her and said "You're hair and that Marill makes you look even more stupid than normal. No one is around, you don't need to act like you like me."

Lyra sighed and said "Well, at least my hate for you is justified by that statement." Whilst her Marill just glared at Keith. She was about to say something else when the two reached the door of the large lab Elm worked in. Keith went to open the door when Elm's assistant burst open the door, almost hitting Keith in the face. Obviously overexcited he loudly said "Oh my god, you two are finally here! Come in, come in." And he ran behind the two and herded them in, and pushed them over to Elm who was standing there with three Pokeballs on a table, looking at the group nervously.

Elm nervously smiled he was a rather shy man who contrasted his overly excitable assistant rather extremly. "Ummmmmm, thank you two for coming, well. There is your Pokemon, so go and pick them I guess."

"Ummmm, can we see what is in them first?" Lyra asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Elm said and he quickly picked up the three balls and threw them to the ground. And out of the balls popped out an anteater with fire coming out of its back, a baby crocodile and a cute looking plant thing with a leaf on its head. "So, in order these guy are called Cyndaquil, Totodile and Chikorita."

Lyra smiling said "Well Keith, you can pick first." with an evil grin on her face.

Keith acted completely unaware of her obvious attempt to pick the Pokemon elementally stronger than his and walked up close to the Pokemon. First he looked at Cyndaquil and said "This thing seems a bit timid and pathetic. And what is the point of a Pokemon that is on fire, like how would you be able to touch it?" The Cyndaquil glared at him as he looked at the Totodile and said "This thing looks extremely derpy, like it has down syndrome." The Totodile also started to glare at him when he looked at Chikorita for a few minutes. He smiled and said, "Well this thing is really cute, in fact I want it. So I pick Chikorita."

The Chikorita looked shocked and suddenly really happy, and smiled. However it lost it's smile when Lyra laughed at Keith and said "You know that is the worst choice of the three, right professor?"

Elm stuttered and said "Umm..w-well technically it is considered the weakest competitively."

Chikorita looked at the ground upset, mainly because it had experienced this same thing, where someone had picked it but was talked out of it by others. However its face lit up when Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't care. I still want it. The fact that you don't approve of it Lyra makes me want it even more to be completely honest." The Chikorita ran up to Keith's leg and began to nuzzle herself against his leg. Keith smiled and picked up his excited grass type Pokemon.

Lyra just rolled her eyes and said "Well in that case I pick Cyndaquil." and walked over to its Pokeball and retrieved the timid looking fire type. Lyra smiled and said "Thank you professor, and quickly ran outside."

Elm started to mutter something, but coughed and stopped. He looked at Keith and said "You know she picked the Pokemon that has a type advantage over yours right?"

Keith smiled and said "So she thinks, but I already own a really awesome water type. Before waiting for Elm to respond and ask what it was, Keith unclipped his golden Pokeball from his belt and threw it onto the ground, and out of the ball popped out a Magikarp that simply flopped around on the floor.

Elm looked at it and said "Ummmmmmm Keith I am not so sure about how powerful that Pokemon is. I mean Magikarp are renowned for being weak."

Keith smiled and said "Well, I know this one isn't professor. Trust me, he is great, right Magikarp." Keith looked at the fish flopping on the floor as cried out its name every couple of seconds.

Elm shook his head and decided not to comment. He turned around and got an egg out of a machine from behind him and said "Keith, I wanted to ask both you and Lyra for this but I guess you can do it alone." He handed Keith the egg and said "I need you to go to Oak's house on route 30 with this egg, because I think it may contain some amazingly rare Pokemon."

Keith nodded and grabbed the egg and put it into his bag. He returned his Magikarp and said "Ok, then." He reached over and grabbed his Chikorita's Pokeball and returned the very happy looking grass type. He turned around and walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2 - Phantastic

Keith was slowly making his way towards the exit of New Bark Town, when he heard a shrieking voice shout "HEY KEITH WAIT UP!" which made him turn around. He stared in horror as he saw his Mother sprinting over to him. He was about to speak when his mother started to ecstatically and loudly shout "So Keith honey, I heard the Elm gave you that Pokemon right?" Before Keith could respond and remind his mother that she was the one who set up the meeting with Elm, so she obviously knew that he was getting a Pokemon she continued to shout "So I packed a bag for you with Pokeballs, a Pokedex and your Pokegear. Do you know who to use them?"

"Yes I do, I own the damn things." Keith reminded his mother.

Completely ignoring Keith, she continued to talk for 5 minutes whilst Keith looked to the ground, imagining how good life will be when he is free from his mother. When she finished talking, Keith just smiled nervously and said "Well I need to go, so bye Mum." And before even waiting for her to respond he turned around and walked away, and as he did he heard his loud mother shouting about how she was going to miss him and about how this moment was making her teary.

By the time the shrieks from his mother were out of earshot Keith heard another annoying voice calling him to come over. Keith turned his head to see a schoolkid type person with a Rattata waving to him. Keith simply ignored him but the guy decided it would be best to run in front of him, stare at him and ask "Do you want to learn how to catch Pokemon?"

Keith sighed and looked at the kid, and simply said "No, I'm not an idiot." And walked away before the guy could respond.

As Keith walked away, he realized that he would probably need to catch other things, but he had no idea what to catch. He was known for being extremely picky about everything, and that was demonstrated perfectly when he picked his starting Pokemon. He looked around trying to see any visible Pokemon, and all that he could see was these fat rodent things called Sentret, those disgusting purple Ratatta's that no one likes and birds that were flying way to high in the air named Pidgey. He just shrugged his shoulders, and decided to ignore catching other creatures until he got this damn egg out of his bag.

Half way through the Route Keith reached a fork in the road, and then he realized he really had no idea where he was actually going. Keith paused for a while, shrugged and took the northern path, assuming this would work out. This path lead him to some weird kind of plain, full of other Pokemon Keith didn't really seem interested in. As he was looking at the Pokemon he remembered that his mum had somehow acquired Keith a Pokedex, and quickly went to fish it out of his bag. He got it out and flipped it open, and went around an immediately scanned the surrounding Pokemon. All he seemed to be able to see in the immediate vicinity though was a few Geodude and Spearow, disgusting looking things that he would never want to catch. Keith however for some reason couldn't seem to understand why this area existed, it seemed to be some kind of weird, walled of pasture that seemed to serve no purpose.

He sighed and just decided to cut his loses and leave when he seemed to spot something from the corner of his eye. It was this weird, blue elephant thing that seemed to be battling and beating all of the Geodude and Spearow in the vicinity. Curious, Keith opened up his Pokedex and pointed it at the elephant, and in response it chimed in a robotic, female voice "_Phanpy, the Long Nose Pokemon. Despite this Pokemon's compact size, its strength is phenomenal_" Keith smiled, he had found something that he liked.

Keith walked up to it, and quickly assessed the situation. The thing was a ground type, which meant that both of his Pokemon typed well against it, however he couldn't use Magikarp, because he didn't want to kill the thing, just weaken it. So he reached to his belt, and threw down Chikorita's Pokeball. Chikorita looked up at Keith and smiled, and then ran towards him and started to rub its head against his leg affectionately and it softly said "Chiko-chiko." Keith just started at it, having no clue as to why it was doing this. Keith just coughed and said "Ummmmmmmm, Chikorita stop...whatever that is and listen to me, because we need to go an capture that." and pointed towards the Phanpy. Chikorita stopped, turned to it and with a determined look in her eyes said "Chikorita."

Keith smiled, and realized that this would be his first wild Pokemon battle ever, which made him nervous. However this nervousness somehow filled him with confidence, which just made him even more nervous. He pointed towards the Phanpy and shouted "Chikorita use Tackle!" and Chikorita immediately responded and charged at the unsuspecting elephant. Phanpy turned its head just as Chikorita rammed itself into him, and knocked him to the ground. Phanpy stood up quickly, and blew on its nose loudly, signalling that it was annoyed. "Chikorita, do it again!" Keith called, as Chikorita ran at the Phanpy again, this time however the Phanpy was ready, and curled itself into a ball and started to roll on the spot, then shot itself at Chikorita, trampling the poor Pokemon. Keith looked shocked, and was about to ask Chikorita if it was ok, but Keith sighed in relief as it got back on its feet.

"You're going to have to use a grass type move idiot."

Keith turned around, to see Lyra looking at him condescendingly. "I was about to do that, so shut up and go away." Then Keith turned to Chikorita and said "Chikorita, use...ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm." Keith quickly looked down at his Pokedex and looked up Chikorita's moves, and ignored the cackling laughs of Lyra behind him. He looked up when he found a move and said "Chikorita, use Vine Whip!" and on command Chikorita's buds around her neck extended out into vines, and whipped the Phanpy that was rolling towards it, knocking it to the ground. Keith smiled, quickly glanced at his Pokedex and said "Now, use Razor Leaf!" and the vines from Chikorita's neck retracted, and it waved its head in circles and leaves shot down to the Phanpy that was still trying to pick itself off the ground, and knocked it down again. Then Keith smiled, grabbed an empty ball from his bag and threw it at the Pokemon. The ball engulfed the Phanpy and seemed to swallow it. The ball started to wildly shake for what seemed an eternity, before it stopped, and a loud ping noise echoed throughout the area. Keith smiled, and walked over to his new Pokemon's ball and picked it up. He look over at Lyra and said "Well, who's the loser now?"

Lyra rolled her eyes and said "You still." and walked away.

Keith didn't bother responding, he was just happy about his capture. He turned to Chikorita, knelt down and said "Good work Chikorita!" smiling. His grass type Pokemon seemed to blush and then ran at Keith and lept into his arms. Keith was really confused about how Chikorita acted, but decided to ignore it and stood up and started to carry his probably tired Pokemon. "Well Chikorita, I need to go and find a Pokecenter to heal you and your new teammate." "Chiko." Chikorita said enthusiastically as the two walked south to try and find the way to Cherrygrove city.


	3. Chapter 3 - One Annoyance After the Next

Keith found his way back to the fork in the road, however this time he went westwards with the aim of reaching Cherrygrove, so he could heal his hurt Phanpy and Chikorita, the latter of whom was being carried in his arms. Keith had to carefully avoid every Sentret and Rattata in his path, because his only Pokemon that could fight still would be his Magikarp, but that would honestly be overkill on those poor weak normal types.

Within a few minutes, Keith could see Cherrygrove City in the distance. He looked down at his Chikorita who was struggling to remain conscious. Keith decided that this probably wasn't healthy for it, and picked up the pace and ran to the entrance of Cherrygrove. As he was about to enter, some old man ran in front of Keith, grabbed his hand and said "You are new to the town aren't you? Well I have lived here all my life, so I will show you around."

"Ummmm, well I kinda need to go to the Pokemon Center." Keith said, trying to avert eye contact whilst pulling his arm away, but the old man's grip was firm and he would not let go.

"Well I will show you the way to the Pokemon Center!" The old man shouted as he proceeded to drag Keith through town. When they reached the large red and white building the old man pointed to it and said "Now that is the Pokemon Center." And then he pointed towards the building next to it and said "And that's the Pokemart." Then he turned his head towards a nearby lake and said "And that's some water. Now take this map." And he threw a map at Keith's face and ran off. Keith didn't really know what to say, so he just shoved the map in his Pocket and entered the Pokemon Center.

The inside of the building was playing some soft, easy listening music, and was almost disturbingly calm. Keith walked to the counter and put his Chikorita and his other Pokeballs on the table. He looked at the brown haired girl behind the counter and said "Ummmmmm, can you heal my Pokemon?"

The girl simply smiled, picked up Keith's Pokemon and said "OK. This will just take a few minutes." She grabbed Chikorita's Pokeball and returned it back into the ball, then she put the three balls in a machine behind her, which lit up and started to randomly flash. Keith just stared at it until it finished flashing, and once it was done the girl grabbed the Pokeballs and handed it back to Keith. A little skeptic of the validity of this machine, Keith grabbed his Pokemon and walked to the side of the building, sat down and threw out his Pokemon. And once the vibrant white flash of the Pokemon exiting their balls ended, Keith was greeted with his Chikorita, Magikarp and Phanpy all of whom seemed to be perfectly healthy and energetic. Chikorita jumped into Keith's lap whilst Keith moved his head closer to Phanpy and said "Well, I hope you enjoy travelling with us Phanpy." Phanpy blew his trunk in approval. Keith looked over at Magikarp and said "So, how have you been doing Magikarp?" to which Magikarp seemed to reply by flopping around a little faster and saying "Karp. Magi-karp." Keith smiled, his Magikarp was a badass.

Keith was about to say something else when he saw some blue haired girl looking at him inquisitively. When she noticed he was looking at her, she looked away. Keith just shrugged and assumed that she was jealous of his awesome Pokemon. He sighed, and thought that it was time to go and take this egg to that Oak person. He returned his Chikorita and his Magikarp, and looked at Phanpy and said "Well, do you want to walk with me for a bit Phanpy?" Phanpy nodded his head and started to follow Keith out the door.

Keith left the City and walked down to Route 30 with his Phanpy eagerly following him. He was happy, because soon this stupid errand of his would finally be over. He was on the Route where Oak's house was located, and it would only take a few minutes to get there. Keith had a quick glance around at the Pokemon, and could only see a few Weedle and Kakuna around, which he avoided like the plague. He looked at his Phanpy and said "Well, after we deliver this egg we need to battle a fair bit." Phanpy looked excited, and smiled.

All of a sudden, Keith heard someone shout "Hey, wait up." He turned to see the blue haired girl from the Pokecenter running after him. He sighed, and in his head he thought about turning around and running away from this weird looking girl. He couldn't believe how hard it was to do anything without a loud person stopping him. He quickly noticed that the girl had a weird Pokemon floating behind her.

When the girl caught up to him, she doubled over and was panting loudly. She looked up and whilst pantiing said "Hey, you look like you could use some help being a trainer. So I am going to help you be the best." She managed to say whilst she was panting heavily.

Keith looked a her, and said "Can I decline?"

The girl looked up at him and said "Nope, because I am bored and have nothing better to do. Also, because you are so new you will need a Pokemon veteran like me to help you out. Anyway my name is Crystal."

Keith sighed, and silently swore under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4 - Another Annoyance

Keith was slowly walking through Route 30, with Crystal still following him. He looked behind him and saw Phanpy staring up at the two. Keith sighed and asked "So why exactly are you following me?"

Crystal smiled and said "Well, as you can probably tell I am a world class Pokemon trainer, and I thought I might as well teach people who are younger than me how to become as good as I am."

Keith looked at up and down at her, she looked barely a year older than he was. "I highly doubt that."

Crystal glared at him, reached for her belt and threw 2 Pokeballs on the ground. Out of the balls appeared a stingray and a small pink humanoid thing, and the weird head shaped Pokemon that was floating behind her floated over next to Crystal's other Pokemon. "So who's the master now?" Crystal asked smugly.

Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the three Pokemon. The Pokedex bleated _"Misdreavus, the Screech Pokemon. This Pokemon loves to startle people. It feeds itself on people's fear. Mantine, the Kite Pokemon. If it builds up enough speed swimming, it can glide through the water. Remoraid are often attached to them. Tyrogue, the Scuffle Pokemon. It is famous for its eagerness to fight and will challenge stronger foes to make itself stronger." _Keith put his Pokedex back in his pocket. "I kinda don't need help."

Crystal smiled condescendingly and said "Trust me, you certainly do." Then she retrieved her Mantine and Tyrogue, but allowed her Misdreavus to continue floating behind her. The embarrassing thing about Crystal is that she wasn't actually a good trainer, in fact she was a terrible trainer. Despite the fact that she had traveled all over Johto, her Pokemon were all rather underwhelming in the strength department. The real reason she was doing this all was so she could learn how to actually battle by watching someone else do it, whilst still maintaining her sense of dignity.

Keith gave up trying to flick this person away for now. He could only hope that this person wasn't as annoying as Lyra. "Well, if you are going to follow me I need to run an errand that involves dropping off this egg to some geezer so yeah." Keith said as he started walking north again.

Crystal followed him, she was already regretting her decision to follow Keith, someone who seemed extremely antisocial. However it was too late for her to turn around, so she just decided to try her best to tolerate his antisocial mannerisms. She looked over, and saw Misdreavus trying its best to somehow startle or scare Phanpy by randomly disappearing and reappearing. However Phanpy just seemed to stare at it puzzled, unfazed by the attempted frights.

Keith and Crystal were walking through a valley of trees, and at the end of it Keith could see a small house that he could only assume was Oak's home. He picked up the pace, eager to get rid of this stupid egg. When he was within a few 100 meters from it, a young boy stepped in front of the two. He smirked and proudly proclaimed "Hello, my name is Joey, and I challenge you to beat my Rattata!" He then sent out is Rattata without warning, and the purple Pokemon ran into Keith's unprepared Phanpy.

Keith sighed, and knew that he had to battle this guy. He looked at Crystal and asked "Well, if you are supposed to teach me how to be a decent trainer, tell me what to do."

Crystal gulped, she didn't quite know what to say. "Ummmmm, well I would tell you but you need to learn by yourself."

"Well then what good are you?" asked an exasperated Keith. He sighed, and knew that he needed to do this himself. "Phapny use Rollout," The blue Pokemon rolled itself into a ball and charged itself at the Rattata. Rattata sprinted towards the rolling Phanpy, trying to use a Tackle. However Phanpy simply rolled over the purple rat Pokemon and crushed it, causing it to faint immediately. When the fight finished, Joey ran over to his Rattata, picked it up and started running off with the Rattata in his hands, blubbering and crying about how Keith had to be cheating whilst Phanpy was blowing its trunk in celebration. Keith just scoffed and said "People really need to stop annoying me today" as he walked towards that house. Crystal just followed Keith, with Misdreavus following her closely.

When Keith reached the house, he opened the door without bothering to knock and busted into the house. He looked around the house, it had two people inside of it. "Ok, which one of you is Oak?" Keith said, looking at the two.

One of them raised his hands and said "Ummmmm, well I am."

Keith walked up to him, pulled the egg out of his bag and gave it to him "Take that stupid egg. Its from Elm." At the same time, Crystal was staring at Professor Oak in awe, shocked that Keith was not only performing an errand for Professor Oak, but was acting so normal around such a famous Pokemon Scientist.

Keith turned around and was about to start to leave when Oak said "Wait you two were sent from Elm, hasn't he called you yet?"

Keith stared at Oak puzzled and pulled out his Pokegear, to see that it he 5 missed calls from Elm. He started to dial Elm's number when it rung in his hands. He answered it and said "What happened Elm?"

Uncharacteristically Elm screamed into the phone. "KEITH WHERE WERE YOU. EVERYTHING'S GONE WRONG. GET HERE NOW!"

Keith pulled the Pokegear away from his ear, because the Professor was loud. It wasn't on loudspeaker yet Oak and Crystal could hear Elm. "Calm down Elm, what is wrong."

Elm coughed and calmed himself down a little. "Someone with red hair came in here and stole Totodile. I need you back here as soon as possible."

Keith nodded and said "Ok, I got it." Keith hung up, put his Pokegear away and walked out the door as quickly as possible. Once he left the house he started to run as fast as possible, down to Cherrygrove City, leaving Phanpy, Misdreavus and Crystal behind.

Crystal shouted "Wait up Keith" as she, Misdreavus and Phanpy started to run off after Keith.


	5. Chapter 5 - Silver Lining

Keith made it to Cherrygrove quickly however after reaching Cherrygrove he stopped running and doubled over panting. He wanted to keep running, but he physically couldn't anymore, he really wasn't very athletic, considering he hated physical exercise. This pause allowed Crystal, Misdreavus and Phanpy to quickly catch up to him, and once they did catch up they also started panting. "Keith, you don't need to run so fast. Getting there faster won't help at all." Crystal said.

Keith stood up, and looked at his Phanpy, who was obviously tired. He returned it, deciding to give him a rest. He sighed and said "Well, I guess you are right. But we need to get there quickly." and started to slowly walking to the other side of Cherrygrove.

Crystal returned Misdreavus into its Pokeball and said "Wait up Keith." and walked after him.

As the two were getting close to Route 29, someone stepped in front of them. The guy had bright red hair, and seemed to be glaring at Keith. Keith and Crystal stopped in their tracks, and Keith coughed and said "Can I help you at all? Because if not I am busy."

The guy continued to glare at Keith and said "That Chikorita of yours... I need it."

Keith looked at him puzzled and asked "What?"

"That Chikorita of yours, you will give it to me." The red head reiterated and sent out a Totodile.

Keith immediately realized who this man was, he was the guy who stole Totodile from Elm. Keith sighed and said "So you are the guy who robbed Elm, and it seems one Pokemon wasn't enough for you. Well too bad, because not only are you not getting Chikorita, but you are returning that Totodile."

The red head shook his head, and said with contempt "I guess I will have to do this the hard way then."

Keith smirked, and said "Too bad for you because I have a Pokemon that will blow you completely away." Keith grabbed his Golden Pokeball and sent out his Magikarp who after being summoned started to pathetically flounder around.

Crystal blushed with embarrassment, she wasn't a good trainer but even she knew how bad Magikarp was. The red head guy just frowned, and said coldly "You're a complete moron, Magikarp is considered the worst Pokemon in existence. You honestly should give up and give me that Chikorita, because I know what to do with it."

Keith just smirked and said "Don't you dare underestimate me. Magikarp, use bounce!" Magikarp then jumped up rather high in the air, as the Totodile kept his eyes on the fish.

"Totodile, just move irregularly." Silver commanded. Totodile, jumped up in the air and then started running around randomly. Thanks to the random running, Magikarp landed right into the ground from the bounce attack, hurting itself. "Now use Bite!" The red head cried, and Totodile bit into Magikarp.

Keith panicked for a little, and pulled out his gold Pokeball and returned his Magikarp. "Damn, you got lucky." Keith said.

"He didn't get lucky, Magikarp is just awful!" Crystal shouted.

Keith ignored her and thought about what his next move would be. He couldn't use Phanpy, because he was still tired, so it was time to show the guy how great his Chikorita really is. "Ok, well its time to show you the Pokemon you will never get. Go Chikorita!" Keith exclaimed as he threw his Pokeball onto the ground, and his grass type Pokemon popped out. When Chikorita got out of the ball she ran up to Keith and started to rub her head against Keith leg affectionately. Keith looked at Chikorita and asked "Ummmmmmm, what are you doing?"

Crystal just looked at Chikorita and smiled. It seemed to her like Keith's Chikorita has a crush on him, which is common for most Chikorita's who have trainers of the opposite gender. Fortunately for Keith they usually grow out of it by the time they evolve. Still, Crystal had only ever read about this, and had never seen it in person.

The read haired person just scoffed, and said "You are a disgrace and an embarrassment to trainers everywhere. Acting like that with your Pokemon, it makes me sick. Totodile, use scratch!" commanded the red head, and his Totodile charged at Chikorita.

Chikorita noticed Totodile charging and quickly ran out of the way. However the dodge was so last minute that Totodile couldn't stop its attack with its swinging claw, and scratched Keith right leg. Keith fell down and grabbed his leg and tried not to shout in pain. His leg was bleeding kinda badly. Crystal looked at the red head and said "Why the hell would you do something like that?! Apologies you moron."

The red head shook his head, and coldly said "He deserved it." Crystal went to reach into her bag for her Pokeballs, to try and send out her Tyrogue.

As this was happening, Chikorita looked at the Totodile in anger. "Chiko" it said, seething. Chikorita quickly extended the vines out from its neck's and hit the Totodile over the head with them, and knocked it to the ground. Then before Totodile could get even attempt to get up, Chikorita ran at it and angrily used Tackle.

The red head's eyes opened wide in shock, puzzled as to why that Chikorita was fighting so passionately, without orders. He quickly shouted "Ok, Totodile use Water Gun!" Totodile then quickly jumped up, and shot a jet of water at Chikorita, which Chikorita took to the face, unaffected by the attack that was elementally weak to it.

Keith still lying on the ground holding his leg smiled and said "Chikorita, use Razor Leaf!" And then Chikorita flicked its leaf at Totodile and a large amount of sharp leaves flew at Totodile, and hit it hard, knocking it down to the ground. Smiling Keith said "OK, now use Tackle Chikorita!" Chikorita then ran at the Totodile, who was struggling to stand up. As Chikorita was about to hit the Totodile, the Pokemon was suddenly returned into its ball. Keith looked up and saw the read head guy putting the ball in his pocket. Keith sighed, "Why didn't I predict that was going to happen?" he muttered.

The read head turned around and said "I underestimated you and I apologize. You deserve to know that my name is Silver. And I am sorry for trying to take you Pokemon, I just need it." Then he turned around and ran off.

Crystal thought about chasing him, but she decided to help Keith instead. She kneeled down and asked "Are you OK Keith?".

Keith looked up at her and loudly said "Where the hell where you during that?"

Crystal smiled, just glad that Keith seemed to be alright. Chikorita then ran to Keith, visibly upset. The grass type ran to Keith's leg, and started to lick his wound in an attempt to heal it. Keith just looked up at the sky, and wondered how he had gotten into this mess.


	6. Chapter 6 - Mother of Trouble

Keith slowly stood up, and put a little weight on his foot. It seemed to be fine enough, and it wasn't bleeding anymore. Keith shrugged is shoulders and decided to just keep going. Keith looked down at his Chikorita, and said "Chikorita, want me to carry you?" Chikorita smiled and called out its name as Keith bent over and picked it up. Keith looked around, and wondered where the hell Crystal ran off to.

Crystal was in fact around the corner hiding from Keith. You see as Keith was still down thanks to his scratched leg, she heard her phone go off and was horrified at who was calling her. If Keith heard what this person would probably talk about then her cover would be gone, and he would learn that she really wasn't as amazing as she boasts. So she just ran out of Keith's earshot. "Look I don't need your help, I can do this myself!" Crystal barked down her phone. She didn't want to be rude, but she was sick of Gold trying to help her, her pride wouldn't allow it. "Yes I know, just look I am busy." and Crystal hung up. She sighed, and went around the corner, to see Keith just walking off with a slight limp in his step. "Hey, wait up Keith!" Crystal shouted and ran after him.

Keith turned his head, and saw Crystal run up to him. "I thought I had finally gotten rid of you." He sad as she made it up to him.

"Really? Well without someone like me guiding you, you would be completely lost in your battles." Crystal said smiling cheerfully.

Keith rolled his eyes, and decided against bringing up the fact that Crystal did absolutely nothing to help Keith against Silver, mainly because he couldn't be bothered arguing anymore. The two made it back to New Bark Town rather quickly considering Keith's limp, and walked straight to Elm's laboratory. The place didn't seem much different, just that there was police tape around the building, and a crowd of bystanders gathering outside. Keith saw Elm standing at the front shaking, so Keith walked up to him and asked "Are you ok Elm?"

"Of course he isn't idiot, he got robbed." said a familiar and disgustingly high pitched voice. He turned around and saw Lyra sitting there, looking rather annoyed. Lyra looked at Crystal, laughed and said "Who's this, your girlfriend? Also, what happened to your leg"

Crystal walked over to Keith and quietly asked him "Who is that?"

Keith turned his head to crystal and said "She is just some unpleasant idiot I know called Lyra." Keith turned back to Lyra and asked "Lyra, has some person come up to you to steal Cyndaquil from you?"

"What do you mean?" Lyra asked, puzzled.

"Well as we were walking here someone stopped us in our tracks and tried to steal Chikorita from Keith. As it turns out, it was actually the guy who stole from Professor Elm" Crystal piped up, "And Keith looked like he was about to win, before the guy ran away."

Elm, who was listening opened his eyes wide and asked "Who is he?"

Keith sighed, looked up in the air and said "His name is Silver, and I assume he wants to steal my Chikorita and Lyra's Cyndaquil for some reason." Chikorita then piped up and said "Chiko." Keith smiled and said "Well, everything seems fine now, so I'm leaving. Considering I have nothing else to do I think I am just going to get stronger and force Silver to give back that Totodile. Also, I need to go before she sees me."

Lyra's face went deadpan and asked "You mean your mother right?" Keith nodded, and Lyra said "You know, the only time I have ever felt empathetic towards you is when you are around your mother."

Crystal, confused asked "Ummmmmmmmmm, what's wrong with Keith's mother."

Keith started to walk away, and said "You really don't want to know." Crystal shrugged, and follow Keith.

Just as the pair were about to leave New Bark Town, the two heard a weird shrieking sound. Keith recognized it immediately, and said "Crap!" before he was tackled to the ground by his mother.

After Keith's mother had tackled him to the ground, she started hugging a grounded Keith whilst crying and kissing him whilst blubbering on about how much she had missed her favorite 16 year old. Keith was blushing and tried in vain to push his mother off. After trying and failing he cried out "Help me Chikorita." Chikorita glared at this person angrily for for knocking her out of her trainer's arms. Chikorita, used Vine Whip, and knocked Keith's mother off of him. "Thank you Chikorita, Keith stuttered as he stood back up.

After being knocked off her son, Keith's mother saw the Chikorita, and shouted "Oh my god it is so cute." And picked it up, and squeezed it tightly. Chikorita tried to wriggle its way out of the choking hold, but it couldn't.

Crystal said "Ummmmmm, I think you are choking it."

Keith's mother looked over at her puzzled. Then something in her mind seemed to click, and she dropped Chikorita and ran over to Crystal. "OH MY GOD ARE YOU KEITH'S GIRLFRIEND?" she screamed.

Crystal looked to the side, and said "I wouldn't really say that, would I Keith?" Crystal looked over to where Keith was, and saw that he had Chikorita in his arms and was running as fast as he could away from his mother. Crystal decided that it was best to follow Keith's lead and ran off as fast as she could from that woman. She could hear Keiths mother screaming about something, but she ignored it and caught up to Keith. As the two were running she asked "What is wrong with your Mother?"

Panting, Keith said "Ever since my dad turned out to be part of team Snagem, she kinda lost it."


	7. Chapter 7 - Miror B Enters

Keith and Crystal stayed the night at the Cherrygrove City Pokecenter. They were simply glad to be away from Keith's mother. Keith really just wanted this day to end, immediately after his Pokemon were healed he went up to the room him and Crystal payed for. He released his Phanpy and Chikorita, and collapsed on one of the beds, allowing his Pokemon to do as they pleased. Crystal decided to follow suite, letting out her Tyrogue and Misdreavus. Crystal sat on her bed, and the two just sat there in an awkward silence as there Pokemon interacted with each other.

Meanwhile, an extremely tall and shadowy figure was standing at the outskirts of Cherrygrove city, smiling. He was currently experiencing a run of rather bad luck, highlighted by the fact that he was recently kicked out of Team Snagem. However he knew that not only was his run of bad luck about to end, but soon the whole of Johto would fear the name 'Miror B'. The man started to slowly strut over towards the Pokemon Center, knowing that the whimps in this part of the Region would be far too weak to defend themselves against someone with and real skill. As he was walking, he moved his hand into his pocket and switched on his very small but very loud portable sound system and started playing the song that will soon become synonymous with fear.

The man walked up to the Center calmly with the song still blaring. He slowly walked up to the middle of the room and smiled coyly as he sent out two of his Pokemon, and ordered them to attack. The shouts of panic from the people in the lower floor quickly commenced, however they were all blocked out by the weird, samba music Miror B was playing.

Keith suddenly opened his eyes, as he heard a familiar and awful samba style song play. Keith sighed and said with dread in his voice "Oh god no. Not him."

Crystal looked at Keith puzzled. She was wondering what the hell this weird, samba music playing in the background was and meant. "What's wrong Keith?" she asked inquisitively.

Keith looked at the ground, he really didn't want to meet that guy ever again, and thought that he would never need to after he left the Orre Region. However, if that music was playing, it meant he was doing something stupid, so Keith knew he would have to stop it. He looked at Crystal and said "Some moron called Miror B that I had the displeasure of being associated with. Knowing him he is probably doing something really stupid and rather illegal, so I guess we better try and stop him." Keith stood up, and walked out the door and down to the main room, with Chikorita and Phanpy following him closely.

Crystal had no idea what Keith was talking about, but she decided that it would be best to follow him with her Pokemon, and ran downstairs after him

Miror B was laughing hysterically at the Pokecenter's staff as they offered him all of the Pokemon they had in the facility as his Pokemon proceeded to defeat all of the Pokemon on the lower floor. "Do you really think someone like the great Miror B wants Pokemon this pathetic?" Miror B said smugly. He shook his head, then he smiled malignantly, "No, I am only doing this for my own personal pleasure."

After he said that Keith and Crystal arrived from up stairs and Keith said "Alright B, I think its time you calmed down, and left Johto before you hurt yourself."

Miror B briefly scanned the two, smiled and said "Well aren't you two frightfully pathetic? Are you seriously suggesting that you two would be able to..." Miror B suddenly paused as he realized he knew the boy. It took him a few seconds of searching his memory, until he remembered Keith. Miror B smiled wickedly and said "Oh I remember you. You're that Ein's son aren't you? I assume then that you have you come to apply to become my first ever grunt?"

Keith sighed and said "No idiot, I am here to force you to leave." Keith looked at the Miror B's 2 Pokemon, and pulled out his Pokedex to scan them, but for some reason it had no data on one of them. "_Lotad. Hoenn Pokemon. No other data.__ Nidoran, male form the Poison Pin Pokemon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the gras__s. Its toxic horn is for defense._" Keith looked at the Lotad, it was some weird blue thing with a lilypad on its back. The Pokedex did at least inform him that it was some kind of grass and water type. Keith looked at Crystal and asked "Do you know what that thing is." pointing at the Lotad.

Crystal shook her head and said "No, I have never seen that."

Keith sighed, he figured as much. His main concern was that this thing was potentially stronger than Keith's Pokemon, except of course Magikarp, but he wanted to use that as a last resort. So he looked at Crystal and said "I will take that Lotad on, you will have to face that Nidoran.

"Go ahead, my Pokemon would be able to beat your pathetic parasties even in a 5 on one situation" Miror B said smugly

Crystal nodded at Keith suggestion. The problem with this though was that it was going to be her first battle for a rather long time, so she could only hope she didn't stuff up. She looked at the Nidoran and said "Misdreavus, use Psybeam!" Misdreavus shot a multicolored beam at the Nidoran, which jumped high in the air to avoid it. "Now Tyrogue use Mach Punch!" and the fighting type Pokemon jumped up and hit hit the mid air Poison type whilst it couldn't dodge, knocking it to the ground. However, thanks to the contact Tyrogue made with Nidoran it got poisoned, and started to feel itself take damage. As it was reacting to the pain of the poisoning, the Nidoran charged at it, and used Horn Attack on the Fighting Type Pokemon, knocking it to the ground, proving just how strong that Nidoran really is. However as it rammed its horn into Tyrogue, Misdreavus shot off another Psybeam, which caught the Nidoran off guard, and hit it rather hard.

Whilst this was happening, Keith's Chikorita used Razor Leaf against the Lotad, which then used Water Gun and blocked the leaves that were shooting at him with a jet of water. As this was happening Phanpy charged from behind Lotad and used Rollout, rolling into it and crushing it from behind. "Good job Phanpy, now quickly get behind Chikorita." Keith commanded. However Phanpy decided to ignore its trainer, thinking that he was fast enough to hit the Lotad again before it could stand up. Lotad however was faster than Phanpy thought, and quickly got up and shot off a Water Gun at the charging ground type. Thanks to Phanpy's Ground typing being weak to water moves, Phanpy was immediately knocked out in one hit. Keith sighed, and said "Now Chikorita, Vine Whip!" Chikorita extended out vines from its neck and whacked the Lotad's face with them, knocking it out as well. Keith smiled, and looked over at Crystal to see that Nidoran had been defeated.

Miror B smirked, and said "Did you think that you pathetic plebs have beat me? Well my pathetic little friend, you need to learn that you haven't won as long as your enemy can still run." Then before Keith or Crystal could react, Miror B threw down a smoke pellet. By the time the smoke had cleared, he was long gone.

Keith looked around, all of the staff of the Center were looking at him and Crystal still terrified. He sighed and said "I am going to bed." and he returned his two Pokemon and walked up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8 - Violet City

Keith woke up at around 8:00 thanks to an annoying and loud noise. He looked around worried, expecting the noise to signal that something awful was about to occur. Keith was relieved when he saw that it was only Crystal, sprawled all over her bed snoring. Keith rolled his eyes and decided to stand up and get ready for today. As he was getting dressed, he decided he should use this time to plan what to actually do. He wanted to get the hell out of this town as fast as possible, and decided he should go to Violet City and whilst he was there go and obtain a badge. Keith's train of thought however was interrupted by the loud snores of Crystal, so he decided it was probably time to wake her up. Keith walked over to Crystal and shook her until she pushed him away and opened up her eyes slowly. Crystal saw that is was Keith who woke her up, frowned and said "What's wrong with you Keith? Didn't you ever learn to never wake a lady up?"

"You snore to an excessive degree." Keith said in deadpan. "Besides why does your gender matter in this circumstance?"

Crystal didn't answer, but simply threw her pillow at Keith and said "Get out and let me get ready."

Keith sighed and said "Alright I will be outside." and then walked out the door, and down the stairs. He walked through the waiting room, which was still being cleaned up after the events of the previous night. Keith noticed the weird looks people were giving him, but he really didn't care about them. He was about to walk outside when one of the ladies who worked there called out to him. Keith paused for a moment, but decided to keep outside walking, he assumed that the person would have given him a half assed thanks, and Keith wasn't a fan of being thanked. He got outside, leaned against the building and waited for Crystal.

When Keith saw Crystal walk outside, he started walking away, eager to get to Violet City. Crystal quickly ran up to Keith and walked next to him. She had so much she wanted to ask him based on what she learnt last night, but she had no idea how she would ask it without sounding very nosy. After a few minutes of walking, she still had no idea what to say, so she just decided to jump right into it. "So Keith, where are you from." she asked

"The Orre Region." Keith said coldly, as if he was being forced to remember something awful.

"So, who the hell was the guy last night Keith?" Crystal continued to ask.

Keith sighed and said "I presume this is going to lead to a chain of questions, and if I try to avoid answering these questions you won't stop annoying me about them, so I might as well simply answer them." Keith gulped and continued with "So Basically Miror B is... or was a higher up in a criminal syndicate in the Orre Region. He is known for his stupidity, vanity and his awful taste in music. That music he was playing last night he plays every single time he has a battle. He is a deluded idiot who think he is groovy and acts like he is in the 80's. Anything else you want to know?"

Crystal listened to the scathing review of Miror B, and was curious as to why Keith knew so much about him, and as to why Keith held such a harsh grudge against him. "Ummmmmmm, so why do you know so much about him?"

Keith sighed, and was about to say something in explanation, when he saw Violet City in the horizon. He smiled, hoping that this town wouldn't be as awful for him as the previous one City. "I would love to continue this, but it seems that we are finally at Violet City." He said smiling.

Crystal smirked, it looked like Keith decided to avoid the question after all, even though he himself said that he wouldn't do it. Crystal decided that she should probably wait to badger Keith a little later, and asked Keith "Why are you so happy to be at Violet City anyway."

"Well I really just want to never set foot in Cherrygrove again, and I also kinda want to challenge the Gym Leader here so that I have something to do. I know it doesn't sound noble to want to beat gym leaders for the heck of it. But since when have I ever been noble?" Keith said as he picked up the pace.

Crystal smiled, and matched Keith's pace as the two rushed to the City.

When they entered the city, they looked around for any relevant landmarks. There was a large school like building, a large tower shaped like a Bellsprout and a large blue building that had the words "FALKNER'S GYM." written on it. Keith smiled, pointed at the gym and said "Let's go Crystal." and walked towards the building.

Just as the two made it to the gym and were about to walk inside, some old sage like man grabbed Keith's hand, and said "If you want to challenge the Gym, you need to go an win yourself a pass at Bellsprout tower."

Keith looked at the man and angrily said "You can't be serious!" The man just nodded his head. Keith sighed, and stormed off to the Giant Bellsprout that he assumed was the Bellsprout tower.

Crystal shook her head, this wasn't around when she first went to this gym. However she shrugged her shoulders and just assumed it was a new feature or something, and quickly ran after Keith to the tower.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bellsprout Tower

Keith was sick of this. Ever since he stepped foot out of New Bark Town he has been forced to do this or that by people he didn't even know. The only reason he became a Pokemon Trainer in the first place was so he could do whatever he wanted, but this so far had been way too much work. Keith was currently thinking about this because he was being forced to trot off to some weird temple before he was allowed to challenge the Violet City Gym Leader. The temple he was forced to go to was shaped like some kind of giant Bellsprout, and seemed to be the oldest building in the city. Keith assumed that it was some sort of tourist attraction, and had no idea why he would need to get a pass from inside of it.

When Keith and Crystal made it to the entrance of the tower, the two walked straight towards an old man in a monk outfit at a desk. Keith looked at him and asked "What do I have to do to get a pass around here?"

The old man looked up at Keith, puzzled. "Do you mean a certificate of the tower?" he asked.

Keith angrily said "I don't care what it is called, I just want to know how and where I can get one."

The man pointed at a ladder and said "You just need to climb the tower and make it to the top, and challenge the Bellsprout Sage and defeat him and his Pokemon."

Keith didn't respond, and walked away towards the ladder, and started to climb up it as fast as possible.

Crystal saw the ladder and suddenly remembered the horrible memory of the first time she climbed this tower with Gold about a year ago. She wanted to stop Keith and tell him how hard the trek would be, but she knew that he wouldn't stop no matter what she said. She looked up at him and said "Keith, I will just wait for you down here, is that OK?"

Keith stopped climbing the stairs momentarily. He sighed and muttered about how Crystal was lazy. "Whatever, I am not in charge of you. Do as you please." He said. Keith shook his head and started to climb the stairs, and that's when he realized he couldn't actually see the end of the ladders.

Crystal smiled, and said "Good luck Keith." then under her breath she muttered "You will certainly need all the luck you can get to survive this climb."

Keith was quickly panting and gasping as he climbed up the seemingly unending flight of ladders. He was never considered athletic or fit by anyone including himself, so he was doing this climb more or less solely on sheer willpower. After what seemed like an eternity for Keith, he finally climbed to what Keith thought was the top of the tower. He pulled himself out of the small ladder hole and fell down onto the ground, panting loudly, not caring about how bad this made him look. After about a minute he had started to catch his breath as he looked around the room he was in. "Shit!" he cried out when he realized the room he was in wasn't the top of the tower. And that there was a sign in front of him that stated "TRAINER, REMEMBER THAT YOU STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO. HOWEVER YOU ARE MORE THAN 50% OF THE WAY, IT WILL BE POINTLESS TO TURN AROUND NOW." And to the left of the sign was a flight of stairs. Keith, begrudgingly picked himself off of the floor, and started to slowly walk towards and up the stairs.

The Bellsprout Sage was sitting down and meditating, when he heard someone panting and moaning loudly. He opened his eyes and stood, ready to greet his newest challenger. The sage bowed his head as Keith walked up the final steps. The second Keith crossed that final step, he collapsed onto the ground again. The sage still bowing his head said "Congratulations for making it this far, worthy challenger. I look forward to my match against you." The sage opened his eyes and saw Keith lying there, gasping. He looked puzzled, surprised that someone so unfit could even make it up to the top. "Are you OK?" he said concerned.

Keith picked himself up and said "Yeah... Now less talky... more fighty... I need to challenge the gym."

The sage simply reached for his pocket and threw out a round Owl Pokemon. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and it said to him "_Hoothoot the Owl Pokemon. __It has a perfect sense of time. It only stands on one foot at a time._" It was a flying type, and Keith knew Chikorita was weak to flying type attacks, and Magikarp is too powerful for something so weak looking, so it was a job for Phanpy. Keith grabbed a Pokeball and threw out his blue coloured elephant. The trainers gave their commands to their Pokemon, and Hoothoot threw itself at Phanpy in preparation to use Peck. However it is a mistake for smaller Pokemon to run head on at Phanpy, as it used Rollout and hit the Hoothoot as it ran at it and crushed it, causing super effective damage. As Hoothoot tried to get up, Phanpy charged at it. However as Phanpy was charging at it Hoothoot used Confusion and picked up the Phanpy with its mind, and made it hover in the air. Hoothoot cried out "Hooooot" and launched Phanpy at the wall of the tower. The Hoothoot followed the Confusion up by running at Phanpy trying to use Peck once again, however Phanpy recovered from confusion and used Take Down, which knocked out the owl Pokemon. However thanks to the recoil damage from Take Down both of the Pokemon fainted simultaneously.

The two trainers returned their Pokemon and Keith sent out Chikorita, whilst the sage sent out Bellsprout. Keith used his Pokedex on the weird plant Pokemon, and it said "_Bellsprout the Flower Pokemon. It prefers hot and humid environments, and it loves to eat insects._" Keith knew the two Pokemon were both grass types, so grass type moves would not work at all. The two trainers shouted their commands, and the two Pokemon battled it out. Bellsprout began by trying to use wrap, but Chikorita fended off Bellsprout's wrap attempts by extending out its vines from its neck to block it. Then Chikorita ran at the Bellsprout and used Tackle, and knocked it back. As it was being knocked back, Bellsprout used Acid, and shot it at Chikorita. Chikorita stopped in its tracks in pain thanks to the super-effective attack. Bellsprout ran up to Chikorita, and was about to shoot more Acid at Chikorita when she used Ancient Power, and it hit the unsuspecting Bellsprout, knocking it out.

Keith smirked when Chikorita won. He picked up his Pokemon and held it in his arms. He looked at the sage and said "I will take that certificate please."

The sage smiled and said "You are a great trainer, I hope you enjoy this" and he handed Keith a scroll with a weird seal on it.

Keith smiled and said "Finally, I can challenge the Gym Leader."

The sage asked "What do you mean?"

Keith looked at him puzzled and asked "Don't people need to beat you to get access into the Violet City Gym?"

The sage shook his head and said "No... you don't. How did you get that impression?"


	10. Chapter 10 - High Fliers

As it turned out, you didn't need to challenge and defeat the Bellsprout Sage at the top of the seemingly infinitely tall Bellsprout Tower in order to enter the Violet City Gym. In fact the old man out the front of the gym apparently had absolutely nothing to do with the Bellsprout monks at all. This was all explained to Keith after he had been forced to climb up the tower and defeat the Bellsprout Sage to get his certificate. Keith was understandably annoyed, since the climb more or less killed him. After shouting a little, he looked at the sage and with dread in his voice asked "Do I have to walk all the way back down again?"

The sage, who had ignored Keith's shouting and had started to meditate again opened his eyes and calmly said "Fear not, for behind you is a slide that will take you back to the ground floor."

Keith looked behind him, and to the immediate right of the stairs was an opening to a slide. He was more than likely too tired to have notice it when he first climbed up. He looked at the sage and said "Thank you." and walked to the slide and quickly slid his way down it.

Crystal was sitting down, still waiting at the bottom of the Bellsprout Tower. She had her Misdreavus out and was just watching it fly around. Keith was taking longer than she did when she climbed the tower, and she was getting rather impatient. She continued to glance over at the right wall, knowing where Keith would exit from. She heard something coming down, and saw Keith fall through the fake wall and face plant the ground. She giggled as Keith picked himself up.

Keith stood up and said "Alright, time to challenge the gym!"

Crystal looked at him and said "I hate to tell you this but it is too late to challenge the gym, it is 6:20pm, and gyms usually close at 5:30. Besides I presume you had to fight someone, so your Pokemon are probably tired."

Keith sighed, and said "Fine, lets just spend the night at the Pokecenter."

The two went to the Pokecenter for the night, and when the night passed, the two headed out towards the gym. Keith and Crystal saw the fake monk standing at the side of the gym. Keith glared at him and walked up to him. He pulled his Tower Certificate out of his bag and threw it at the guy. He said "Now why did you lie to me?"

The man looked frightened and said "W-well Falkner was sick of battling trainers, s-so he told me to lie to make sure less people challenge him."

Keith sighed, and turned towards the gym doors. "Well, looks like today is his unlucky day." Then he opened the doors and walked into the gym. Keith looked around the large building. It had an extremely tall roof, with all sorts of weird, large bird perches hanging from the roof and the walls. It struck Keith that this place was actually designed to be similar to a birdcage. Keith was puzzled as to why someone would do this, he couldn't fathom someone liking birds this much.

Crystal followed Keith inside the gym, and was reminded of the horrible time she had when she first came here. She really hoped that Falkner didn't recognize her, otherwise Keith would find out about her lack of ability as a trainer.

Keith walked to the other end of the gym, where he saw a guy with weird blue hair lying down on a couch reading some sort of book. He saw Keith approach and say "Why the hell were you let in? I am busy."

Keith sighed, "Don't worry, your subordinate told me about to stupid errand, but I got the certificate anyway. And I wouldn't call reading a book on birds busy."

Falkner stood up, closed his book and started to walk to his arena. As he walked he said "Well I guess I am not allowed say no now that you challenged me in person. So follow me and we will battle." Keith smiled and followed him to a large standard battle arena that was drawn out in the middle of the room. The two stood at the opposing trainer areas at either side of the arena. Falkner smirked and pointed to a stand to the left of the arena. "Spectators can go over there."

Crystal nodded her head and walked to the side of the gym, she was simply glad that Falkner didn't seem to remember her at all.

Falkner lowered his arm, and whilst still smirking said "This will be a 3v3 match. The match will continue until one of us has had all 3 of their Pokemon knocked out. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Keith said with a smirk on his face, seemingly confident in the abilities of his Pokemon.

The two then threw down their Pokemon at the same time, with Keith starting with Chikorita and Falkner using some small, brown bird. Keith scanned Falkner's Pokemon with his Pokedex and it said "_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It usually hides in tall grass, because it dislikes fighting."_ The two trainers shouted their commands, and the Pokemon reacted. Chikorita started with a Razor Leaf, which Pidgey countered by using Gust, which stopped the leaves that were shooting at it in their tracks, the gust continued to knock Chikorita back. Chikorita followed it up by using Vine Whip, which Pidgey tried to and successfully avoided for a few attempts, however it could not keep up with the dodging and one of the vines hit and damaged its wing. This slowed it down, allowing Chikorita to make its vines grab Pidgey, it then threw the bird Pokemon to the ground, and used Tackle to knock it out.

Keith smiled, and Falkner immediately replaced Pidgey with another brown bird. Keith scanned it, and his Pokedex said "_Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It flaps its short wings to fly. Using its beak, it searches in grass for insects._" Before Keith could think about the fact that both Pidgey and Spearow were called the Tiny Bird Pokemon, Spearow charged at with Chikorita and used Peck. Chikorita tried to use Vine Whip, however it was quicker than Pidgey was, and avoided all Chikorita's the vines with ease and hit Chikorita hard and knocked it down. Chikorita stood up slowly, as Spearow went in for a Fury Attack. However Chikorita managed to quickly use Ancient Power, which hit the speeding Spearow. Despite the large amount of damage it took, Spearow recovered quickly, and it flew into the air again. It quickly used Aerial Ace, and hit Chikorita before she could react and knocked the grass type Pokemon out.

Keith recalled Chikorita, and sent out Magikarp, which proceeded to flop around on the floor. Both the Spearow and Falkner paused for a second and laughed as the fish flopped about on the ground. The Spearow, not taking the Magikarp seriously just charged at it and tried to use Peck, however Magikarp used Tackle on it. Thanks to Chikorita's Ancient Power Spearow was rather weak, so the Tackle managed to knock it out which shocked both Falkner and Crystal.

Falkner frowned, embarrassed that he allowed one of his Pokemon to be beat by a Magikarp. Falkner returned Spearow and replaced it with a bird that looked rather similar to Pidgey. Keith scanned it with his Pokedex and it said "_Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. It has outstanding vision. It's able to see its prey on the ground no matter how high it flies._" Unlike Spearow, Pidgeotto took Magikarp seriously and used Wing Attack on the hapless fish, and knocked it out immediately.

Keith looked visibly shocked. He couldn't fathom that something was able to take out his Magikarp so easily. He gulped, and proceed to return Magikarp and sent out Phanpy, knowing that it will all come down to how well Phanpy can do against this Pidgeotto.

The battle between Phanpy and Pidgeotto started with Pidgeotto using Wing Attack, however Phanpy countered by using Rollout, which as expected hit the Pidgeotto hard thanks to super effective damage. However it did not get knocked out, and quickly picked itself up and flew back up in the air. At this point Falkner realized that using frontal attacks were completely useless against Phanpy. Phanpy tried to use Rollout again in an attempt to hit Pidgeotto, however Pidgeotto used Gust, which produced wind so strong it stopped the Phanpy in it's track, and blasted it back. Phanpy lept back up and tried to use rollout again, but Pidgeotto counter again with Gust, which was simply too powerful for Phanpy to overcome. So this time, in order to counter Gust Phanpy used Sandstorm, which caused Pidgeotto to get disorientated and blinded from the large amount of sand that had permeated the air. Phanpy took advantage of this and jumped up in the air at Pidgeotto and used Ice Shard. The ice type move caught the flying type off guard, and knocked it to the ground, and thanks to the super effectiveness of the move knocked it out. This of course meant that Keith had won his first ever gym battle.


	11. Chapter 11 - Lyra Loser

Keith smiled as the Pidgeotto fell to the ground because of Phanpy's ice type attack. The three seconds that it took the referee to recognize that Pidgeotto was unable to continue fighting felt like the longest few seconds in Keith's life. Keith knew that the maneuver he did would more than likely wouldn't work twice, so this was his only chance to actually beat that Pidgeotto. Phanpy was suffering from a massive type disadvantage, and Keith knew that Phanpy would not be able to continue to withstand the gale force winds for much longer. If this Pidgeotto hadn't fainted then he would definitely lose. However he couldn't help but smirk when Pidgeotto was ruled to be knocked out, which meant he won the match.

Falkner looked shocked, he was confident that his Pidgeotto could have held off Keith's Phanpy thanks to Gust being strong enough to stop its Rollout. However that Sandstorm maneuver was rather intelligent of Keith, which was surprising. Falkner realized he had been underestimating Keith ever since he used that Magikarp against him, which turned out to be a mistake. Falkner smiled and thought that maybe Keith used that Magikarp for the sole purpose of making Falkner underestimate him. This is false, but Falkner didn't know that. Falkner walked up to Keith and pulled a Zephyr Badge out of his pocket. He still smiling he said "Congratulations Keith, you are better than me. As a reward for your superior battle strategy and strength, I present you with a Zephyr Badge." and he handed Keith the badge.

Keith grabbed it, and attached the badge to the inside of his jacket. "Thanks." He said smiling, extremely proud of himself.

Crystal was still pretty shocked about what actually just occurred. She just assumed that Keith was going to lose when he was down to Phanpy against a Pidgeotto. She thought that he was just some idiot that had no way of beating opponents apart from using brute strength. It seemed that Crystal had somehow stumbled into someone rather talented. In fact he was reminding her of a less annoying and much more lazy and unmotivated version of Gold.

Keith walked to the door, and on his way passed Crystal and asked "Are you coming Crystal?"

Crystal nodded and said "Y-yeah sure." and started following Keith out the door. Once the two went outside, she said "Keith, how did you come up with a strategy like that?"

Keith just shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know, it just kinda came into my head. How does anyone have any ideas?"

"Well however you got that idea, that was pretty amazing." Crystal said in awe, unaware of how obvious it was that she wasn't that great at Pokemon Battling.

Keith smirked, and said "You aren't actually very good at Pokemon battling aren't you?"

Crystal looked flustered, and went bright red. "O-of course I am good at Pokemon idiot! Why do you think I am not?"

Keith looked up and said "Because you never seem to know what to do in fights, you are shocked that I could come up with a pretty simple strategy to win a battle, your Pokemon seem pretty weak since they took the same amount of time to beat Miror B's Pokemon as mine did. Do I need to continue, because I can?"

Crystal was blushing bright red. She was obviously angry and embarrassed. She looked at Keith and shouted "Shut up, you just don't want me to follow you anymore even though you need me!"

Keith sighed and said, "I can't believe that I am saying this, but I don't care if you follow me. It makes it a little less boring to travel with someone, and unlike some people, I can tolerate your personality."

Crystal cheered up a little from the rather backhanded compliment, and was about to say something when she heard someone say "Awwwww, looks like those lovebirds are having a little quarrel."

The two looked to around, to see the sneering face of Lyra, who was standing there behind them with her arms crossed. Keith sighed, and said "And what do we owe the displeasure of meeting you to?"

Lyra snickered and said "Unpleasant as usual are you huh? Well I was just in the city, and couldn't hep notice the scene you two were making. So what exactly were you two fighting over huh?"

Crystal, who was still a little red said "Shut up, we don't like each other. I think the only reason you are saying that is because you are desperate to make fun of Keith somehow, which really makes you look rather pathetic."

Lyra glared at her, and decided to ignore her and said "Well, Keith I think it is about time I challenge you to a 1v1 match."

Keith looked to his left and said "Ummmmm, you really couldn't have asked that at a worse time, since I just won a badge, so all of my Pokemon are pretty tired."

Lyra laughed, and said "Well, if you can't fight then I will count that as a forfeit, which means you have just lost, loser."

"But I never even agreed to the match." Keith said and sighed.

Crystal smiled, and knew that this was a chance to attempt to prove to Keith that she had some talent. She spoke up and said "Well, if you really want to battle someone Lyra, you could fight me."

Lyra looked a little shocked, but she quickly laughed and said "No thank you, I would never challenge someone who is so stupid they actually follow someone like Keith around." Then whilst still laughing she walked away.

Crystal was about to follow her and had her hand on Mantine's ball ready to send the Pokemon out, but Keith said "Don't bother with her."

Crystal looked at him and said "What do you mean?"

Keith sighed and said "She is a coward, so she obviously saw us walk out of the gym, which means she knew my Pokemon would be weak. She is far too much of a coward to battle people who could potentially beat her, so take the fact that she didn't want to battle you as a compliment."

Crystal, still frustrated said "I hate that girl!"

Keith nodded his head and said "Well, so do I, and now you know why I hate her" He turned around and started to walk towards the Pokecenter, and Crystal followed him.


	12. Chapter 12 - Wild Wool

The next day, after going to the Pokemon Center for the night Crystal and Keith decided that there really wasn't much else to do in Violet City, so they might as well head off to Azalea Town so Keith could challenge Bugsy, the second gym leader. When Crystal told Keith the name of the Azalea Gym Leader, he laughed about how stupid that name actually was, especially considering he was a Bug type Gym Leader. It would be equivalent to a Rock type Gym Leader being called Roark. Sometime in the middle of the day, Keith and Crystal exited Violet City from the South and entered Route 32.

Route 32 was full of Pokemon Keith had never seen before. There was a large group of purple snake things (Ekans), some purple things with leaves on their heads (Hoppip) and a small, blue fish like Pokemon with legs and purple spikes on its cheeks (Wooper). None of these Pokemon actually interested Keith in the slightest so Keith deiced to disregard these new Pokemon. However as Keith was putting his Pokedex back into his pocket, he stepped on something that felt rather soft. Crystal cried out "Keith, look at where you are walking!"

Keith looked down, and his right foot was resting on a small, blue and fluffy sheep. Keith quickly moved his foot of of the cute Pokemon and said "Oh crap! Sorry." Keith quickly knelt down and went to pick up the sheep to try and see if he had done any damage to it. However the obviously annoyed blue sheep immediately used a small charge on Keith which shocked him hard. "OWWWWW!" Keith screamed and moved his hand quickly away from the sheep and fell down on his back.

Crystal laughed a little at the sight of Keith getting shocked. "Are you ok Keith?" she said smiling.

Keith stood back up, and said "Damn it that hurt." he sighed, and looked at the sheep like Pokemon. The thing actually looked really cute, despite the fact that it was glaring at Keith. Keith smiled, it looks like he was going to get another Pokemon on his team. Without breaking eye contact from the Pokemon, Keith reached into his pocket and pulled his Pokedex out of it. He scanned the Pokemon and it said "_Mareep, the Wool Pokemon. Its fluffy coat swells to double its size when static electricity builds up. Touching it can result in an electric shock."_ Keith smiled, according to the Pokedex Mareep is an electric type which meant that two of his Pokemon had favourable type match ups to it.

Keith reached to his belt and threw out his Phanpy. The blue elephant looked at Mareep, and immediately assumed that it was sent out of its ball in order to battle it. Keith smirked and the battle between the two Pokemon began. Phanpy charged at the sheep with Tackle, and the Mareep used Thunder Shock, however thanks to Phanpy's typing the electric attack had no effect on it, and was hit hard by Phanpy. Mareep was knocked back, however when the Phanpy touched Mareep's wool it was immediately paralyzed.

After Phanpy stopped moving suddenly Keith looked at Crystal and said "Ummmmmm, do you have any idea as to what is wrong with Phanpy?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders, however she quickly remembered something from when she first traveled around Johto. "Oh, I think I remember something. It's Phanpy ability called Static, which means that if a Pokemon touches it it can be paralyzed. You can see the abilities of Pokemon you own thanks to your Pokedex."

Keith turned to Phanpy, and with his Pokedex checked its ability which turned out to be Sturdy, which meant it can not be knocked out in one hit. Keith looked at Phanpy and decided it was best to return his Pokemon and he replaced it with Chikorita. When the grass type Pokemon was sent out it looked at Keith and ran up to him and using Vine Whip lifted itself up to Keith's arms. Chikorita rubbed itself affectionately against Keith and closed her eyes. Keith sighed, and said "Looks like you are still doing that uh. Well ummmmmmmm Chikorita I need you to help me catch that Pokemon." Keith said and pointed at the Mareep.

Chikorita looked at Mareep and jumped out of Keith's arms and said "Chiko". Mareep said "Maaaaaaar" in return as the two cute little Pokemon tried to intimidate each other. Chikorita began the fight by using Razor Leaf, and Mareep used Thunder Shock. Both of the Pokemon jumped out of the way of their respective attack, and then they launched the same attacks again, however both dodged them. Chikorita then ran towards Phanpy, which used Thunder Shock again, and unlike the other two time it actually hit her. However, thanks to Chikorita's typing she took minor damage, and continued to run towards Mareep and used Ancient Power which hit Mareep hard. Thanks to Phanpy's Tackle and Keith's stomp Phanpy did not take the hit very well, and took a lot of damage from the rock type move and fell to the ground.

Keith reached into his bag and grabbed a Pokeball from it. He threw it at the injured electric type Pokemon, and it was engulfed in a white light before it was absorbed into the Pokeball. The ball shook for a rather long time before it stopped, and the ball made a loud clicking sound to show that the Mareep was captured. He smiled and walked up to the ball and grabbed it. He attached the ball to his belt and looked at Chikorita and said "Good Job Chikorita." Chikorita smiled, and ran up to Keith. Keith picked her up, and held her in his arms.

Crystal smiled and said "Nice capture Keith. You really do seem to like cute Pokemon."

Keith just shrugged his shoulders and said "I just catch things I like the look of. Anyway, we need to go back to the Pokecenter now, so that sucks."

"OK" Crystal said, and the two headed off back towards Violet City.


	13. Chapter 13 - Cowardly Getaway

Keith and Crystal were walking through Route 32, headed towards Union Cave. Keith was still carrying around Chikorita, and he was still pleased with himself with his capture of Mareep. Keith would be carrying around the fluffy sheep Pokemon if it weren't for the fact that when Keith tried to pick it up, it gave him a rather potent shock thanks to its ability, Static. Keith wasn't too bothered by that, but it was a little lousy. Keith was also still curious about why his Chikorita acted so strange around him, because it doesn't seem to show this much affection towards anyone.

Silver stared right at Keith and Crystal, glaring at them from the shadows of the forest to the side of the Route. "Idiot!" he said in disgust, just furious about how nonchalantly and calmly Keith was acting as a Pokemon Trainer. He turned around and walked away, he didn't have the time to spend stalking those two, he needed to go and locate the one who was given that Cyndaquil. From what he had learnt, the person who owns the Cyndaquil is a female, and is usually walking around with a Marill by her side. He walked away and headed towards Violet City, where she would probably be. He may have failed in his first attempt to obtain Keith's Chikorita, but he wouldn't let himself fail again and not capture this Cyndaquil.

Lyra was sitting outside the Violet City Ice Creamery helping herself to a celebratory large quantity of Cookies and Cream Ice Cream. Lyra was feeling a little guilty about how she was completely going against her strict self imposed diet, but she was celebrating her first gym win so she decided that she would forget about it. However Lyra knew that she would not be able to do this with every win, she didn't want to turn into someone as ugly as that Crystal girl. Lyra was rather annoyed that it seemed Keith had beat her to the punch and defeated Falkner before her, but she knew that this meant that she should just try her hardest to go as fast as possible.

Lyra looked up and saw a really attractive looking guy looking around of something. He had ridiculously cool clothing and very bright red hair. Lyra was about to invite the boy over to her table, but stopped when she remembered her large bowl of ice cream, and moved it to the table to her left. She didn't want the guy to think that she was a pig or something. Lyra stood up, and called out to the boy "Hey cutie, are you looking for me?"

Silver was looking for Lyra all around the city, and he knew that it was probably going to be a challenge to locate her. He was about to walk away when he heard someone's voice, and he turned to the origin of the voice to see Lyra, the girl that was given his Cyndaquil. Silver smiled, this Lyra was as obnoxious as people had indicated. He walked over to her, and sat down next to her smiling maliciously.

Lyra saw him smiling, and assumed that he was smiling that he was being called over by her. "So, what were you looking for cutie?"

Smiling widely Silver maliciously said "I am looking for your Cyndaquil, I recommend you hurry up and hand it over to me."

Lyra looked confused and asked "W-what do you mean?"

In deadpan Silver said "You were given a Cyndaquil by Professor Elm, however he made a mistake giving Pokemon to two incompetent idiots such as yourself and Keith, and I need to use them for something more important."

Lyra was going to say something, when she remembered something Keith said about being attacked by the guy who robbed Elm, and that the guy who did it had bright red hair. She glared at Silver and said "So you are that idiot that stole from Elm. Well considering you lost to someone as incompetent as Keith I highly doubt that you would be able to beat someone with any skill like I do."

"Well I lost to Keith thanks to my own idiocy. I underestimated him going into the fight, and when he brought out his Magikarp I underestimated him further, however I have learnt form that, so don't expect me to underestimate you." Silver said, still disgusted about that loss.

Lyra reached for her Cyndaquil's ball, and said "Well, if you want my Pokemon you will have to fight for it." Lyra knew that it would be a lot harder to defend her Pokemon than it meant, considering she hasn't healed her Pokemon from her battle with Falkner yet. Lyra knew that she was going to lose, so she quickly hatched a plan to get away. She sent out her Cyndaquil and said "Bring it."

Silver could see that Lyra's Cyndaquil was tired, it seemed that she decided to but her enjoyment above the health of her Pokemon. It seemed that whilst Keith cared way too much about his Pokemon, this girl cared way too little. Silver shook his head, it didn't matter because there was no way an injured team could take on his Totodile. Silver frowned as he sent out his Totodile and said "This won't take too long then."

Lyra smiled, and said "Cyndaquil, use Flame Thrower!" and her little ant eater Pokemon cried out and shot out a large blast of fire, however it wasn't aimed at Totodile, it was in fact aimed at the umbrellas above the tables, lighting them all on fire.

"What are you doing?!" cried Silver, as Lyra's Pokemon started a large fire in the city.

Lyra returned her Cyndaquil quickly and said "Well you have a water type Pokemon, you can go and fix it easily." and then turned around and ran away, along with a lot of other people who were chaotically fleeing the fire.

Silver frowned and said "Totodile, use Water Gun and put out that fire!" The Totodile cried out "Toto" and shot a jet of water at the fires, quickly putting them out. Silver returned Totodile, and said "Well, one of my targets is a guy with more compassion than brains, whilst the other is a self absorbed idiot. My acquisition of their Pokemon may be significantly harder than expected."


	14. Chapter 14 - Mareep Mishap

Keith and Crystal were walking through Route 32, stopping every couple of minutes to battle annoying people pathetically trying to defeat Keith's Pokemon who continued to get utterly destroyed by his Mareep, Phanpy and Chikorita. Keith was currently battling two people dressed as scouts in a double battle, with the female and male versions of Nidoran versus Chikorita and Mareep. The battle ended with Chikorita using Razor Leaf on the female, and Mareep using Thunder Shock on the male, knocking the two Nidoran out. Keith smirked and returned his Mareep and picked his Chikorita in his arms as the two complained about their loss. Keith turned around and walked away with Crystal.

"Wow Keith your Pokemon are becoming pretty strong." Crystal said

Keith just smirked and said "Well, it was the reason I picked them."

Crystal wanted to bring up the fact that Keith has stated numerous times that he only picked his Pokemon based only their appearance, and that their good strength is a coincidence. However she decided against mentioning it.

Within an hour or two of walking Keith and Crystal managed to reach a small town area with a Pokecenter in the middle of nowhere. It seemed that they were getting close to Union cave, because Crystal remembered this as the travelers rest stop located a few km before the cave that linked Route 32 and Route 33.

Keith and Crystal entered the Pokemon Center, and as Keith went up to the front desk to heal his Pokemon Crystal got a phone call from her parent, and quickly ran out of earshot from Keith. Keith put his Chikorita in its ball and handed them over to the lady at the desk. Keith turned around, and was surprised when he couldn't see Crystal. Keith sighed, and said "Where the hell did she run off to?" Keith turned and grabbed his healed Pokemon, and sent out all of his Pokemon (except Magikarp) and walked outside with them.

"I DON'T CARE MUM!" Crystal shouted down the phone. "Ok I am sorry I am just sick of that guy. Anyway mum I am kinda busy right now." Crystal paused as the person on the other end of the line spoke and replied with "Ok yeah, cya mum. Love you." and hung up.

Keith was sitting outside with Chikorita sitting sitting in his arms, Mareep was lying around sleepily and Phanpy rolling around energetically when Crystal came back. "Hey Keith!" she called out to him.

Keith turned his head around and saw Crystal as she walked up to him. "Where the hell did you go?" Keith asked.

"Oh, you know...places." Crystal replied.

"What kind of reply is that?" Keith pressed

"Keith...you know you need to give a lady some privacy don't you?" Crystal said.

Keith sighed and said "Whatever" in a disinterested way. "We should probably stay here the night."

Crystal smiled and said "Thank god you said that, my feet are killing me."

As the two were talking, Mareep stood up and yawned. It looked at Keith and Crystal and decided to walk away to get away from the noise that the two humans were making. Continued to walk until it got to the edge of the small travelers rest area, and found a large grey sleeping Pokemon. Mareep yawned, and decided that it would be best to sleep against the rather large Pokemon.

The rather large Pokemon turned out to be a Skarmory, which probably wouldn't have even noticed the light and fluffy sheep lying against it if it weren't for the electric shocks that the sleeping sheep was discharging from its wool subconsciously. These shocks woke the wild Skarmory up suddenly, and it looked around and saw what was causing these shocks, it reacted violently by picking up the sheep and flying up in the air.

Keith and Crystal stood up to go to the Pokemon Center to hire out their room for the night, when Keith noticed that his Mareep was gone. With his eyes wide open he looked at his Chikorita and Phanpy and asked in panic "Do you know where Mareep is?" The two Pokemon shook their heads to say no, "Well, we need to find him!" Keith said as he started to look around in panic.

Crystal grabbed her Pokeballs and threw out her Misdreavus and Tyrogue. She said "You two need to go and help look for Keith's Mareep, OK?" The two cried out, and started to look around themselves.

Keith was running around frantically, looking for his Pokemon when he heard his Mareep cry out loudly. He looked around quickly, to find that it was up in the air being carried around by some sort of bird Pokemon. Keith quickly pulled out his Pokedex, and scanned the Pokemon. It said "_Skarmory, the Armor Bird Pokemon. Despite being clad entirely in iron hard armor, it can fly at speeds over_ _180mph_."Keith called everyone over to him, and Crystal and the 4 Pokemon ran over to Keith. Keith, looked up at the Steel and Flying type Pokemon and tried to figure out a way to actually attack the Skarmory. Phanpy would not be able to reach up as high as Skarmory was, and Chikorita had a horrible type match up against it. However, Keith had no alternative and said "OK Chikorita use Vine Whip to pull Mareep free!" Chikorita cried out "Chiko" as it sent out its vines from its neck, and wrapped them around Skarmory, and tried to pull it back. However Chikorita wasn't strong enough to pull the strong Pokemon back, and instead began to get pulled along by the bird Pokemon.

Crystal quickly looked at her Tyrogue and commanded "Grab Chikorita quickly!" Tyrogue ran over to Chikorita and grabbed it, managing to stop the Skarmory from dragging it along. There was a brief stalemate between the Pokemon for about half a minute, where the Skarmory tried its hardest to continue flying, whilst the two smaller Pokemon stopped it, just trying to pull its captive from its grasp.

"Come on Chikorita I believe in you." Keith cried, still panicking about what the fate of his Mareep may be. Chikorita heard what Keith said, and determined not to disappoint him started to suddenly glow. The Tyrogue let of of Chikorita in shock, as Keith, Crystal and their Pokemon just started at Chikorita in shock. Chikorita started to grow rapidly and leaf shaped objects grew out of its neck. Then it suddenly stopped growing and glowing, and suddenly looked rather different. Keith shouted out "What the hell?" in confusion.

Crystal, still shocked just said "Chikorita Evolved!"

Keith quickly pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and it said "_Bayleef, the Leaf Pokemon. A spicy aroma emanates from around its neck. The scent acts as a stimulant to restore health._"

The Bayleef, now significantly stronger continued to pull back with its vines, however now it was pulling the Skarmory backwards, forcing the Pokemon to drop the Mareep. Keith saw Mareep fall, and quickly ran and caught it as it was falling. He grabbed the crying sheep and hugged it, relieved that his Pokemon wasn't harmed. Keith felt a small shock from Mareep, but he didn't let go of his precious Sheep Pokemon.

Bayleef let go of the Skarmory, and started to charge up for an attack. The steel bird, who was now angry at Bayleef started to charge at it and tried to hit it with Steel Wing. However, before it could hit Bayleef, she shot out a large and powerful beam of light from its mouth, hitting Skarmory hard. Skarmory didn't fall, but was stopped in its tracks and took a lot of damage. The Skarmory weighed up its options and groggily flew away, before it could take any more damage from Keith and Crystal's Pokemon.

As this was happening, Keith had managed to calm Mareep down and put it in its Pokeball. Keith looked at Bayleef and said "You performed amazingly Bayleef!" Keith cried out. Bayleef replied "Bay" and ran up to Keith and tackled him to the ground, and started to affectionately lick his face. Keith just smiled, simply glad that Mareep was safe and that his Pokemon had evolved.

About 2 minutes later, the Skarmory landed in order to rest and recover the damage Bayleef and Mareep did to it. About two minutes after it had landed, a Pokeball was thrown at the Skarmory, and thanks to the damage it sustained it was caught. Silver walked up to the ball containing the Skarmory and said to himself "Thanks for that Keith, looks like you gave me a Skarmory along with a Bayleef."


	15. Chapter 15 - Mighty Miror B

Keith and Crystal rested up at the Pokemon Center, and left rather early in the morning and headed towards Union Cave. Keith, who was still disgusted at himself for letting his Mareep almost get carried away by that Skarmory, was carrying his Mareep in his arms, whilst wearing rubbed gloves in order to avoid being shocked by the sheep's fur. Keith was more than a little disappointed that he could no longer carry his Bayleef thanks to its extreme change in size. Crystal and Keith quickly made it to the entrance of Union cave, and entered it.

Over in Azalea Town, Miror B was sitting down on a chair out the front of a cafe with his trademark music playing softly in the background. He was nodding his head up and down slightly, thinking about his next plan to strike fear into the eyes of the people from Johto. This plan wasn't going to involve massive amounts of destruction like the previous one, it was all about obtaining a large amount of money rather quickly. He had learn from eavesdropping on two losers in unstylish matching outfits with a red R in the middle of the torso that the tails of slowpokes could be sold of a ridiculous amount of money. Those frightfully pathetic plebs detected his eavesdropping, but they couldn't hold a candle against the might of Miror B. Now it was time for Miror B's conquest of the Johto Region to actually begin. Miror B stood up, and started to strut east towards the Slowpoke Well.

Miror B reached the well, and started to slowly climb down it via the ladder. When he reached the bottom of the ladder he looked around and was dumbfounded about how disgustingly dank and dark the bottom of the well was. Water was dripping irregularly all over the place, and the cave seemed unnaturally cold. Miror B decided that he would have to get this done as quickly as possible, in order to avoid causing damage to his amazing attire. Miror B walked through the cave entrance, and entered a rather expansive cave. Miror B smirked and went on the hunt for a few Slowpoke.

Unfortunately for Miror B, he could only actually find unstylish and lame Zubats, which Miror B despises with a passion. They clog up space for the more stylish Pokemon, like Lotad and Nidoran. Miror B looked around for what seemed like an agonizing age. However, he finally found one of those superior Slowpoke. Miror B quickly walked up to the slow and sedated Pokemon and picked it up. Miror B turned the Slowpoke around, to find that the Slowpoke had already lost its tail. Miror B dropped it in panic, and ran around looking for another, which he quickly found. He picked that one up, and saw that it also had no tail. Miror B tried to figure out who beat him to the punch, and then realized that those pathetic losers must have had accomplices who were helping them.

"Hey, there you are!" a voice cried out. Miror B turned towards the origin of the cry to see that the two from before were glaring at him, however there was also a plethora of people wearing the same unstylish outfits behind them.

Miror B stared back at the mob and smiled. He joyfully said "Well, I think I need to thank you boys for giving me the Slowpoke idea, however it seems that you and your friends have gone through the hassle of ripping off the tails for nothing, for I will take those with the might of Miror B." Miror B then sent out his Lombre (his Lotad has recently evolved) and his Nidoran. He grinned, assured of his ability to beat these losers.

The mob then sent out their Pokemon, and Miror B began to battle these people one at a time. Miror B's Pokemon showed off their significantly superior strength to the Pokemon of the mob. His Lombre was firing off his Water Gun, and Nidoran spammed its Double Kick, which quickly finished off all of the Pokemon. One of the Pokemon of the goons, a nice looking Growlithe caught the attention of Miror B. Miror b thought that it was a pretty Groovy Growlithe, so he threw his one and only remaining Pokeball at it in order to steal it. However, thanks to the battle disturbances the wild Zubat in the cave were going wild, and one of these Zubat actually flew into the path of the ball, and was caught by Miror B.

Miror B looked in horror, he actually caught one of those vermin. Miror B picked up his new Pokemon's ball, and shouted loudly. However he calmed himself down, all of the mob had run off after having all of their Pokemon crushed so Miror B was more or less assured to obtain those tail treasures.

However, as Miror B continued walking deeper in the cave, however he soon came across a man with rather groovy green hair, however he was also wearing some awful silver suite with a red R in the middle. Miror B looked at the man and said "Excuse me gentleman, but unless you want to be crushed by my Pokemon, I would move out of the way."

The green haired man smirked and said "You made a mistake going against Team Rocket, you unfashionable loser."

Miror B cracked his knuckles, and said "Well, I guess this won't be as easy as I hoped." Miror B said, then he suddenly remembered what Team Rocket was. Shocked, Miror B said "Wait, y-you guys are-are members of T-team Rocket."

The green haired man smirked and said "Yes, you fool."

Miror B gulped, but then he forced a smile on his face. Miror B did want to eventually overthrow Team Rocket, so he might as well get stated now. "Well, bring it on then." he said.

The green haired man threw down his Pokemon and Miror B commanded his two Pokemon to attack, and the battle between the two began.


	16. Chapter 16 - Horrible Hiker

Keith and Crystal were slowly making their way through Union Cave. It was rather well lit, because it was a rather frequently traveled path as it was the easiest way to go to and from Violet City and Azalea Town. Despite how well lit it was Keith was not enjoying it inside the cave. He hated the Pokemon that were inside it, and so did Mareep who seemed to try and hide in Keith's arms each time one of the Rock and Ground type Pokemon commonly found in the cave came too close for its liking. Keith decided it would probably be best to try his hardest not to fight anyone or anything a. Keith turned to Crystal and asked "Can we try to get out of here as fast as possible?"

Smiling Crystal said in jest "Why, are you scared of caves? Or have these vicious Geodude and Zubat scared you?"

Keith shook his head and said "No, but Mareep is." He said, with the Sheep Pokemon trying its best to curl up into a ball in Keith hands. Keith was glad he managed to obtain a pair of gloves from the Pokemon Center, because without them he would have been fried by the Pokemon's electric shocks.

"Yeah-yeah, blame your Pokemon why don't you." Crystal replied. Then again she also didn't love being inside this cave, so she was glad that Keith was prioritizing getting out of here. The two picked up their pace as they headed further into the tunnel.

However, shortly after the two decided to pick up the pace they heard a loud bellowing voice shout "HEY STOP!"

The two turned around, and saw a rather overweight guy in hiking gear with a large beard running up to them. The guy ran right up to the two and stopped right in front of them. He completely ignored Keith and stared right at Crystal and shouted in a loud and deep voice "So, what is a pretty lady like you doing in a daak and scary place like this?"

Crystal leaned back, showing how uncomfortable she was, however the overweight man didn't seem to take any notice to this. She looked at Keith with a facial expression begging for help and nervously said "Ummmm, you know... I'm just walking through."

The hiker smiled and said "How interesting, well whats your name pretty girl."

Crystal stepped back a little, the guys breath stank. She glanced over at Keith again but he wasn't really reacting to what was happening at all, and was just staring at the man. She looked back at the scary man and said "Ummmmmmmmmmmm...Crystal"

The man took a step closer to Crystal "Such a pretty name for such a pretty lady. My name is Daniel." Daniel looked over at Keith quickly and said "So, do you want me to help you to guide you through this tunnel, or are you busy with that whimp?"

Keith sighed, he didn't care that the man that resembled a Neanderthal thought he was a whimp because this mans opinion is irrelevant to him.

Crystal, desperate to get away from the man said "Yeah I am kinda busy with Keith, so sorry." Crystal just assumed that this would be a polite way to get this smelly man away from her.

Daniel scoffed and shouted "YOU DON'T WANT THIS WHIMP TO GUIDE YOU THROUGH THIS CAVE." Daniel thought of a way to convince this pretty girl to go with him. He looked back at Keith and saw the Mareep trying to hide from him in Keith's arms. He smiled, turned to Keith and said "Well, why don't you and me battle over the pretty lady then?"

Keith sighed and said "Why would I want to battle someone like you?"

Crystal looked at Keith worried and said "Keith, can you battle him please? For me."

Keith sighed and said "Well, to be honest I don't think I should. I mean this is your problem, why don't you battle him?"

Crystal looked back at the gross man, and gulped. She reached for her belt and said "Ok then, I will battle you." determined to not let the man spend more time around her.

Daniel started laughing and said "Wow, you have a lot of guts for a pretty girl. But there is no way a girl could beat me. It is a shame that the whimp didn't want to fight me, but then again I guess with his pathetic Pokemon he knew he didn't stand a chance."

Crystal grabbed her Tyrogue's Pokeball and was about to throw it out when Keith grabbed her arm. Crystal looked at him shocked and said "What?"

Keith let go of her arm, and put his Mareep down on the ground. He ripped off his gloves and said "You can disrespect me, but don't you dare say anything bad about my Pokemon." He reached for one of his Pokeball, and threw out his Bayleef. After being sent out, Bayleef rushed over to Keith and tackled him to the ground and started to lick his face. Keith sighed and said "Please Bayleef, we need to battle."

The Hiker smiled, assured of his superiority and sent out his Geodude. Keith stood up after his Bayleef got off of him. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "_Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Mistaking them for rocks and boulders, it is commonly stepped on. If they are stepped on they get angry._" Keith sighed and said "Bayleef use Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef responded with "Bay bay." Bayleef then spun its head around and shot leaves at the Geodude, which hit and knocked the Geodude out in one hit. Daniel looked in shock and said "Damn kid, you got lucky." Daniel then returned his Geodude and quickly switched it out with a large rock snake. "Try to beat that you whimp!"

Keith scanned the Pokemon with the Pokedex and it said "_Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. When it travels underground it causes tremors and earthquakes. It can move at 50 mph._" Keith smiled, and said "Bayleef, use Vine Whip!" Bayleef then shot vines from its neck and wrapped around the base of the extremely large snake, then Bayleef pulled at it and made it fall to the ground, knocking it out. Keith just smiled, and returned his Bayleef. He put his gloves back on and picked up Mareep again. "Lets go." Keith said to Crystal as he started to walk off.

Crystal smiled and said "Thanks Keith." and she followed him, as Daniel started crying about how Keith simply won thanks to a fluke behind the two.


	17. Chapter 17 - Bugsy Bothers

At around 12:30, Keith and Crystal stepped out of Union cave, and entered Route 33. Keith and Mareep were both glad to finally be out of that cave. Mareep let out a loud "Baaaaaa" and fell asleep again. Keith smiled and put it into its ball. Keith looked at Crystal and said "Well, we should probably get to the gym and challenge it as quickly as possible."

Crystal nodded and said "Have you ever been told you have a one track mind Keith?"

Keith shook his head and asked "Why do you ask?"

Crystal smirked and said "Never mind. Lets just go." The two quickly passed through the small Route quickly, and on their way they passed some weird looking well that they didn't bother to pay any attention to. The two entered Azalea Town, which was a rather small place with no real landmarks beside the Pokemart, Pokecenter and the Gym. Thanks to the fact hat none of his Pokemon have received any damage since the Skarmory incident Keith went straight to the Azalea Gym. Before they entered the gym they couldn't help but notice that the large building didn't seem to have a roof and that there was a large tree sticking out of it.

Upon entering the large door, Keith looked around the vast room. It was basically a huge roofless greenroom, with the ground being covered with wild grass and exotic plants. There were bug type Pokemon crawling on the ground, and in the middle of the room was a ridiculously large tree. Under the tree was a large group of people, and Keith just assumed that the Gym Leader would be there, so he walked up to the crowd, and listened in to their conversation.

"Are you saying that you aren't going to do anything about those Terrible Team Rocket Thugs? You pretentious pathetic parasite." Miror B asked, with tears in his eyes.

Bugsy, who was sitting down by the tree with his head down said "Look, I'm sorry that Team Rocket took your Pokemon... but I still don't see how that is my problem, you shouldn't have tackled something that you couldn't handle."

The crowd started shouting about how that was no way to treat someone who tried to stop Team Rocket, but Keith doubted that was legitimate. However, Keith knew Miror B wasn't lying about how they took his Pokemon, since he was crying, and despite all of his other flaws Miror B did care for the well-being of his Pokemon. Keith looked to the left of the crowd, and saw a large bug type Pokemon, looking away from the crowd with its sword like arms crossed, visibly annoyed about something. Keith scanned the Pokemon with his Pokedex, and it said "_Scyther, the Mantis Pokemon. It is nearly impossible to parry its attacking scythes. Its movements are like a ninja's._" Keith looked at the Pokemon again, this Scyther had a visible scar on over its eye, and looked ridiculously tough. Keith shrugged his shoulders, turned and walked back over to the crowd and listened to them again.

An old man shouted at Bugsy "Why won't you go and help, you are a strong enough gym leader aren't you?"

Bugsy, still sitting with his head down said softly, "No, I honestly am probably not."

Keith glanced back over at the Scyther and quickly said loudly so that the group could hear "Well that Scyther of yours looks pretty tough, so why do you think you can't beat them?"

Bugsy coldly said "That Pokemon is strong, but it refuses to listen to me anymore."

Keith sighed, and scrunched up his face. He was confused and curious as to why the Scyther was no longer listening to him, and he was going to ask before he was interrupted by Miror B. When Miror B first heard Keith's voice, he looked up to him and hugged Keith's legs, and still crying said "Please Keith, you're strong. Please help me get my Pokemon back."

Keith sighed and said "Why should I, you are an idiot?" Miror B then started begging incomprehensibly and refused to let go of Keith's legs. Keith sighed, turned to Crystal and said "What should I do?"

Crystal turned to Keith and said, with a hint of sadness in her voice said "Well, how would you like it if your Pokemon were taken from you?"

Keith thought about it for a moment and sighed. He turned back to Miror B and said "Well, I guess I might as well help you. But I hope you realise that I am not doing this as a sign that I like you as a human." Keith looked at the crowd "So, does anyone know anything about this Team Rocket organisation?"

An old man from the crowd walked up and said "Well my name is Kurt, and I am a creator of Pokeballs. Let me just say that I apologize that you need to do this, but no one else in this town besides Bugsy would be able to beat them." He paused for a moment and glared at Bugsy, and continued with "Team Rocket are a villainous team known for their theft of people's Pokemon. They are based in Kanto, but have recently entered Johto. This Team recently decided that they would rip the tails off of the Slowpoke found in this town's famous Slowpoke Well and sell them, since there are people out there willing to pay large amount of money for them. Yesterday, that young man crying on you tried to stop that them, however he got defeated by their leader and had is Pokemon stolen."

Keith looked at Miror B and asked "Were all of your Pokemon stolen?"

Miror B sobbing said "N-no." and reached for his belt and threw out his Zubat which started to fly around quickly. Keith looked at the bat and scanned it, and his Pokedex said "_Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Capable of flying safely in dark places, it emits ultrasonic cries to check for any obstacle__s_" Keith sighed and said "Ok, then I will get your Pokemon back." as he put his Pokedex back in his Pocket.

The old man nodded and said "Well, if you succeed go to my house, for I am sheltering this young man whilst he has no Pokemon. My house is the most western one in the town, so just go there."

Keith nodded and said "OK then." and walked towards the door, with Crystal following him. By this point Bugsy's Scyther was looking at Keith, rather interested in him.

The second Keith left through the door Bugsy said to the crowd "You have your savior or whatever, so get out of my Gym."


	18. Chapter 18 - Proton's Powered Pokemon

Keith and Crystal walked out of the large gym building, and went towards the well they passed earlier in the day. Crystal, who was rather surprised that Keith actually accepted the plea of Miror B asked "Keith, why are you doing this? You are not normally this compassionate."

Keith sighed and said "Well, to be honest it seems Miror B's Pokemon actually like him, so I wouldn't want to separate the three. However, the main reason I am doing this is because it seemed like the crowd wasn't going to get lost until the Team Rocket thing is sorted, and I wouldn't be able to battle Bugsy if the crowd stuck around. So I thought I might as well do it myself."

Crystal shook her head, "You really aren't interested in people are you?" she asked.

Keith paused for a bit, and replied with "Not really to be honest."

Crystal, who remembered that she still had questions she wanted to ask Keith continued the chain of questions with "Well Keith why do you feel that way?"

Keith looked over at Crystal and asked "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and said "Well, I am just a little curious."

Keith sighed and said "Well, would you really like humans if you spent a majority of your time growing up around people like Miror B and Lyra?

Crystal took a moment to remember Lyra, and she shuddered. Crystal had to admit, that although she had only spent a modicum of time in the presence of Lyra she already hated her, and Miror B was not a much better character. Crystal was going to continue with her attempted interrogation of Keith's past, but the two reached Slowpoke Well, and Crystal decided that it would be best to wait until after this thing was done to try and glean more information out of Keith.

Keith wasted no time and immediately climbed down the rather long ladder to get down into the cave. Crystal however waited a bit, debating whether or not she wanted to climb down the stairs and go to into the cave. Crystal did regret not climbing up the Bellsprout Tower with Keith since she was so bored whilst she was waiting, so she decided that she ought as well, and that the cave couldn't be too bad. Crystal shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to follow Keith down the ladder.

When Keith reached the bottom of the extremely long ladder, he jumped off it and more or less collapsed and started panting loudly. He still wasn't very physically fit, despite all of his recent walking and his long climb of Bellsprout Tower. Keith waited for Crystal and thought about how at least he wasn't in as bad of a state as he was when he climbed Bellsprout Tower. When Crystal came down the ladder she also collapsed in a similar state to Keith. Keith waited for Crystal to regain her composure, and then the two headed out deeper into the Cave.

Crystal immediately regretted entering the cave. It was insanely dank, with water dripping from the ceiling, Zubats flying everywhere, puddles of water on the floor and the whole place was an extremely cold temperature. The remains of the battle between Miror B and the Team Rocket grunts were still present, with broken rocks and fainted Rattatas lying all over the place.

Keith didn't pay much attention to the destruction, and just kept walking deeper into the cave. Soon the two came across a man in black clothes with green hair. His back was facing the two, and to his left was a bunch of Slowpoke that seemed to have had their tails removed, and to his right was a pile of those pink tails, and in a cage next to the pile of tails was Miror B's Nidoran and a Pokemon that Keith assumed was the evolution of Lotad.

Upon seeing the pile of disembodied tails, Crystal couldn't help but shudder and whisper "Ewww, gross."

"So would I be right to assume you are the guy that defeated Miror B?" Keith asked in deadpan.

The green haired man heard Keith, and turned around. He smiled, very self confidently and asked "Why do two runts like you care?"

Keith sighed and said "I presume that awful symbol on your shirt is that of Team Rocket's, which means that I need to kick you out of this cave and take those two Pokemon of Miror B's back."

The green haired man smiled "You are one foolish boy, but you do have guts if you are willing to challenge the great Proton of Team Rocket to a fight." Proton then sent out a large rat like Pokemon.

Keith sighed and muttered "I guess I will have to fight you then." and pulled out his Pokedex to scan the large rat. "_Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon. With its long fangs, this surprisingly violent Pokemon can gnaw away even the thickest of concrete._" Keith reached for his belt, and threw out his Phanpy, who blew on its trunk as it was summoned.

The two trainers shouted their commands, as the Pokemon battled each other. Phanpy started with a Bulldoze, which the Raticate managed to dodge rather easily, and then proceeded to run at it and use Super Fang, which hit successfully and halved Phanpy's remaining HP. Phanpy managed to shake the rat off, and charged at it with another Bulldoze, which the Raticate easily dodged again. The Mouse Pokemon was using its speed to its advantage and charged at Phanpy in order to use a Hyper Fang. However, Phanpy was prepared, and quickly turned to face the Raticate and used Bulldoze again as the Raticate was in mid attack, hitting it hard but not fainting it. Phanpy then went to use Rollout, and Raticate went to dodge, however thanks to the Bulldoze the Raticate's speed was reduced, allowing Phanpy to hit it repeatedly in its Rollout attack, causing the over sized Rat to faint.

Proton frowned, and returned his Raticate. "Looks like I underestimated you, however good luck beating this next Pokemon with a ground type like that." Proton then sent out a purple ball that was emitting a constant stream of gas, that cried out "KOFFING!"

Keith scanned the Pokemon, and his Pokedex said "_Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Toxic gas is contained within its balloon shaped body, so it can cause massive explosions._" Keith commanded his Phanpy to use Bulldoze, which the elephant Pokemon tried to do, however the floating Pokemon simply floated up, making the move miss. Then Koffing returned fire by spitting out a large ball of sludge at Phanpy, which hit it, causing it to faint instantly.

Crystal saw the puzzled face of Keith and said "That Koffing must have Levitate as its ability, it makes ground type moves automatically miss."

Keith sighed, and tried to think of something that would be able to beat the Koffing. His Bayleef had a type disadvantage, and Keith felt like his Magikarp was getting a bit rusty, and would under-perform. Keith sighed and decided he had one Pokemon that could do it. He reached for his Pocket, and sent out his Mareep, which upon being sent out opened its eyes sleepily and yawned. Keith looked at the Mareep and said "Mareep, its time to battle." The Mareep cried out, to show it was ready to fight.

The two trainers shouted their commands, and the Pokemon fought. It started with Mareep shooting off Thunder Shocks at the Koffing, who managed to simply float away from all of the attacks, and countered the Thunder Shocks with a Sludge attack which it shot off at Mareep. Mareep managed to dodge the sludge, and tried to use Thunder Wave, but the Koffing just floated away from the shock, and used Poison Gas, which engulfed the sheep, and then whilst Mareep was disorientated in the poisonous, purple cloud it shot off another Sludge at it and this time it hit.

At this point Keith was ready to switch Mareep with Bayleef, however a blinding flash of light emanated from the smoke, and when the smoke cleared, Mareep had changed. It was now pink, and was standing up on two legs. Not only that but the ball on the back of its tail was now blue instead of yellow. Keith pulled out his Pokedex, and scanned his new Pokemon. "_Flaaffy, the Wool Pokemon. If its coat becomes charged with electricity, its tail lights up. It fires hair when its tail lights up._" It bleated out.

The Flaaffy stood up and shot of Discharge, which caused it to shoot of a few large waves of electricity which covered an area that was far too wide for the Koffing to dodge and resulted in knocking it out in one move. Keith looked up at the Team Rocket member, with a smirk on his face and said "Well, I think it is time for you to go."

Proton returned his Koffing and whilst still smiling said "You think you have won, however you have done nothing but successfully angered the entire Team Rocket Organisation, and we aren't known to forgive people. So enjoy your victory whilst you can you two runts." Then Proton threw down a smoke ball and fled, without saying another word.

Keith sighed as the smoke started clearing and said "Well, that sounds fun."


	19. Chapter 19 - Bugging Bugsy

After Proton ran away, Keith remembered that his Mareep just evolved, and ran over to his Flaaffy. Without thinking Keith picked up his slightly larger and rather heavier evolved Pokemon, without his rubber gloves on. However, Keith was not electrocuted since he touched the rubbery pink skin of Flaaffy, which does not conduct electricity. Keith tried to pick up the Flaaffy, which he struggled to do thanks to its weight increase. Keith just put it down and sighed, and commanded his Flaaffy to break the cage, freeing Miror B's petrified Pokemon. The Pokemon looked at Keith and Crystal, and cried out their name in thanks, before they ran away, to where Keith and Crystal assumed Miror B was. Keith returned his Flaaffy, and the two walked out of the cave and went to the Pokemon Center to heal Keith's Pokemon, and stay the night since it was already 4:30.

After the two left the Cave, Bugsy's Scyther came out of the Shadows, having followed Keith whilst Bugsy wasn't paying attention and watched the whole thing. "Scy..." it said, and left the cave back to go back to the gym.

In the morning, Keith and Crystal headed out to the large, Greenhouse style building that was the Azalea Gym. Keith cracked his knuckles, and opened the buildings large doors to see the purple haired kid sitting down against the large tree in the center of the room. Keith looked to the side of the gym, to see the Scyther in the same position as it was yesterday. Keith walked up to Bugsy and coughed.

Bugsy looked up at Keith and with disinterestedly stared at him. "Can I help you with something?" he said bored.

Crystal looked at Bugsy with disdain, she couldn't figure out what was up with him. It was liked his spirit was crushed.

Keith smiled, and decided that he might as well trash talk. "Well, the first thing you can do is just give me one of your badge, and save me the trouble."

Bugsy stood up and said "Please don't tell me this is actually happening, because I really don't want it to."

Keith sighed, "Damn, you are less enthusiastic than I am. Me and you are battling for your badge right now."

Bugsy rolled his eyes and said "Unfortunately, I can't say no to your challenge so lets go right here and now. It will be a 3 vs 3 battle, my bugs vs your whatever you have, sound good?"

Keith smiled, and said "Yeah. Where are we battling?"

Bugsy said "Right here." and threw down his Pokeball, revealing a Lady Bug like Pokemon with 4 arms.

Keith reached for his Pokedex, and scanned it "_Ledian, the Five Star Pokemon. It uses starlight as energy. When more stars appear at night, the patterns on its back grow larger._" Keith smirked, and sent out his Flaaffy.

The two trainers then shouted their commands, and the Pokemon fought. Flaaffy shot off a Thunder Shock at the Ledian, who flew away from it and used Silver Wind, which hit Flaaffy. Flaaffy, shook off the hit and shot out another Thunder Shock, which the Ledian dodged again. The Ledian ran up to Flaaffy, and used Comet Punch, and hit Flaaffy multiple times on the wool. However, thanks to Flaaffy's ability Static, the Ledian become paralyzed, and then Flaaffy shot out a Discharge at the Ledian, hitting it and knocking it out.

Bugsy didn't react to his Pokemon being knocked out, and simply sent out a Stag Beetle like Pokemon. Keith scanned the Pokemon with his Pokedex, and it stated "_Pinsir The Stag Beetle Pokemon. It grips its prey with its pincers until the prey is torn in half. What it can't tear, it tosses._"

Flaaffy and Pinsir then started to fight. Flaaffy it the Pinsir with a Thunder Shock, however Pinsir just tanked the shock and charged at Flaaffy, and used Brick Break on Flaaffy's pink body, which caused no paralyzation but hit Flaaffy hard. Flaaffy tried to use Tackle on the Pinsir whilst it was Close, however Pinsir grabbed it with its horns and used Vice Grip on it, knocking it out. Pinsir then threw the Flaaffy to the side.

Keith withdrew Flaaffy and said "Nice job Flaaffy" Then he sent out his Phapny to replace it. The two trainers shouted their commands, and the Pokemon carried them out. Phanpy started with a bulldoze at Pinsir, but Pinsir jumped out of the way and grabbed it and used Seismic Toss. Phanpy quickly jumped back up, and used Rollout. However Pinsir simply grabbed the Elephant with its horns, and tried to use Vice Grip on the Phanpy. However, whilst in the Pinsir's grip Phanpy used Rollout again, spinning itself out of Pinsir's grasp, and hitting it on the head with Rollout. Phanpy then quickly jumped down and hit the Pinsir with a Bulldoze, knocking it out.

Bugsy didn't even react and returned his Pinsir. "I might as well give up now, because that Pinsir was my strongest Pokemon that still actually listens to me."

Keith looked at him confused. Crystal looked at him and said "Seriously? Why do you act like you don't care?"

Bugsy, with the same bored tone of voice said "Because, when Team Rocket first came to this town they bribed me to not act against them, and I accepted like anyone would. However, ever since then that Scyther of mine has refused to listen to me, and I don't see the point in trying to battle without it anymore."

Crystal, with an empathetic tone said "Are you saying that ever since Scyther left you, you have been depressed?" Bugsy nodded his head "Well then why haven't you told it up until now?" Crystal asked.

Bugsy looked to the side, "I have, it still refuses t listen to me." he said, and pulled out a badge from his Pocket. He offered it to Keith and said "I forfeit, so take the badge."

Keith, sighed and said "That's a shame." Before he could do anything else though, the Scyther came up and hit the unsuspecting Phanpy with a slash, knocking it out. Keith looked at it in shock, as it jumped in front of Bugsy, to signify that it wanted to battle with him.

Bugsy, who eyes were open wide in shock said "Scyther, are you saying you want to battle with me?" Scyther nodded its head and said "Scy." Bugsy, who was shocked at Scyther's sudden change of heart smiled and said "Well Keith, the battle is still on."

Keith wanted to point out that Bugsy already forfeited, but he decided against it. He returned his Phanpy, and sent out his Bayleef. The two Pokemon stared each other down, as the two trainers prepared to battle each other for the badge.


	20. Chapter 20 - Scintillating Scyther

Keith and Bugsy stared each other down. Keith saw how quickly Scyther had managed to knock out his Phanpy, who was a rather tough Pokemon, and with only Bayleef left and a type disadvantage. Keith sighed, thanks to Scyther's Bug and Flying type all of Bayleef's Grass type moves would do basically noting, leaving but a handful of moves that could actually affect the thing. Keith closed his eyes, and quickly came up with a basic strategy.

Suddenly filled with self-confidence and self-assurance, Bugsy smiled and said "Well, make the first move Keith."

Keith opened his eyes and said, "If you expect me to make the first move, you will be waiting for a while. You can go first."

Bugsy scoffed, and shouted his commands at Scyther, and in response Keith shouted his.

The battle started with Scyther rushing at Bayleef with a Quick Attack, faster than Bayleef could react. Bayleef however took minimal damage from that, and went to use Vine Whip on Scyther, which it dodged quickly. Scyther then used Double Team and surrounded Bayleef. Bayleef tried to use Razor Leaf on them, but it didn't hit the real one. So Bayleef extended its vines, and shot its vines out to the circle and spun them around the circle quickly. When Bayleef's vines hit the real Scyther, Bayleef quickly wrapped them all around the bug Pokemon, not allowing it to escape. Bayleef used Wring Out, and squeezed the Scyther hard. Since Scyther had taken no prior damage, Wring Out's damage was maximized and dealt a large amount of damage.

Bugsy looked worried and said "Nice play Keith, but don't underestimate Scyther."

Keith sighed and said "Well, you seem to be using nothing but brute strength and speed, so this isn't going to be too hard."

Bugsy grunted, and Scyther used its brute strength and managed to break free of Bayleef's vines, and quickly used Wing Attack on the unprepared Grass Type, hitting it hard. Bayleef stumbled, but didn't fall, and shook its head, determined not to let her trainer down. Scyther smiled, knowing just how little health Bayleef had left. Bayleef charged at Scyther with a Tackle, which Scyther dodged by jumping to the left quickly, and used Pursuit, knocking the Grass type Pokemon onto the ground.

Bugsy smirked, and said "Ha, you couldn't stand up to the might of Scyther, could you?"

Keith sighed and said "Look again."

Bugsy looked back down at Bayleef, and saw it glowing and it stand back up. He looked at Keith and asked "HOW?!"

Keith smiled and said "Synthesis."

Bayleef stood back up, and smiled confidently, with most of its HP restored. Bugsy then shouted commands frantically at Scyther, and Keith calmly commanded his Bayleef. Scyther rushed at Bayleef and used Slash, however Bayleef used Vine Whip and blocked the slash with its vine. Scyther went to use Slash with its second arm, but it was blocked by Bayleef's other vines. There was a little bit of a standoff between the two for a little. Bayleef's Vines then wrapped themselves around Scyther's scythes, stopping him from moving. Bayleef then extruded more vines from its body, and wrapped more of them around the Scyther, stopping it from moving. Then Bayleef started to charge up for a Solar Beam, whilst Scyther struggled to break free. However it failed, and Bayleef shot off the high powered beam of light, which dealt a large amount of damage to the Scyther. Then to finish it off, Bayleef used Body Slam on the Scyther and caused it to faint.

Keith smiled and said "Ha, you couldn't stand against the might of Bayleef, could you?"

Bugsy frowned, however the frown was quickly wiped away with a smile, and he walked over to Keith and handed him the badge. "Congratulations, you have won yourself a Hive Badge."

Keith grabbed the badge and said "Thanks" and he put the badge on the inside of his jacket.

Bugsy smiled and said "I should be the one thanking you, because after you showed up, Scyther seemed to start following my orders again." Bugsy looked back at Scyther who was now standing up again and said "Me and Scyther will become a great team again, right Scyther?" Scyther looked at him, and shook its head. It walked over to Keith and said "Scyther."

Keith looked at it perplexed and said "What?" as the Scyther pointed at his belt.

Crystal, who was still shocked that Keith managed to pull that win seemingly out of his ass said "Keith, I think it is saying that it wants to go with you."

Bugsy looked at it, with a tear in his eye and said "Is that true Scyther?"

Scyther didn't listen to him, so Keith said "Scyther, do you want to travel around with me?" Scyther nodded its head and said "Scyther, Scy." Bayleef walked up to Keith, and said "Bay bay." in approval of Scyther's request. Keith smirked, and said "Ok then Scyther, you and me can go together."

Bugsy looked at Keith and said "Keith, but Scyther is my Pokemon."

Keith looked at him deadpan and said, "Well, to be honest if it doesn't like you anymore, it might as well not be yours."

Bugsy looked up, starting to cry and said "Fine, take the damn Scyther. I thought you weren't so heartless though."

Keith reached for his bag and threw a Pokeball at the Scyther, which allowed itself to be captured, transferring its ownership from Bugsy to Keith. Keith then picked up the ball, and returned Bayleef. Then, without muttering another word he walked out the door.

Crystal looked at Keith horrified that he would do something like that. She looked at Bugsy, who seemed to have collapsed and said "I am so sorry, I can't imagine what you are going through." and walked out the door after Keith.


	21. Chapter 21 - Kurt's Pokeballs

Keith was sitting down in the Pokemon Center, waiting for his Pokemon to be healed when Crystal walked in. Crystal glared at Keith and angrily walked up to Keith and loudly demanded "WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE BUGSY'S POKEMON!"

Keith looked up at her and said "Well, he kinda did let me have it. Also the Scyther wanted to go with me. And can you not shout, its kinda embarrassing"

Crystal shook her head and said "You weren't actually supposed to take it."

Keith sighed and asked "Well how the hell am I supposed to know that. I mean logically it would have served no purpose for Bugsy to keep Scyther, so how the hell am I supposed to know if he is being serious or not?"

Crystal looked at Keith, and she realized he really didn't have any social skills concerning other humans whatsoever. Crystal was going to make another comment before Keith was called back over towards he desk to collect his now healed Pokemon.

Keith walked over to the desk and grabbed his five Pokemon's Pokeballs, and attached them to his belt. Keith looked at Crystal and said "We should probably go and visit that guy we were supposed to after beating Proton."

Crystal looked surprised, she had completely forgotten that they told that old man at the gym that they would go over to his house after beating Proton. She assumed she had forgotten because Miror B's Pokemon just ran away the second they were set free. Crystal said "Yeah we should probably get going." and the two left towards the west of the town.

Miror B smiled, throwing the ball containing his Lombre in the air and grabbing it again as he walked through the Slowpoke well. He approached the untouched pile of Slowpoke tails and grinned. "Thank you for this wonderful present Keith." he said to himself "However, next time we meet I will need to take your powerful Pokemon away from you." Miror B cracked his knuckles, it was time for him to sell these tails and acquire all of the money he would ever need, and the first thing he was going to purchase would be a hot hair balloon shaped liked his head.

Keith and Crystal walked into the most north-western house, to see the old man sitting at a desk, sculpting something. The old man looked at the two and said "Oh, there you two are. If you are looking for that tall man with the afro, he left and told me to thank you for you."

Keith sighed and said "Don't worry, I was definitely not interested in seeing him. Sorry for being late, I just beat Bugsy."

The old man smiled and said "You really are a great trainer, and that's good that you waited a while before coming here, because I just got your reward ready. Let me just go get it." The old man then walked into another room to go and get something.

Keith smiled and said "Sweet, a reward."

Crystal slapped her hand against her face and muttered "Keith, you are supposed to act humble and pretend to refuse a reward when you get one. Because then people will think you did it just for the reward."

Keith looked at her and said "How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

The old man walked back into the room with a container that had 7 Pokeballs sitting in it, each one looking different. He smiled and said "Here, I made these 7 Pokeballs."

Crystal looked at them and asked "What do they do?"

The old man smiled and explained "That first ball is called a Level Ball, and it works best on Pokemon that are weaker than yours. The second ball is called a Lure Ball, and it works best on Pokemon that you fish. The third ball is called a Moon Ball, and works best on Pokemon at evolve via a Moon Stone. That fourth ball is called a Friend Ball, and it makes a Pokemon more friendly towards you. That fifth ball is called a Love Ball, which works better on Pokemon of the opposite gender of your Pokemon and also on Pokemon of the same species. That sixth ball is called a Heavy Ball, which works best on heavier Pokemon. That seventh ball is called a Fast Ball, which is more effective the faster the Pokemon you are trying to catch is, and also works well on Pokemon that like to run from battle."

Keith, surprised at how good all of these Pokeballs asked "How did you get all of these balls, I have never seen any of them in a shop before."

The old man smiled and said "I did, for I am the legendary Pokeball crafter, KURT!"

Keith and Crystal looked at each other, they both had never heard of this so called 'Legendary' craftsman. However, Crystal not wanting to be rude said unconvincingly "Oh wow, I have heard so much about you."

Kurt, not being an idiot said "You two have never heard of me before have you?"

"No we haven't." Keith said honestly.

Kurt closed his eyes and said "Figures."

Keith grabbed the container off of the table, and put the Pokeballs in his bag. "Well I would love to stay and chat, but we have to go."

Kurt opened his eyes and said "Well, I wish you both good luck on your journey."

Crystal smiled and said "Thanks." as the two opened the door and left.

About two seconds after exiting Kurt house, Keith heard someone say "Finally, now you can give me that Bayleef of yours."

Keith looked behind him to see Silver, standing there smirking.


	22. Chapter 22 - Silver's Progress

Keith looked and Silver and sighed. "I know you want my Pokemon for some poorly explained reason, but can we just not do this today? Because I am really tired."

Silver looked at Keith and said "Do you really think that you saying that would make me go away?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "No, but I thought I might as well try it. Anyway, what makes you think that you will beat me? Because your last attempt was a complete failure."

Silver smiled and said "Well, we will just have to see about that, won't we?"

Keith sighed and said "You know that even if you managed to take Bayleef it wouldn't listen to you right?"

Silver shook his head and said "Eventually it will listen to me, anyway it think it is time for lss talky and more fighty."

Crystal went to reach for her belt to go and send out on of her Pokemon and whispered "Keith, I will send out my Pokemon so we can both beat Silver, because he seems rather confident for some reason." However, a second after she stopped talking her Pokegear started ringing, and she saw that the caller was Gold. Crystal blushed and quickly said "Well actually that wouldn't be very sporting of me, and you can take care of this guy easily. So I am just going to go and meet you at the Pokecenter, bye." and she ran off in order to go and answer her phone.

Keith rolled his eyes and looked at Silver and said "Well, lets just get this over with."

Silver and Keith both threw down their Pokemon. Silver, as predicted by Keith sent out his Totodile, which had seemed to change its form. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it "_Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokemon. Once its Jaws clamp down on its foe, it will absolutely not let go unless it loses its fangs. New fangs do grow back quickly however._" Keith smirked, this didn't change his plan at all. Keith reached for his belt and sent out his Flaaffy, which was woken up thanks to its send out. It opened its eyes and yawned loudly. Flaaffy looked around, and realized its situation and stood up, ready to fight.

Silver smiled, Keith did exactly what he predicted. Silver smiled and said "You are so predictable Keith."

The battled started with Flaaffy shooting off a Thunder Shock at Croconaw, however Croconaw dug underground to avoid the lightning shock. Flaaffy listened for the sounds underneath it, and quickly rolled out of the way as Croconaw jumped up. Croconaw landed next to Flaaffy, and used Bulldoze which hit Flaaffy for a OHKO.

Keith opened his eyes wide in shock, and said "Sorry Flaaffy" and returned it into its ball. He reached for his belt and then replaced it with Bayleef. When Bayleef was sent out, it looked around and saw Keith. Then he tackled Keith to the ground and started licking his face compassionately. "Bayleef, please stop we need to beat Silver" Keith pleaded as he was being licked. Bayleef looked over and saw Croconaw and the man who had tried to take her previously. Bayleef stared at Croconaw and said "Bay" and got off Keith. Keith stood up and smiled and said "Lets show this guy how good we are."

The battle between Bayleef and Croconaw started with Bayleef trying to use Razor Leaf on the Croconaw, however it dug underground a second time and avoided the leaves. Bayleef, like Flaaffy listened to the underground noises and it jumped backwards when Croconaw jumped up. However as Croconaw jumped up Bayleef was prepared and hit it with a Vine Whip. Croconaw tanked the hit and quickly jumped to Bayleef and used Ice Fang on it, which hurt Bayleef pretty badly. Croconaw then refused to let go of Bayleef, as it tried to shake him off and pull him off with Vine Whip. Bayleef used Poison Powder on the Croconaw, and then started whacking it with its Vine's, which quickly knocked out the alligator Pokemon, however it did cause Bayleef a lot of damage.

Keith smirked, and returned his Bayleef. He turned around, smirked and said "That Croconaw is pretty strong, but with only one Pokemon you don't have a chance."

Sliver laughed and said "Oh, but you see I have more than one Pokemon." and he returned his Croconaw and replaced it with a bird covered in steel, that Keith quickly realized was the Skarmory that took away his Flaaffy.

Keith turned back to face Silver and said "How did you get that?"

Silver smirked and said "I watched your battle with it, and it fought well so I decided to go an catch it."

Keith sighed and said "So your secret weapon is a Pokemon that I have already defeated? That is a bit pathetic you know?"

Silver smiled and said "Yes, you defeated it with the help of your Flaaffy and your Bayleef, but with those two Pokemon weak you only have Phanpy left, which won't be able to touch Skarmory."

Keith smirked and said "Oh really? Well, I wonder what this could Possibly be then?" Keith reached for his belt, and sent out the Scyther that he had recently acquired from Bugsy. When it was released from its ball it cried out "Scy-Scy" and glared at the Skarmory.

Silver looked at the Scyther in shock. He could tell from the scar it had on its left eye that it was a the one Bugsy had. He had no idea how Keith had obtained that Pokemon, but Silver just shook his head and decided to focus on beating it.

Keith smiled and said "So, how do you like my newest edition to my team? He looks pretty cool doesn't he?

Silver scoffed and said "Looks don't mean anything in battle, and I will teach you that."

Scyther started by using Vacuum Wave, which hit the Skarmory quickly. Skarmory then flew up in the air to avoid being hit by the Scyther. Scyther took advantage of it flying away, and used agility to boost its speed. Skarmory tried to hit Scyther with Air Cutter, however thanks to its increased Speed Scyther dodged the attack, and flew up to the Skarmory and used Slash. Skarmory then shot off a Swifft and Scyther, witch knocked it back. The two Pokemon then both rushed at each other and used Wing Attack, which knocked them both to the ground. Thanks to its speed boost, Scyther quickly recovered and jumped up before Skarmory could, and used Slash repeatedly which caused the Skarmory to faint.

Keith smirked as his Scyther used the final Slash to knock out the Skarmory. He smiled and said "Good job Scyther." His Scyther smiled and flew over to him and said "Scy." Keith looked over at Silver, who had hung his head in defeat. Keith looked at him and said "You know maybe if you told me what you wanted Bayleef for I would help you do it." Keith and Scyther then walked over to the Pokecenter to go and heal his Pokemon and meet up with Crystal.


	23. Chapter 23 - Introducing Gold

Keith and Scyther quickly made it to the Pokemon Center, and healed the rest of Keith's Pokemon. Keith asked the girl at the desk where Crystal was, and it turned out that she had already booked out a room and was currently in it. Keith walked up the stairs and went straight towards Crystal's room, and opened the door to see Crystal sitting there looking kinda sad with her phone in her hand. Keith looked at her and said "Are you OK?"

Crystal looked up and saw Keith and jumped up in shock. She put her phone in her pocket and quickly said "Oh no I'm fine." and laughed insincerely.

Keith didn't believe her, but he knew she would keep denying it so he just said "Ok then." The two then decided to go to bed, and thanks to all they had been doing for the past few days they slept in until close to midday. When the two finally woke up from their rather long sleep the two decided to head out towards Goldenrod City, by exiting Azalea Town from the East into Ilex Forest. By 1:00pm, Keith and Crystal entered the pitch black Ilex Forest. The Forest was full of rather large trees, that blocked out the majority of the sunlight making it rather hard to see at all. Keith had a look at the Pokemon around, and could only see bug looking Pokemon, Zubats and one type of Pokemon that looked like a walking piece of grass. None of those Pokemon interested Keith at all, so he simply didn't bother trying to capture them.

The main problem for travelers in Ilex forest was not the Pokemon, it was the ease in which people can get lost traversing it thanks to how dark and overgrown the Forest really is. Keith and Crystal soon found themselves lost, with no idea where to actually go, despite Keith and Crystal having maps of the forest on their Pokegear. Keith and Crystal decided that they might as well just go and split up, and then call each other when one of them made it to the Ilex Shrine and instruct the other how to on how to get to the shrine. Keith headed to the East, whilst Crystal went West.

After about an hour of exploring Keith really was sick of this aimless walking around, and just sat down on the ground and sent out his Bayleef so that he could have some form of company. When Bayleef was sent out it saw Keith and happily said "Bay" and sat down next to him and rubbed its face against him affectionately. Keith looked at Bayleef and said "Why do you seem to act so weirdly around me?" Shortly after he said that someone in a red jacket with yellow pants wearing a yellow and navy cap walked past him and noticed him sitting there.

The guy looked at him and said "Hey, I am looking for someone, can you help me?"

Keith looked at the ground and said "Why do you think I would know where people are?"

The guy smiled smugly "I'm sorry, do you realize who you are talking to? I am Gold, the only person in the last 2 decades to ever beat the elite 4. So I ask you again, can you help me?" he said with a smug tone of voice.

Keith still didn't look at him, but he said "Oh that's cool, but I repeat, why do you think I would know where the person you are looking for is?"

Gold frowned at Keith and said "Well..." before his sentence was interrupted by Keith's Pokegear ringing.

Keith answered it and said "Did you find the shrine Crystal?"

"No Keith, I was calling you desperate for you to tell me the good news." Crystal replied.

Keith sighed and said "I would have called you if I found it."

Gold, who smiled when he heard Keith say Crystal's name smiled and said "Hey guy, if you are talking about the Ilex shrine I know how to get there."

Keith looked up at him suspiciously and asked "Seriously?"

Gold still smiling said "Yeah sure, and you can tell who you are talking to to track you with your Pokegear."

Keith looked back at his phone and said "So this guy who was walking past just offered to take me to the shrine, so I thought I might as well go with him."

Crystal on the other side of the forest smiled and said "Wow seriously?"

"Yeah, just use some kind of app to track my location and go to where I am." Keith said deadpan.

Crystal said "Ok Keith, cya soon." and hung up.

Keith put his phone in his pocket and stood up. He pulled his Bayleef's Pokeball off of his belt and returned it, and reattached it to his belt. Keith looked at Gold and said "Ok, take me to the shrine." Gold nodded, and he and Keith walked about 500 meters to the North East, until they made it to the rather modest shrine. Keith looked at Gold and said "Ok, well thanks for guiding me here."

Gold smiled and said "Well actually I thought I might as well wait until your friend comes back."

Keith looked at him suspiciously and said "Well, OK then." Keith then looked over at the shrine. It was rather modest and basic, and there was no real sign as to what the shrine was actually supposed to in worship of. Keith looked up in the air, and sighed. There was something about Gold that Keith thought was a bit off, but Keith didn't pay any attention to that feeling, and just waited for Crystal.

After 15 minutes of walking Crystal who was travelling with her Misdreavus managed to make it to the shrine. She smiled when she saw Keith looking up into the sky. However, when Gold turned around and saw her, her face went pale and her smile disappeared immediately, and she stopped dead in her tracks shaking, whilst Misdreavus glared at Gold, ready to attack him.


	24. Chapter 24 - Gold's Number 1 Fan

Keith looked at Crystal, standing there shaking with Misdreavus glaring at Gold. Keith walked over to Crystal and asked "Are you OK Crystal?"

Crystal stared at Gold and gulped. Still staring at Gold she stuttered out "H-how did you g-get here Gold?"

Gold smiled and said "Well I downloaded a Pokegear Tracker and tracked your location down."

Keith looked over to him and said "Because that isn't creepy in the slightest."

Gold didn't pay any attention to that and said "So Crystal why did you go away?"

Crystal closed her eyes and shook her head. She forced herself to put on a brave face and glared at Gold and said "I told you why, because you are way too self centered and condescending."

Gold smirked and said "Calm down Crystal, don't get mad at me just because you aren't as good of a trainer as I am."

Crystal shouted "THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!"

Keith looked at Crystal, it was clear she was pretty distraught for some reason. Keith knew that something serious that he didn't understand was occurring. This wasn't like that incident with the fat Hiker, this was serious. Keith sighed and said "Well I don't know what is actually happening, but Gold you seem like a creep so please go away."

Gold laughed and said "Me? A Pokemon World Champion? You want me to simply go away?"

Keith sighed and said "Again, you managed to beat the champion and stuff, and I am happy for you but that doesn't mean you aren't a dick. So I repeat, go away."

Gold chuckled menacingly "And what if I don't?"

Keith glared at him and said "Well, me and Crystal working together might be enough to overwhelm your Pokemon." and he reached for his belt and sent out his Scyther, who slashed the air and cried out "Scy."

Crystal looked at Keith and smiled, then she turned to Misdreavus and said "We can do it can't we?" Misdreavus smiled eagerly and said "Missy." and moved itself next to Scyther.

Gold looked shocked for a moment when he realized that Scyther was Bugsy's Scyther. It was the same Scyther that caused him to have to challenge the Azalea Gym thrice in order to actually beat it. However the shock was replaced with a smirk, and a laugh. Gold looked at the two and said "Well, this is amusing." and reached for his belt when he heard a high pitched scream.

The three looked behind them for the origin of the scream, and saw Lyra standing there staring at them. Keith and Crystal both sighed, and Gold just stood there confused. Crystal under her breath muttered "Oh great, now she is here."

Lyra run up to the three and Keith said "Lyra, I know you dislike me an everything, but can you leave me alone for once? I am kinda busy here."

Lyra however ignored him and went straight to Gold and hugged him tightly. She enthusiastically shouted "OH MY GOD YOU'RE GOLD AREN'T YOU! YOU ARE EVEN CUTER IN REAL LIFE THAN YOU ARE IN THE MAGAZINES!"

Gold laughed and said "Thanks, it is always nice to see my loving fans."

Keith smirked, that guy has no idea what he is getting himself into encouraging Lyra, she is a sucker for any kind of compliment or positive feedback from people she thinks is attractive.

Lyra let go of him and said "So, what is a really cute guy like you doing with those losers in a this dark forest."

"Well I was actually looking for the one with blue hair." Gold said.

Lyra looked at Crystal and scoffed. "Why would you want to be with someone as ugly as her? Why don't me and you leave this disgusting forest and go over to Azalea City and go to some kind of restaurant?"

Gold smiled and said "Well I would love to but..." and that was all he could say before Lyra screamed and hugged Gold.

"OH MY GOD YOU SAID YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM GOING TO BE DATING A FAMOUS STAR." Lyra shouted enthusiastically. Gold tried to interrupt but she turned around and said "I AM GOING TO TELL EVERYONE, I AM SO HAPPY!"

Keith and Crystal both smiled, they thought this was absolutely hilarious. Crystal turned to Keith and said "We should probably go ahead and head to Goldenrod quickly, so we can get away from these to."

Keith nodded his head and said "OK then." and the two ran past Gold who was still basically being attacked by Lyra with their Scyther and Misdreavus following them.

Gold tried to get run after Keith and Crystal but Lyra stepped in front f him and grabbed his hand and started dragging Gold back to Azalea Town. Gold tried to fight it, but despite her small size Lyra is rather strong and wasn't fazed by Gold's struggling.

Keith and Crystal slowed their pace down to a walk after about 5 minutes of running. Panting, Keith turned towards Crystal and said "What the hell is with that Gold guy?"

Crystal shrugged and said "I don't know, maybe he just obsesses over me because I am one of the few people that don't act like Lyra did around him."

Keith sighed and said "If I become the champion and act like that, please kill me."

Crystal giggled and said "Ok" and the two continued to walk through Ilex Forest.


	25. Chapter 25 - The Johto Day Care

Keith and Crystal quickly exited the darkness of Ilex Forest and entered Route 34 as their eyes adjusted to the sudden sunlight. The two were really just glad to be out of that Forest because it meant that they were ever so slightly further away from Lyra and Gold. Keith looked around the Coastal Route that is Route 32 and tried to scout out anything that really seemed to catch his eye, but all he could really see were Rattatas and weird elephant looking things, neither of which interested Keith in the slightest.

As Keith was looking around for Pokemon, Crystal seemed to remember something from the first time she came to this route about a year ago. She walked up to Keith and asked "Did you find anything interesting?"

Keith sighed, turned his head and said "Not really, why are you so curious?"

Crystal smiled and said "Well there is the Johto Day Care on this Route, which is always pretty interesting to go to."

Keith looked at her puzzled and asked "Johto day what?"

"The Johto Day Care Center. It is basically a place that specializes in raising and breeding Pokemon. In fact they will raise and breed any Pokemon for you, for a fee of course." Crystal explained to Keith.

Keith shook his head and said "Why would I want to someone to raise my Pokemon for me? I have way too much fun leveling them up myself, and besides none of them want to leave me anyway."

Crystal smiled and said "I know that, but people also pay these people top dollar for Pokemon that are born extra powerful with special moves on them, however sometimes thanks to these orders there are leftover eggs, so the day care center will give them away for free."

This caught Keith's interest "Really?" he asked.

Crystal smiled "Yeah, and the Pokemon eggs they give out almost always contain rare Pokemon. That is actually how I got my Tyrogue."

Keith smiled, it looked like he could potentially be getting a Pokemon in this Route after all. "Lets go." he said, and Crystal and Keith headed up towards the Johto Day Care Center.

The two made it to the rather small building that Crystal recognized as the Johto Day Care Center, and read the sign on the door that said OPEN. The two looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and entered the modest building. The room they entered was a rather homely looking room, with an old woman sitting behind a counter, smiling as she typed something on her computer. When she saw the two enter she looked up at them and said in a sweet tone "Oh hello, how may I help you?"

Keith wanted to demand for her to give him a Pokemon, but he decided against it and allowed Crystal to speak on behalf of him. Crystal smiled and said "We are both Pokemon trainers and we would love to-"

Crystal was then interrupted by the old woman who said "Let me guess, you want me and my husband to raise a Pokemon for you."

Crystal shook her head and said "Errrrr... no actually. We wanted to go out the back and have a look at how you and your husband raise Pokemon."

The Old Lady laughed and said "Oh silly me. Well surprisingly you two are the first people to visit today, so allow me to take you to my husband." The woman opened the counter up, and lead Crystal and Keith through a door to the rather expansive backyard. Keith stood still in shock for a moment there as he looked at the ridiculous variety of Pokemon that were running around. In the center of the expansive and dynamic field was an old man, who the old lady guided Keith and Crystal towards. When they approached him he turned to the group of three and said "Rachel, who are these two?"

Rachel smiled and said "Oh, they are just two trainers interested in the Day Care."

The old man smiled and said "Oh really, well what are your names then?"

"My name is Crystal and this is Keith." Crystal replied.

"Well my name is Harvey, I would love to have a look at your Pokemon if you're willing to show me."

Keith said "Sure." and proceeded to send out his Magikarp (who was released into a nearby lake), Bayleef, Phanpy, Mareep and Scyther.

Crystal followed Keith's actions and sent out her Misdreavus, Tyrogue and Mantine (who was sent out next to Magikarp). Crystal was a little worried that Mantine might play up a little, considering it still didn't like listening to her commands, but she was sure as long as she didn't order it around it would be fine.

Harvey looked at the 8 Pokemon with joy in his eyes. He looked up at their trainers and asked "May I please inspect the, for a little?

Keith and Crystal both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Crystal looked back at him and said "Sure, why not?"

Harvey smiled, and kneeled down and started to look extremely closely at Keith and Crystal's Pokemon, commenting on how marvelous these Pokemon were.

As this was happening, Keith's Phanpy was looking around at the vast array of other Pokemon. Its eyes opened wide in shock when it's eyes met with that of another Phanpy. However this Phanpy looked completely different to any other Phanpy it had ever seen before. This Phanpy was an extremely light shade of blue, and seemed to sparkle in the light. Phanpy smiled, and walked up towards the bright blue Pokemon of the same species.

Keith saw his Phapny walk towards the other Phanpy, and was about to call out for it when someone behind him called out "Mr. and Mrs. Carter, there you are." Keith, Crystal and Rachel turned towards the voice, to see a guy with brown hair holding a fox like Pokemon in his arms.

Rachel smiled and said "Oh Bill, we have your Cleffa ready for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Carter" Bill said happily. He turned to Keith and Crystal and asked "And who are you two?"

Keith said "Well, my name is Keith."

"And my name is Crystal" Crystal continued "And we are both Pokemon Trainers."

"Oh that's fantastic." He said excited.

Keith sighed, he hated people that were acted excited about things that weren't exciting in the slightest.

As this was all happening, Miror B was watching from the sky, and started chuckling gleefully. It was time for him to repay Keith for the injustice of humiliating him in Cherrygrove City.


	26. Chapter 26 - Minus 1 Plus 3

Keith looked at Bill, who was still holding that brown like fox Pokemon and asked him "So, who are you actually?"

Bill smiled and said "Well, I am the famous inventor of the PC Storage and Transfer Systems."

Keith was a little shocked, because that would mean that this Bill guy was a super genius, and incredibly wealthy. Keith looked at Bill a little weirdly, because he did not act like any Billionaire Keith had ever seen before. Keith looked at the Pokemon in his hands when it cried out "Eee". He pulled out his Pokedex and he scanned that cute Pokemon, and the Pokedex said "_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. A rare Pokemon with an irregular genetic makeup. Thanks to this irregularity it can adapt to its environment with many different evolutionary forms._" Keith smiled, and put his Pokedex back in his bag.

"Well you two I want to say that your Pokemon are in amazing condition, it is astounding." Harvey said

"Really?" Crystal said, surprised that her Pokemon would be rated as highly as Keith's.

Harvey nodded his head smiling "Yes, however I haven't observed that Phanpy of yours, do you know where it is?" he said to Keith.

"Errrrr, its over there." Keith said pointing at his Phanpy that was blowing its trunk loudly around the light blue Phanpy.

Harvey looked at Keith's Phanpy and smiled. "Wow, Keith your Phanpy seems to be attracted to that female Phanpy over there."

Keith looked at Phanpy and asked "Ok, well why is that Phanpy such a different color to my own?"

From behind Rachel piped up and said "Well Keith, you see there are some Pokemon that are a different color to their normal form that some people call Shiny Pokemon. However these Shiny Pokemon are ridiculously rare, with the chance of a Pokemon being born this special color being approximately 1 in 80000."

Keith looked as Phanpy seemed to try and desperately impress the Female light blue Phanpy, however it seemed to all be in vain as it stood up and walked away from Phanpy.

Keith was about to say something when from above Keith heard a weird but familiar samba song start and a voice cry out "Well, that sounds very interesting actually. Thank you for the information."

Keith and Crystal looked up, to see Miror B, floating along in a Hot Air Balloon, but this Balloon was shaped like Miror B's head and hair. Keith sighed, whilst Crystal slapped her hand against her head. "Oh great, its this guy. she said, with dread in her voice.

Miror B smiled and shouted to them "Yes you frightfully pathetic peons, it is I Miror B." and he jumped off of the balloon and somersaulted down to the ground, and landed in the middle of the group. He reached for his Pokemon, and quickly sent out his Nidoran, Zubat and Lombre. Lombre was sent out right next to the light blue coloured Phanpy, and before it could react it used Razor Leaf to knock it out, and picked it up and jumped back next to Miror B.

Keith looked at Miror B and asked "And what exactly do you plan on doing now? I mean you are surrounded by us and our Pokemon, and you jumped out of your balloon."

Miror B dropped his smiled and said "Errrrrrr...Well to be honest I kinda didn't think this through very far."

Keith smirked "I didn't think so." Keith turned to his Bayleef and said "Bayleef, go and Vine Whip the Nidoran. "Bay" it replied as it extended its vines, and started whacking the Nidoran over the head.

Crystal looked at Misdreavus and said "Misdreavus, Shadow Ball that Zubat." Misdreavus smiled and said "Missy" and shot off rapid Shadow Balls at the Bat Pokemon.

Keith looked at Scyther and was about to tell it to use Slash on the Lombre, however Phanpy stood in front of Keith and blew on its trunk loudly. Keith smiled and said "Do you want to fight Phanpy?" Phanpy blew on its trunk again as if to say yes. Keith smiled, he knew Phanpy just wanted to impress that shiny Phanpy that was lying there unable to move near Miror B.

The battle between Lombre and Phanpy started with Phanpy using Roll Out, and Lombre shooting off a Water Gun, which Phanpy Jumped up in the air to avoid. When Phanpy landed, it used Ice Shard to quickly hit the Lombre. Lombre then quickly hit it with Razor Leaf, which did hurt Phanpy a lot. Phanpy didn't want to show it however, and quickly recovered and quickly used Roll Out again, which caught Lombre by surprise and knocked it out.

Miror B looked at his fallen Lombre in shock, and turned to see his Nidoran and Zubat being ganked by Keith and Crystal's Pokemon. He frowned and said "This fluke is unbelievable." and quickly returned his Pokemon.

Bill looked at him and said "What, now that you have returned your Pokemon you think that we will let you just go away?"

Miror B smiled and said "Would it shock you if I say yes?"

Bill smiled and said "Well, I definitely won't let you get away."

Miror B laughed and said "Well, you really shouldn't lie like that." and he reached for his belt and threw down a smoke pellet onto the ground, and by the time the smoke had cleared he was long gone.

Keith sighed, and said "What is the bet that he will be back eventually."

"You think there is a chance he won't come back?" Crystal asked.

Harvey and Rachel were standing there, shell shocked about what had just occurred. However when they realized Keith and Crystal had chased him off and had saved the Shiny Phanpy, they looked at each other, and nodded. They smiled and Rachel headed out to the house, as Harvey said "Wow, you two are just amazing. You really handled that guy easily, and his Pokemon do did look rather tough."

Crystal smiled and said "Thanks, but to be honest we did have a numbers advantage over him, so it wasn't that hard."

"Nonsense" Harvey said "You two are brilliant."

Keith sighed, and started to return all of his Pokemon back into their balls, congratulating them all for helping beat Miror B. However he tried to return Phanpy, but it jumped away. Keith looked at it and saw that Phanpy was sitting next to the light blue coloured Phanpy, who now seemed to show interest in Phanpy since he defended her from Miror B.

Harvey smiling said "Well well, thanks to the battle Phanpy had against that Lombre, your Phanpy seems to have earned the affection of the Shiny Phanpy."

Keith just stared and Phanpy and said "Huh that's...interesting." Keith paused and sighed. He looked over at Harvey and asked "Can I just ask just how much would it cost to make you raise my Phanpy?"

Crystal looked at Keith in shock. This decision was obviously killing him, but Keith was wiling to put his Pokemon's happiness above his own.

Harvey smiled and said "Well, you can leave it here for free, that is the least I can do for chasing that Miror B away."

Keith smiled and said "That's good." Keith threw Phanpy's ball at Harvey and turned towards the exit to leave.

Bill spoke up and said "Keith, wait."

Keith turned around, with tears in his eyes and said in a depressed tone of voice "What is it?"

Bill looked at him and said, "Well because you are losing a Pokemon, I thought I might as well offer you a new one. Specifically my Eevee."

Keith looked at him and said "Really?"

Bill smiled and said "Sure, just go and throw a ball at it."

Keith smiled, and said "Thanks a lot Bill" and he reached into his bag and fished out the Friend Ball he received from Kurt and threw out at the Eevee, and caught it. He walked over to it and picked it up and attached it to his belt.

As this happened, Rachel came back with two eggs in her hands, and walked over to Crystal and Keith. Smiling she handed an egg with Teal Swirls on it to Crystal and an egg with Red Dots on it to Keith. "There you two go, consider it a reward for beating Miror B."

Keith and Crystal both looked shocked as they grabbed their eggs, and Crystal asked "Really?"

"Sure, they are just spares anyway." Rachel said.

"Thanks a lot!" Crystal said excitedly, and the two put their respective eggs in their bag and walked towards the house to go back to Route 34


	27. Chapter 27 - Not the Miltank!

Keith and Crystal with their eggs in their hands quickly walked through the rest of Route 34, and entered the large city that was Goldenrod City. The City was huge, with buildings that were insanely high and crowds of people walking everywhere. Keith, was stunned at the size of the City, since there was no City this large in the Orre region where he grew up. "This is insane." Keith said to himself in shock.

Crystal smiled and said "Yeah, I acted like that when I got here for the first time too. Its kinda overwhelming but you will get over your shock pretty quickly."

Keith shook his head and said "Well, we should go to the Pokemon Center. I want to battle the Goldenrod City Gym as soon as possible."

Crystal looked at him and said "Really? You're in a huge city like this, and all you can think about is challenging the gym leader? Well I guess we can do all of that after you win your badge." Crystal and Keith then headed over towards the Pokemon Center, which was situated across the road from the largest building in the City. They entered the Pokemon Center, and they gave all of their Pokeballs to the lady at the front of the desk. When they got their Pokemon back the two attached their balls back on their belts Keith asked Crystal "Do you have any idea where the Gym is?"

Crystal paused for a second and said "Well, I don't know but I can just check it out on my Pokegear." Crystal reached into her bag, and pulled out the Pokegear that was nestled underneath her new Pokemon Egg. She pulled it out and checked a map of Goldenrod City. Looking at her Pokegear she said "Well, according to this the gym is in the north side of the City.

Keith smiled and said "Ok then, lets go." The two then walked towards the Goldenrod City Pokemon Gym. The Pokemon Gym itself was ridiculously large, and was a mixture of light pink and white. Keith sighed and said "Well, this is going to be a female gym leader."

"Don't say that!" Crystal snapped "I hate people who make stereotypical remarks based on gender."

"Well things are stereotypical for a reason, because they are normal. Also, considering these colour choices this gym leader is more than likely quite ditzy" Keith replied.

"Well, I bet you $10 that the Gym Leader isn't like that." Crystal said, still annoyed at Keith's comments.

Keith sighed and said "Deal." The two walked into the gym, the inside of it had pink walls, and a pink and white floor. The two walked further into the gym, and saw a girl with short pink hair sitting on a couch watching some kind of movie whilst she was using her Pokegear.

The lady with short pink hair saw the two enter and she stood up and said "OMG, are you two trainers?"

Keith said "Errrr, yeah I am."

"OH MY GOD, THAT SOUNDS AWESOME. YOU TWO LOOK LIKE GREAT BATTLERS. WELL I AM WHITNEY, THE GOLDENROD GYM LEADER." Whitney exclaimed rather loudly.

Keith looked over at Crystal and smirked. Crystal sighed and reached into her pocket and gave Keith $10. Keith grabbed the money and said "Well, if you are the leader of this gym then I challenge you to a battle for your Badge."

Whitney looked at him and giggled. "Well, looks like we have a cutie here for a challenger. Well then I accept your challenge. I think we should like hav battle."

Keith sighed, he couldn't believe someone could be this air headed, which made him conclude that this Whitney was using it as an act to make her challengers lower their guard down. Keith wasn't falling for it though, and decided he would hold nothing back. "Sounds good to me." he said smugly.

Whitney smiled and said "Well then you should like, follow me." and she walked over towards the marked out battle arena on the floor of the gym. Both of the battlers walked over towards their respective sides of the arena.

Keith reached of her belt and said "I will go first." Keith threw down his Bayleef, who when sent out ran towards Keith and tackled him to the ground and cried out "Bay-bay."

"Awwwwwww, that's so cute, I think your cute Pokemon has a cute little crush on you." Whitney said excited as she sent out a large Pink Pokemon.

Keith said "Bayleef, please stop we need to fight someone." Bayleef got off Keith and looked at the pink Pokemon and said "Bay". Keith stood up, and pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "_Chansey, the Egg Pokemon. It is said to deliver happiness. Being compassionate, it shares its eggs with injured people."_ Keith put the Pokedex down and said "Well, Bayleef, is time to crush that blob."

The fight started with Bayleef wrapping Chansey up in its vines and using Wring Out, doing a large amount of damage to it. Bayleef smiled, as the Chansey tried to fight itself free, but failed. Bayleef started to charge up its Solar Beam. However, as this was happening, Chansey shacked its hand back and forth, and then started to glow, and caused a rather large explosion. When the dust from the explosion cleared, both Bayleef and Chansey were lying on the ground, knocked out.

Keith looked at it shocked and said "What the hell just happened."

Whitney who was also shocked said "I'm so sorry, that was metronome. It randomizes a move for Chansey to perform, and it performed Explosion which knocked out both of our Pokemon. It sucks. I feel sorry for my little Chansey."

Keith sighed, and thought about how it was typical for random chance to screw with him like that. However it didn't matter to him, because Keith was saving arguably his best Pokemon for last. Keith smiled as he sent out his Scyther, who screamed "Scy" as it was sent out.

Whitney smiled and said "Wow, that Scyther looks really cool. I am jealous. Well, it looks like I will have to throw out my best Pokemon then." Whitney reached for her Pokeballs, and sent out a cow looking Pokemon.

Keith looked at it and scanned it with his Pokedex and it said "_Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokemon. Its milk is packed with nutrition, making it the ultimate beverage for the sick or weary."_ Keith looked at it and thought that it couldn't be too tough.

The battle started with Miltank using Roll Out, with Scyther dodging it and using Quick Attack. Scyther used Sword Dance, to make itself more powerful. However as it was doing this dance, Miltank showed off its impressive speed and used Rollout, hurting Scyther significantly. Scyther jumped back up as quickly as it could, however when it managed to struggle and pick itself back up it was hit again by Miltank''s Rollout. Miltank stopped its Rollout attack and jumped up in front of Whitney.

Keith looked at Scyther in panic and said "Scyther, you need to get back up. Please." Scyther tried to stand back up, and it somehow managed to stand up to full height, which shocked everyone considering how much pain it was visibly in. Scyther managed to stand up for a few seconds, however it quickly collapsed in pain. Keith didn't say a word, and returned his Scyther.

Whitney looked at Keith and said "Awwwww, I'm so sorry for hurting your cute little Pokemon."

Keith turned around and said nothing. He simply walked towards the door and away from Whitney and Crystal.

Crystal looked at him walk out and said "Keith, are you OK?" Keith still didn't respond, and opened the door and left. Crystal looked at Whitney and said "Sorry about Keith, I think this is the first time he has lost a match before."

Whitney still smiling said "Well, then tell that cutie I would love to give him a rematch any time he wants."

"I will be sure to tell him." Said Crystal

"Also, I think your hair is really amazing. Its so unique." Whitney said happily.

"Ummmmmmmmm, thanks" Crystal said. She turned around and walked out of the door, in order to go and search for Keith.


	28. Chapter 28 - Crystal's Search

Crystal walked through the crowded and bustling streets of Goldenrod City, looking around for Keith. After a few minutes, Crystal stopped aimlessly looking around and thought about where exactly Keith would go. Crystal soon realized that Keith probably headed straight towards the Pokemon Center to heal his Scyther and Bayleef, since he seemed to care more about them than other humans. Crystal shrugged her shoulders and walked over towards the Center.

Crystal walked over towards the Pokemon Center and entered inside of the Pokemon Center. Crystal looked around the Center, but couldn't see anyone resembling Keith. Crystal shrugged her shoulders and went to the front desk of the Pokemon Center. A girl with long brown hair in a ponytail smiled when Crystal came up to her and said "Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Center, how may I help you?"

"Yeah did you see someone come in here with untidy, black hair and eyes that are shaped like rather small brown ovals?" Crystal asked. Crystal paused for a second, and realized that this was the first time she had ever actually commented on those eyes of Keith's, which were kinda weird thanks to their rather small size and the fact that his pupils were a rather similar color to the rest of his eye.

The brown haired girl paused for a little and said "Ummmmm, I think he came in here a few minutes ago actually and healed his Pokemon. He looked pretty upset actually, did something bad happen?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and said "Yeah kinda I guess, but nothing serious though. He will probably get over it pretty quickly. I just need to go and find him before he goes and does something really stupid thanks to his current depression. Thanks for the help by the way." Crystal turned around and sat down on a seat to the side of the Pokemon Center, and took out her Pokenav and checked the map of Goldenrod City to determine where he could have possibly run off to. Crystal looked at the map, but nothing seemed to really pop out at her as to where he might be. Crystal tried to think of what Keith would likely do after losing, and she said to herself "Well, I guess I could try walking around aimlessly again, he should show up somewhere." Crystal stood up, and walked outside of the Pokemon Center, determined to find Keith.

After about 3 hours however, Crystal had all but lost all of her previous determination. Crystal shook her head and asked herself "Why the hell am I even following Keith? Well I guess its better than it was when I traveled with Gold, and my Pokemon have gotten a little better at fighting since we started this journey." Crystal sat down on a nearby park bench to rest her legs for a little bit. Crystal reached for her pocket and sent out her Misdreavus. When Misdreavus was released it cried out "Missy." Crystal looked at Misdreavus and said "Well Misdreavus, do you mind if you go around and help me look for Keith?" Misdreavus nodded and said "Mis Mis." Crystal smiled, she could always count on her first Pokemon to help her whenever she needed.

Crystal was about to send Misdreavus away to help search for Keith when she suddenly remembered the Pokenav tracker the two had installed. She reached for her Pokenav and scanned for Keith's location, and saw that he was back on Route 34. Crystal returned Misdreavus and walked over towards where the signal originated from. Crystal was about 500 meters outside of Goldenrod City before she saw Keith by a nearby lake, with every single one of his Pokemon currently released. Magikarp was in the close lake, Bayleef was lying next to him with his eyes closed, Flaaffy was sitting down yawning, Scyther was standing up looking at Keith and Eevee was lying on his lap.

Crystal creeped up towards Keith and listened in to what he was saying. "So yeah, that's the problem. That Miltank is just simply too powerful, and I have no idea how we could beat something with that such an insane amount of speed and ridiculously powerful attacks, so if you guys want to give up trying to challenge all of the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four than that is fine by me." Keith said somberly.

Keith's Pokemon paused for a minute and all look over at each other. Scyther said "Scy" and hit Keith over the head with the back part of its scythes. Keith said "Owww." and looked over at his Pokemon, it was obvious that they were determined to continue the challenger. Keith smiled and said "Well then, I guess we should go and find Crystal now and do some kind of training, so we can crush that Miltank."

Crystal smiled as Keith's Pokemon cried out. She walked over to Keith and said "Well it looks like you don't need to go out and find Crystal."

Keith turned around and saw Crystal standing behind her. He blushed a little and said "Errrr, how long have you been standing behind me?"

"Long enough." Crystal replied with a smiled. Crystal paused and said "Well Keith, there is a trainer school somewhere in Goldenrod City, I remember from the last time I went here. We can go there tomorrow"

Keith smiled and said "Ok, lets go to the Pokemon Center for the night then" and stood up holding Eevee in his hands and returned all of his other Pokemon. The two then started walking back towards then Goldenrod City Pokemon Center.


	29. Chapter 29 - Headmistress Galvin

Keith and Crystal exited the Goldenrod City Pokemon Center in the next morning, having spent the evening there. Keith looked at Crystal and said "Well, where are we supposed to go to in order to find that Johto League Pokemon Academy?"

Crystal paused and said "Ummmmmm, I really don't know because I never actually went to it when I first came into this place, but according to my Pokenav it is next to the Pokemart Complex."

Keith replied with "Ok then." and the two headed off towards the large Shopping complex on the opposite side of the main road. The two quickly made it over towards the large group of buildings next to the shopping complex, that the two assumed was the school.

Crystal and Keith walked into the front desk building, and Keith and Crystal walked up to the man who Keith simply assumed was some sort of secretary looked up at them and said "How may I help you?"

"I would like to sign up for this trainers school." Keith responded

The man looked at Keith and whispered "Ok buddy, this might not sound like it but this advice is a favor, you aren't suited for this school. Your friend behind you is, but you aren't."

Keith frowned and asked "What is that supposed to mean. Do you assume that I am not any good?"

The man said "I am not saying that, I am sure you are a fine trainer, I'm saying the headmistress has a certain taste in trainer appearances and your's isn't it, however your female friend's is."

Keith sighed and Crystal who looked kinda puzzled piped up and asked "What's wrong with what Keith looks like? Is it those eyes of his?" Keith looked a little self conscious and closed his eyes, hoping that this wasn't the problem.

The man shook his head and said "Don't you understand the Headmistress hates..." and that was all he said before the door opened and he stopped talking. From the door a rather short and old looking lady with black hair walked in the building.

She glared over at the man at the desk and said in a very angry voice loudly said "What are you doing Colin?'

Colin looked over at her with fear in his eyes and he said "Ummmmmmmm, nothing Headmistress Galvin, its j-just that these t-two are interested in attending the school."

Galvin looked over at the two in front of the desk, and seemed to analyze the two trainers standing in front of the desk. She seemed to glare as she stared at Keith, but smile as she stared at Crystal. As she was doing her scan Crystal whispered to Keith "What do you think is up with her?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders, as Galvin coughed and said "Well, may I please have your names?" Keith and Crystal both told her their names, and she replied with "Well, Crystal, I accept your submission, but Keith, yours has been denied."

Keith looked at the Lady and asked "Why?"

Galvin snorted and said "Because I am an experienced Pokemon trainer, and I can tell the difference between the weak and the strong."

Crystal piped up and said "Ummmmmm, Miss Galvin was it?" The old lady nodded her head "Well, Keith here is a pretty good trainer, I mean he has won 2 badges already, also I kinda didn't want to enroll."

Galvin ignored the second part of Crystal's sentence and said "Well, if he is so good then why is he attending the school. I predict that he tried to beat Whitney but failed. Am I correct." Keith didn't respond and just looked at the floor awkwardly, and Galvin smiled in satisfaction. "Yeah, I thought so. So come with me Crystal, I need to give you a tour around the school."

"Didn't you hear me when I said that I kinda don't want to attend this school?" Crystal said weakly.

Galvin looked at her and asked "Are you sure, because I could make you into a fine trainer?"

Crystal was about to say that she was sure, however she suddenly saw a way to get Keith into this school. "Galvin, I will attend the school if you allow Keith to as well/" Keith who was prepared to walk away looked back at Crystal surprised that she would attend a school she didn't want to go to for him.

Galvin looked angrily at Keith. She didn't want him or any of his gender in her perfect school, and she thought it was unfortunate that someone like Crystal was attached to such a filthy creature. Galvin smirked, she realized that she could just make an entrance examination and rig it like she used to. Smiling coyly she said "Sure, you two can both come back here this time tomorrow, and I will allow you both to take the entrance examination."

"We have an entrance exam?" Colin whispered to himself, and quickly realized what Galvin is going to do with it.

Keith and Crystal both smiled and Crystal asked "Really?"

Still smiling coyly Galvin said "Why do you think I was being sarcastic." and turned around and walked away.

After Galvin left Keith said "Thanks Crystal."

Crystal smiled and said "No problem Keith. By the way what do you think is wrong with Galvin?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders, and Colin piped up and said "I know why, she despises all males."

Crystal looked at him and asked "Seriously? How do you know?"

Colin smirked and said "Well, Galvin has been a headmistress here for over 10 years now, and in that time no males have been accepted. Keith, she won't let you win, no matter how good you are."

Keith sighed, cracked his knuckles and said "Well, looks like I have a new goal to try and achieve."

"What do you mean by that Keith?" Crystal asked curiously.

"Well, my new goal is to embarrass this stupid Galvin woman." Keith replied, and walked outside.


	30. Chapter 30 - The Test Begins

Keith and Crystal spent the night in the Pokemon Center, and the two went to the League Johto Pokemon Academy rather early in the morning. On the way their Crystal looked at Keith and asked "Keith, if you know the test is going to be rigged why are you bothering to take it.?"

"Well, really at this point I don't care if I don't get in, I just want to see the look on Galvin's face if I manage to pass. And if I don't pass I know that my Pokemon will more than likely get stronger because of this test, and that will allow me to go out and defeat Whitney and her Miltank." Keith replied in a deadpan tone.

Crystal paused and said "Alright then that makes sense." and the two continued to walk over towards the large group of buildings that was the Pokemon Academy. The two entered through the same building they were in yesterday and saw Colin standing there.

"Wow I can't believe you two actually bothered to show up." He said "Normally after the warnings I give to people they don't bother to show up at all."

Crystal smirked and said "Well, you misunderstood just how insane and determined Keith really is. And when he is told that his odds of success are really low that just makes him all the more insane and determined to succeed."

"Also I don't care if I don't get into this school anymore, I just want to annoy and humiliate that Galvin person. It's kinda petty but who cares." Keith said, not bothering to correct Crystal on the fact that he wasn't insane.

Colin smiled and said "Well kid, let me just say that you are pretty damn brave and crazy for trying to stand up to her. I wish you good luck in trying to get on Galvin's nerves." He paused and said "Well Keith, you two should follow me to the arena."

Colin walked through the front desk building and entered into the main school area with Keith and Crystal following him. The school itself was amazing, with large marble buildings, lush gardens and female students all around the place. As the three walked through the school all of the female students started to stare at Keith like they weren't used to seeing males inside the school. Keith noticed and sighed and asked "Why are all of these people staring at me?"

"Because, apart from me and their fathers a lot of these rich girls haven't seen a male for a rather long time since a lot of people board here." Colin replied.

"Why does this Galvin person dislike men so much?" Crystal asked. "And why doesn't she just go ahead and make this an all girls school?"

"Because as an institution of learning in Johto you receive a tax break from the Government if you have a school that claims to accept both genders." Colin answered "And as for that first question I honestly have no idea, she just one day took over the school and expelled all of the male students."

The three didn't really say much else until they reached the biggest building in the campus. It looked like a great and large hall made out of marble. "Well, this is the arena. It is where you two will have a Pokemon battle for the exam." He turned around so that he was facing Keith and Crystal and said "Well, Headmistress Galvin would kill me if she saw me saying good luck to you, so again good luck."

Crystal said "Thanks." and the three entered the large stadium. Inside the stadium was a huge Pokemon Battle Area outlined on the ground. There was a large amount of stadium seats surrounding the battle area, in fact there was probably enough seats to sit 10,000 people. In the center of the Arean was Galvin, in a bright pink Coat standing there next to a girl with long red hair in the center with her arms crossed.

"Well, I am surprised someone as pathetic as you are Keith would bother to show up." Galvin said "Well for your exam the two of you will have to battle Anne next to me here. Now, who wants to go first?"

"Sure, I will." Keith said determined to win.

"Well, looks like we will start off with the worst first then." Galvin said and Galvin walked to the left stands, as Crystal and Colin walked towards the right.

"Colin, who the hell is this Anne person?" Crystal asked.

"Well, that person happens to be one of the best girls attending the school. Not only that but she seems to share the same hatred of males that Galvin preaches about." Colin replied.

"Wait so there are a lot of people in the school who think like her?" Crystal continued to ask.

"No, most people are too level headed and take no notice of Galvin, but those who listen to what she says quickly become her favorites and get special training form her. Whatever chance Keith had of winning has now gone." Colin said.

Keith meanwhile said "Good luck." to the short and pale red head that was glaring at him.

"Don't talk to me scum!" she shouted "This will b match between us two, you understand?" and before waiting for Keith to respond she sent out a spherical blue Pokemon.

Keith pulled his Pokedex out and scanned the Pokemon and it said "_Marill the Aqua Mouse Pokemon. The oil filled end of its tail serves as a buoy that prevents it from drowning in strong water currents._" Keith smiled, his plan was to use his lesser used Pokemon for the battle and he had never used this particular Pokemon before. He reached for his belt and shouted "Go Eevee" as the brown fox Pokemon came out and cried out "Eeee" The two trainers stared at each other and they were ready to fight.


	31. Chapter 31 - Mighty Magikarp

Keith stared into the brown eyes of the red head that was glaring back at him. "I should probably warn you that I am not afraid to embarrass a women and her Pokemon." Keith said, deciding to trash talk his opponent to make her irritated, and more likely to make a mistake.

Anne smirked and replied with "That's fine, neither am I."

Keith sighed, looked to the ground and muttered to himself "Damn I kinda walked into that one."

"What is he doing using Eevee?" Crystal said from the sidelines with her palm on her forehead.

"What do you mean? What is so wrong with using that Eevee of his? It is weak, or does it not listen to him or something like that?" Colin asked curious.

"No... well actually maybe." Crystal said. "You see I don't know how strong or how obedient this Eevee is, since Keith only got it around 2 days ago. He has never used it in battle before. Heck, he probably doesn't even know the moves for it."

"Seriously?" Colin asked shocked.

"I wish I wasn't." Crystal said with dread in her voice. "I mean with amazingly powerful Pokemon on his team like Scyther and Bayleef I have no idea why he would risk Eevee." Crystal paused, shrugged her shoulders and said "Well, at least he isn't using that Pokemon."

"What do you mean by that Pokemon." Colin asked.

"Don't worry, you don't want to know. Its incredibly embarrassing." Crystal said.

Before Colin could ask a follow up question the battle between Keith and Anne started with Marill shooting a Water Gun at Eevee, which Eevee managed to dodge relatively easily. Marill without giving Eevee a break shot off a bubble, which Eevee managed to dodge again. Eevee rushed into Marill With a Quick Attack, which was tanked by Marill when it used Defense Curl. Marill then immediately used Rollout, which was buffed thanks to the Defense Curl used previously. Eevee Used Quick Attack to get out of the way of Marill's Attack, however Marill didn't give it a break and charged right for it again in the same Rollout Attack. Before Eevee could get hit by the spinning blue Pokemon, it was engulfed in a red light as Keith returned it to its Pokeball.

"Well well, looks like it is 1-0 scum." Anne said obviously proud of herself as Galvin smiled from the sidelines, happy that Anne was proving too much for Keith.

"Well, that didn't work too well did it?" Colin said.

"No it didn't. Then again Keith has 3 Pokemon that could quite easily turn this match around for him." Crystal said, still curious as to why Keith used Eevee.

Keith smirked, the plan was working perfectly. Now that this person overestimated her abilities, it was time to overwhelm her with more experienced Pokemon. "You did great Eevee." Keith said, and attached the ball back onto his belt and removed another ball. He smiled as he threw down his ball and cried "Go Flaaffy!" After being summoned who was sleeping woke up and said "Flaaaaaaaa."

Crystal smiled "That's more like it Keith." she said.

Anne just smiled and said "Well, I guess that evens the odds a bit, you need the type advantage to even stand a chance against me."

"Yeah yeah, just keep telling yourself that you fool." Keith muttered.

The battle between Flaaffy and Marill started with Flaaffy shooting off a Thundershock, with Marill simply using Defense Curl in order to tank it, since it managed to withstand Eevee's hit easily. However Marill and Anne learned that Flaaffy wasn't as weak as Eevee as Marill was knocked out by the electric type attack.

Anne scoffed and said "Yeah, you got lucky there, but don't expect it happen again." Anne then withdrew her Marill and replaced it with a ferret looking Pokemon.

Keith scanned the Pokemon with his Pokedex and it said "_Furret the Long Body Pokemon and the evolved form of Sentret. The mother puts its offspring to sleep by curling around them. It corners its foes with its speed."_

Keith sighed and said "You will need more than speed to beat me."

The battle between Flaaffy and Furret started with Flaaffy shooting off a Thundershock, but unlike Marill Furret dodged the attack and used Flamethrower, hitting Flaaffy hard.

"How the hell did that happen?" Crystal asked.

"Galvin has given that Furret a large amount of TMs, so it has learnt an insane amount moves." Colin said

Keith didn't let the move distract him at all since he knew that thanks to Furret's poor Special Attack capabilities, it wouldn't do much damage.

The battle continued with Flaaffy shooting off a Confuse Ray, which Furret dodged again with relative ease. Furret was simply way too fast for Flaaffy, and after dodging Confuse Ray it used Blizzard hitting Flaaffy who was too slow to dodge the attacks, so had no choice but to tank the hit. Flaaffy managed to withstand the ice type attack, but the damage it did was very noticeable. Furret then used Giga Impact in order to finish Flaaffy, however this was a terrible error because when it got close to the pink sheep Flaaffy used Discharge. Thanks to the small distance between the two Pokemon, Furret couldn't react and got hit with the strong electrical attack, and was knocked out.

Keith smiled and said "You see, you should never get too close to Flaaffy, because despite its lack of speed its attacks have electrifying power."

Anne didn't say anything, and simply switched Furret for some sort of weird giraffe Pokemon.

Keith scanned this new weird Pokemon with his Pokedex and it said "_Girafarig, the Long Neck Pokemon. The head on its tail contains a small brain, allowing it fight instinctively._" Keith smirked and said "It looks like Flaaffy will defeat your entire team."

Flaaffy then shot off a Power Gem, however it was blocked with Protect. Flaaffy then got lifted into the air with Confusion, and launched through the Arena to the stadium stands, and was knocked out.

"What was that about Flaaffy?" Anne asked.

Keith sighed and said "Figures."

Crystal smiled and said "Well, looks like Keith's probably going to win now. With Pokemon like Bayleef and Scyther at his disposal he can't lose."

Colin smiled "Wow, that's kinda amazing."

Keith returned Flaaffy and said "Good work Flaaffy." Keith sighed and thought about what he should use next. Bayleef had amazing physical toughness and could tank any hit, but Scyther had a type advantage and had amazing speed. However, Keith remembered he had a Pokemon than had a combination of speed and power. He smiled, as he reach for the golden Pokeball on his belt and grabbed it.

"No, Keith what are you doing?" Crystal said panicking as she saw the ball he was holding.

Colin looked at her confused and asked "What's wrong?"

Before Crystal could answer Keith loudly said "Its time, I hope your Girafarig enjoys pain. GO MAGIKARP!" and sent out his Magikarp from its ball, who proceeded to flop around on the floor. There was a brief period of silence before Anne, Galvin, Girafarig and even Colin started laughing hysterically. Keith looked at them and asked "Why are you laughing?"

Still laughing, Anne managed to say "Because Magikarp is a worthless Pokemon."

Keith looking confused look at Crystal and said "Are you sure?"

Crystal looked to the ground and said "I'm sorry Keith."

Keith looked at the ground and turned around, and a tear ran down his cheek. Magikarp heard Keith's tear hit the ground and started to remember how well Keith had treated it over the years. Magikarp said "Karp" and started to glow white. And every stopped laughing and started staring in shock, which caused Keith to turn around, and also start staring at the glowing Pokemon. "Magikarp?" he said socked.

Anne shook her head and said "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no" with each no sounding louder and more panicked, as Magikarp started to grow.

Colin looked over at Crystal and said "This could be bad, normally when Magikarp evolve they have a fit of anger. And I don't know if Keith has the ability to control a Gyarados."

Crystal, still staring at Magikarp said "Well, it looks like we just have to hope he can control it. But in my opinion I think he can."

When Magikarp finished evolving, and stopped glowing white he was now blue and was about 7 meters long. It screamed out "GARRRRRROOO" and glared at Girafarig. Keith, still in awe reached for his Pokedex and scanned his new Pokemon. "_Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Once it appears, it goes on a rampage. It remains enraged until it has destroyed everything around it._" After being scanned, Gyarados opened its mouth and shot out a high powered beam of light at Girafarig, which was too scared to move and knocked out the two headed Pokemon.

Keith smiled and put his Pokedex away "Hey Gyarados, you are amazing." Gyarados turned around and glared at Keith.

Colin looked worried and said "Oh no, I think it has decided it is better than Keith."

Keith didn't react and just kept smiling at it, Gyarados slowly dropped its glare, and made a facial expression that resembled a smiled. "Well Gyarados, do you think its time to crush Miltank?" Gyarados cried out "Gyaaar" Keith pulled out his golden Pokeball and returned the large blue serpent Pokemon. Keith stared at Galvin and said "Well, looks like I won."

Galvin smirked and said "Congrats, you passed part one of the entrance exam. Too bad that part 2 involves beating me in a Pokemon match."

Keith still smiling said "Well, its a shame since I don't need this school anymore, I resign from the entrance examination." Then without allowing Galvin to say anything else he walked away, smiling.


	32. Chapter 32 - The Whitney Rematch

When Keith left Galvin smiled and turned to Crystal. "Well, looks like it is time for your test dear." Galvin said politely.

Crystal looked at her and said "Yeah, ummm I think will go ahead I resign as well. So ummmm bye I guess." and turned around and walked outside quickly. When she walked outside she ran up to Keith who was still being stared at by the attendees of the school and asked "So Keith, now that your Gyarados is actually good are you planning to challenge Whitney again?"

Keith nodded his head and said "More or less, because thanks to Gyarados's new power that Miltank won't worry me nearly as much as it used to. Also as long as metronome shenanigans don't occur than her Chansey can be taken down easily as well."

Crystal looked at Keith, he sounded confident and kind of cocky. Then again, she knew she probably would act similarly if she ever obtained a Pokemon with a similar degree of power. The two quickly left the academy and went to the Pokemon Center in order to heal Flaaffy, Gyarados and Eevee. The two then headed through the bustling city streets over towards the pink and white coloured building that was the Goldenrod City Gym.

The two opened the large doors of the gym and walked inside the building. Keith and Crystal saw Whitney sitting down watching television at the back of the large building again. As the two walked towards Whitney Keith looked around the large building. Unlike the other two gyms he had entered, it wasn't an extremely abnormal building, with the only abnormality about it being the rather jarring bright pink decor. When the two got close to Whitney Keith said "Ummmmmm, hey."

Whitney turned around to see Keith and Crystal and smiled. "Hey, you two are back!" she said enthusiastically.

Keith sighed, he wasn't looking forward to interacting with Whitney again. He said "Yeah, we are back. Well, I guess you can probably assume why we are here right?"

Whitney paused for a second and asked "Is it to hang out or something?"

Crystal shook her head as Keith sighed. Crystal couldn't believe that someone so dense was such a competent trainer. Keith said "No, I am here to challenge you to a rematch."

Whitney smiled and said "Oh, ok well that sounds pretty cool. Lets do this." as she jumped off of the couch and excitedly walked over towards the battleground. Keith followed her, and the two walked over to their respective sides of the battlefield whilst Crystal walked to the side. "So, I think that this match is gonna be a like, 2 v 2 battle. So yeah, lets do this." Whitney said and before waiting for Keith to respond sent out her Chansey.

Keith paused and thought about what he should do, playing Gyarados would not be the greatest because of the metronome shenanigans that the thing can pull. Keith reached for his belt and grabbed a ball from his belt and sent out his Scyther, who screamed "Scyther-Scy" after being summoned.

"Awwwwww, I remember that cutie!" Whitney said. Crystal looked at Whitney, puzzled at that description of Scyther. There is a lot you can say about the giant bug with swords for hands and a large scar on its face, but calling it cute is not what most people would say.

The trainers issued their commands, and the battle started with Scyther taking an early lead and rushing towards Chansey and using Wing Attack, hitting it hard. Then without stopping it rushed back to Chansey to use Pursuit, however Chansey at the same time used Double Edge, which hit both of the Pokemon for relatively equal damage thanks to Chansey's large bulk and low attack. Scyther took advantage of its greater speed and got up first and used Swords Dance. Whilst Swords Dance was being used, Chansey took advantage and used metronome. It waved its arms backwards and forwards and all of a sudden shot a powerful jet of water out from its mouth and hit Scyther, knocking it to the ground. As Scyther tried to get up, Chansey used metronome again, and then all of a sudden gears shot out of Chansey and tried to squish Scyther. Scyther however jumped up and away from the gears. Scyther then landed right in front of Chansey and used X-Scissor which knocked out the Chansey.

Keith smiled, he was glad that the metronome barrage of Chansey's was finally over. Whitney looked a little panicked and said "I'm sorry Chansey, but you were amazing." Whitney then returned Chansey and replaced it with her Miltank, who cried out "Mooooo" as it was summoned.

Whitney and Keith commanded their Pokemon, with Miltank starting the fight with a Rollout. Scyther jumped out of the way, however like last time Miltank used its speed to change its direction and rushed towards Scyther. However Keith learnt from his mistake last time and commanded his Scyther to turn around and use X-Scissor, which it did. However Miltank wasn't stopped by this attack and crushed it with Rollout. Miltank then stopped using Rollout, and stood up and started panting. It was obvious that the X-Scissor did hurt it.

At this point Keith decided it was best to return his Scyther, because although it could maybe keep fighting, it would just get destroyed by Miltank. Keith smiled and said "I guess it is time." and reached for his belt and grabbed his golden Pokeball and threw it onto the ground.

Whitney looked at the ball puzzled, having no idea what could be in that Pokeball. Whitney opened her eyes in shock when the extremely large blue serpent popped out of the Pokeball. She and her Miltank looked at it in terror when it screamed out "Gyyyyyyyraaaaaa" Whitney gulped and stuttered out "H-how d-did you get t-this" uncharacteristically.

Keith smiled and said "Well, my Magikarp evolved. It is pretty sweet isn't it? Now, are we going to battle or not?" Whitney just nodded her head.

The battle between Miltank and Gyarados started with Gyarados shooting off a Dragon Rage at Miltank, which Miltank dodged and then used Rollout. However as it charged into Gyarados, it simply used Aqua Tail as the Miltank was rushing at it, and knocked it back to the wall, and knocked it out in one move.

Keith smiled and said "Good job Gyarados!" when Miltank didn't get back up. Gyarados turned to Keith and pulled a facial expression that was somewhat similar to a smile. Keith returned his Gyarados into his Pokeball.

Whitney shook her head a little, she was still a little shell shocked from the Gyarados. Whitney's smile soon returned however, and said "Yay, you did it Keith!" as she returned her knocked out Miltank. Whitney then reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellow square badge with a silver outline. She handed it to Keith as she joyfully said "That's like, the Plain Badge and it shows that you managed to beat me. Congratulations again Keith!"

Keith grabbed the badge and said "Thanks." and put the badge into his bag, next to his Zephyr and Hive badge.


	33. Chapter 33 - The Silver Miror B

After getting the Plain badge from Whitney Keith and Crystal quickly left the White and Pink gym, Keith really didn't want to spend anymore time than he needed to around Whitney and her annoyingly cheerful personality. The two then headed towards the Pokemon Center, where Keith got his Scyther and Gyarados healed up. Thanks to the time, the two decided it would be best to simply stay that night at the Pokemon Center.

In the morning, when the two left the Pokemon Center Crystal smiled and said "Well Keith, I think its time we go and check out the Goldenrod Mall and the Radio Tower."

Keith sighed and said "No, we should just leave and go towards Ecruteak City."

Crystal frowned and said "Well Keith, you promised me that we could go sightseeing!"

"I don't actually recall saying that." Keith whispered.

Crystal ignored that and continued with "Besides, you owe it to me after I got you a chance to take the entrance exam."

Keith couldn't really argue with that and sighed as he said "Fine."

Crystal smiled and said "Great, well come with me then." and she grabbed Keith's arm and dragged him towards the large shopping complex opposite the Pokemon Center.

As this was happening Silver was walking through the busy streets of Goldenrod City, trying to locate Keith or Lyra. Silver was pretty confident that he could finally take their Pokemon for his quest. Silver, who was too busy looking around rather frantically trying to find Keith and Lyra wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, and stumbled into someone who was ridiculously tall, with rather large hair.

Mirror B was standing around, enjoying his time spent in the grooviest town in the Johto Region. Thanks to Goldenrod City's amazing nightlife, Miror B was having an amazing time. It was making him nostalgic for his past in the Orre Region's Pyrite Town. However as he was slowly walking through the town, someone from behind him knocked into him, knocking him and the person who rammed into him to the ground.

Silver picked himself up and looked at the rather tall man. This guy had a huge afro, that was half red and half white. He was wearing a purple unbuttoned top and long tight purple pants. He had a belt buckle with a star on it and was wearing a yellow scarf. Silver immediately assumed that this guy was rather annoying.

Miror B stood up and stared at the roughneck ruffian who knocked him to the floor. He had rather weirdly styled and unfashionable red hair. He was wearing some kind of navy blazer with red lines that covered all of his torso and was wearing jeans that seemed to be a mix between purple and blue. Miror B scoffed at him as he picked himself up, this boy was so universally unstylish.

Silver thought that he might as well me nice to the guy and said "Yeah, well I need to apologize, I'm sorry."

Miror B looked at him condescendingly and said "Well, you probably should be sorry you whimpering whelp."

Silver looked to the side, not was the guy who he pumped into rude, but he spoke in alliteration. Silver decided it would be best to just get away and said "Well, I should just get on my way then." and turned around.

Miror B however wasn't going to let that whimpering whelp get away with knocking him down so easily. "Hey you hellacious hooligan, I think I demand some kind of compensation for you knocking me to the ground."

Silver turned around and glared at the man "Yeah, what?"

Miror B smiled and said "Well, I can see that you are a trainer, so why don't you give the marvelous Miror B all of your Pokemon."

Silver smirked and laughed a little "Yeah well I guess if you want my Pokemon we will have to fight for it."

Miror B also smirked and said "Well, you are a brave little brat. I would love to know your name."

Silver grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and said "My name is Silver, and I will bring down all of those who are unjust, which I am assuming you are."

Miror B smiled and said "Oh, you have no idea do you?" as he reached for his belt and grabbed his own Pokeball. The two sent out their respective Pokemon, with Silver sending out Croconaw and Miror B sending out Lombre. And a crowd of interested spectators surrounded the two trainers and their Pokemon.

"See, it was pretty good we went to the Mall. I mean we got one of each elemental stone so we can evolve you Eevee into anything you want." Crystal said, as her and Keith were walking from the Goldenrod Shopping Complex to the Goldenrod Radio Tower.

"Yeah I guess." Keith admitted reluctantly. "However I don't have any plans to evolve Eevee right now, I just love him the way he is now."

"That makes sense I guess." Crystal said. She looked to the left and saw a crowd, pointed at it and said "Hey Keith, what do you think that is there?" Keith shrugged his shoulders and the two headed over towards the group.

Keith and Crystal fought their way through the packed crowd to see Miror B's Lombre and Silver's Croconaw trading water type attacks. Keith and Crystal looked at each other and Keith said "Well, I think we should just get the hell out of here."

Crystal said "Yeah probably." and the two slipped away from the crowd and quickly walked to the Pokemon Center before their two rivals saw them.

"I think we should leave to Route 35 now." Keith suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Crystal said and the two ran off to try and leave the town that seemed to have attracted the attention of both Miror B and Silver.


	34. Chapter 34 - The Bug Catching Contest

Keith and Crystal quickly slipped out of Goldenrod City and entered Route 35 in order to escape the combination of Miror B and Silver who were currently battling in the Goldenrod's main street. Crystal looked at Keith and said "Well Keith, looks like you get what you want. We might as well head off to Ecruteak City."

Keith nodded and said "Cool." and the two started to traverse Route 35. Keith performed his customary look of all of the Pokemon he could see, however all he could really see were a few Pidgeys, Nidorans and a trunked Pokemon known to the Pokedex as Drowzee. However similar to Route 34, Route 35 was rather uninteresting and small, with Pokemon Trainers scattered around here and there that were all too keen on challenging Keith, and were all too disappointed when they lost to his Pokemon.

Thanks to the small size of the Route, Keith and Crystal quickly made it towards the end of the Route. However at the end of the Route was a rather large building that seemed to simply be an entrance to something behind it. Crystal and Keith walked into the building, which was a red, air conditioned room with a counter on the left. There seemed to be a mass of people in the room, and there was a line that seemed to be leading to a man standing behind the front desk. Keith looked at Crystal and asked "What the hell is happening in here?"

Crystal shrugged her shoulder and said "I have no idea." Crystal then turned to someone in the line, tapped them on the shoulder and asked "Hey, what exactly is going on here?"

The man Crystal tapped, who was a rather short and overweight man with bug nets on his back turned around and laughed. "Pffft, what an idiot, how could you not know it is the Bug Catching Contest today?" He said. He had a high pitched voice.

Crystal frowned and just said "Whatever." and turned away from the chubby man. Saw a sign on the wall about the contest and walked over to it and read it. She walked back over to Keith and said "Well, we should totally enter this tournament. I mean we get to pick one of your Pokemon to use and we can go and catch a single bug type Pokemon in this arena. And if your catch is good enough you get a prize for it. Also, even if you don't win you get to keep the Pokemon you catch."

Keith smiled, the prospect did sound good, and he did have a plan for a particular bug type Pokemon that he wished to obtain. He was about to say sure when the same chubby person Crystal spoke to who was eavesdropping on them turned around and started laughing. "As if you two whimps would ever catch a Pokemon in this contest. You need skills to do well in this." he said in a very high pitched voice.

Keith glared at him and said "Whatever Chubbs Mckenzie. Don't be an elitist."

"For your information, my name is Chubbs Mathew, not Mckenzie." He scoffed.

"Whatever" Keith said and he walked to the end of the line, and Crystal followed him. After about an hour Keith and Crystal finally got to the front of the line, and went up to the man behind the counter. Keith looked at hi and said "Yeah, we would both like to enter the contest."

"What Pokemon are you two entering today?" the bored man at the desk asked in response to Keith.

Keith and Crystal paused for a second and thought about what they could use. Keith picked Scyther, because it seemed fitting whilst Crystal decided to pick Misdreavus, since it was her strongest Pokemon that can be used on land. The two walked back to the back of the room and waited for another 5 minutes. After those 5 minutes were over, the man behind the counter walked in front of the counter, coughed loudly and said in a very bored manner "Well, now that all of you have entered the contest, we can begin. You have all been supplied with 30 Sports Balls, and you have all chosen the one Pokemon you are allowed to use. You have half an hour to catch a Bug type Pokemon in the park before the competition ends, failure to do so will result in you failing the contest. After half an hour everyone will return here and show off their captured Pokemon, where I will judge the best three. Those three will be given a prize." He paused and coughed "Now that I have explained the rules, your time starts now."

A large crowd of people started stampeding into the park, however Keith and Crystal stayed back and waited for the crowds of people to get out of the building. Keith looked at Crystal and said "We should probably split up for this contest."

"Ok, why?" Crystal asked?

"Because it would probably be unfair if two people worked together to go and capture a Pokemon." Keith replied.

Crystal thought about it for a moment and that seemed fair to her. She smiled and said "Ok then Keith, but let me tell you that I am going to beat you." and she turned around and quickly walked out to the park.

Keith sighed, Crystal was so competitive. He grabbed his Pokeball and sent out his Scyther, who screamed out "Scy" after being summoned. Keith put his hands in his pocket and said "Follow me Scyther." and he walked outside to the park, with his Scyther following him.


	35. Chapter 35 - Scyther vs Scyther

Keith and his Scyther were walking through the rather overgrown park. The park was huge, so huge in fact that despite the large amount of people that entered the contest Keith hadn't seen a single one whilst he was searching for a Pokemon to capture. Speaking of the Pokemon, Keith had only really seen a few Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, Kakuna, Paras, Butterfree and Beedrill. None of these Pokemon was the one he was actually trying to find. Keith looked at Scyther and asked "Scyther, have you seen anything?" Scyther shook its head and said "Scy" with a tone of regret. Keith sighed, and the two continued walking around aimlessly, trying to find a particular Pokemon.

About a minute after the two started t walk around again, Scyther heard something, and put its hand out in front of Keith, as if to tell him to stop walking. Keith stopped and said softly "What?" Scyther looked at Keith and said "Scy" softly and slowly walked around the area, as if it was looking for something. Keith didn't move, allowing Scyther to do what it wanted. Scyther slowly walked around and got to a large, overgrown patch of grass and then went and slashed at it. As it was slashing a Pokemon that was hiding in it jumped out of the grass 5 meters away. Keith looked at it and smiled, this was the Pokemon he was looking for.

Crystal on the other hand was having no luck at all as she walked around aimlessly with her Misdreavus following her. Crystal had not actually seen a single bug type Pokemon at all, not even something ludicrously common like a Caterpie, Weedle or Paras. Crystal gave up walking and fell down on her backside, and just sat on the ground in order to rest. Misdreavus floated over in front of Crystal and said "Mis?" looking and sounding concerned for her trainer. Crystal looked at it and smiled "I'm fine Misdreavus, I am just tired and pretty annoyed that we haven't seen a single bug type Pokemon." she said. Misdreavus paused and called out "Mis-mis Misdreavus!" and then flew away to go and look for a bug type Pokemon. Crystal smiled and said "Thanks Misdreavus".

Keith and his Scyther were staring at the Pokemon that jumped up from the grass. Keith smirked and said "Sweet, we finally found another Scyther." This wild Scyther seemed to be slightly smaller than Keith's, and obviously didn't have a scar on its left eye. Keith looked at Scyther and said "Well, Scyther good job. But now its time to catch him." Scyther nodded his head and said "Scyther Scy." and stared at the wild Scyther. The wild Scyther met Scyther's gaze and the two stared each other down, with Scyther waiting for Keit's instructions.

The battle between the two Scythers started with Keith's Scyther jumping up at the wild Scyther and starting to use Slash. The wild Scyther jumped back, and then blocked Scyther's swing with its arm, and then the two Scythers began to start Slashing and blocking the other Scyther's slashes. It was reminiscent of two knights having a sword-fight with each other. Keith just looked in awe as the two Scyther's exchanged slashes, he knew that the one that got hit first would more than likely lose. After about 10 minutes of exchanging slashes Keith realized that this was going no where, so he started commanding his Scyther. Keith's Scyther used its wings and flew up high in the air, breaking the up close and personal sword fight. Scyther from above then seemed to secrete silver powder from its wings and using air currents shot the powder at the wild Scyther. The wild Scyther jumped out of the way of the Silver Wind attack, however after the wild Scyther dodged the first attack, Keith's Scyther used Aerial Ace and rushed towards the unsuspecting Scyther and hit it rather hard and knocked it to the ground.

Keith saw his chance and quickly threw one of the Sports Balls he was issued with at the knocked down wild Scyther. The Sports Ball hit the Scyther and engulfed it in red light before it was sucked into the small ball. The ball violently shook for about a minute, before the button in the middle blinked red and the ball stopped shaking. Keith smiled and picked up the ball. He looked over at Scyther and said "Lets go back Scyther." and the two walked over towards the park entrance.

Meanwhile Crystal was still just sitting on the ground, simply waiting for Misdreavus to come back. Crystal heard her Misdreavus call out "Mis-Mis." Crystal stood up, and saw it floating above her. "Did you find something?" Crystal asked. "Mis Mis." Misdreavus said and started floating off. Crystal smiled and started to follow Misdreavus about 150 meters to the north, over to a rather small clearing. Crystal looked around the clearing, it seemed rather unnatural, and the leaves on the edges of the clearing seemed to be burnt. Crystal looked to the center of the clearing and saw a weird Pokemon that had a white and kinda fluffy upper body, and a brown bug like lower body. It also had 5 wavy red rods that were sticking out of its upper body. Crystal and Misdreavus creeped up to the small bug Pokemon and stared at it. Crystal pulled out her Pokedex and tried to scan it, but the Pokemon wasn't in the Pokedex. Crystal looked back down at the Pokemon that seemed to be asleep, and Crystal decided to take advantage of it by grabbing one of her Sports Balls and throwing it at the Pokemon. The ball engulfed the sleeping Pokemon and caught it quickly. Crystal picked up the ball and said "Well, I don't know what this thing is, but it is mine now I guess. Well, lets go back to the park entrance Misdreavus." Misdreavus replied "Missy Missy." and followed Crystal as she started walking back where she came from.


	36. Chapter 36 - Scyther Send Away

Keith walked into the entrance building of the Johto National Park with his Scyther following him. After entering the building, he returned his Scyther into its Pokeball and sat down in the corner, waiting for the contest to end.

10 minutes later, Crystal and Misdreavus quickly walked into the entrance building of the park, with the two just being excited to have captured a Pokemon. Crystal saw Keith sitting down with his eyes closed, so Crystal and Misdreavus quickly walked over to him and the two sat down next to him. Crystal poked Keith, who opened his eyes and she said "So Keith, I presume you managed to catch something?"

Keith nodded his head and said "Yeah, I am actually rather surprised you managed to catch a Pokemon. Unless you have already given up."

Crystal frowned and said "Don't underestimate my skill Keith, not only did I get a Pokemon but I got an extremely rare one. In fact this Pokemon is so rare that the Pokedex didn't even have any data on it."

Keith, who highly doubted this dismissively asked "Are you sure your Pokedex isn't broken?"

Crystal and Misdreavus both glared at Keith as Crystal reached for her belt and grabbed her new Pokemon's Pokeball. "If you don't believe me then look!" Crystal commanded and sent out her weird, bug type Pokemon. The bug type Pokemon had woken up since its capture, and turned and looked around at its surroundings. It looked at Crystal, who it immediately recognized as its trainer and called out "Larve lar."

Keith looked at the weird Pokemon. It was definitely a bug type Pokemon, but Keith could feel warmth exuding from it. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the peculiar Pokemon, but just like Crystal's Pokedex, Keith's Pokedex didn't have any data on it at all. Keith looked at the weird Pokemon who seemed to be staring at Misdreavus curiously. "Well, what do you know." Keith said putting his Pokedex back in his Pocket.

"See I told you." Crystal said smugly. She paused and asked "I wonder what its called though?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders, the Pokedex he had didn't even recognize this thing as a Pokemon. He was about to recommend that they should probably go and ask someone before a loud siren rang, and a voice through the PA systems said "THE CONTEST IS NOW OVER, IF YOU AREN'T IN THE ENTRANCE YOU ARE DISQUALIFIED. ALL CONTESTS SEND OUT YOUR FRESHLY CAUGHT POKEMON AND THE JUDGE WILL INVESTIGATE THEM."

Keith stood up, and reached for his Sports Ball and sent out his freshly caught Scyther. Crystal grabbed her new Pokemon and stood up. She saw the new Scyther and looked at it puzzled. "Why did you catch another Scyther?" Crystal asked confused.

"There is a reason." Keith said, and gave Crystal no more information.

After about 5 minutes the disinterested judge finally came over to Crystal and Keith. He looked at Keith's second Scyther, nodded and jotted something down. He then walked over to Crystal, and just stared at that weird Pokemon looking confused. "What the hell is that?" he asked.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders and said "I honestly don't know. I just saw it and caught it."

"Well, since I don't even know if it is a Pokemon, you are disqualified." The man said.

"OK." Crystal said rather disappointed as she, her new Pokemon and Misdreavus walked over into the corner and waited for the judging to end.

As it turned out, Keith didn't win anything however he honestly didn't care at all. He walked over to Crystal and said "Well, we need to call Elm."

Crystal looked at him, she didn't know who he was referring to until she remembered the timid middle aged man from New Bark Town. "Why?" she asked.

"Well." Keith said "We can ask him about your new Pokemon, also I need to send him something."

"Ok, well there is a PC system right there." Crystal replied and pointed to a group of computers attached to a wall across the room. The two walked over to it, and Keith sat down and called the Professor of Pokemon.

Back New Bark Town, Elm heard his phone ring walked over to it an answered it as a live video of Keith and Crystal appeared on his PC system.

A video of Elm appeared on Keith's PC and Keith said "Hey Elm."

"Oh hi Keith." Elm said nervously "W-why did you call?"

"Well firstly, we need you to tell us what this even is." Keith said as Crystal held up her new Pokemon.

Elm looked at it closely and gasped as he asked "H-how did you get that."

"I found it in the Johto Bug Catching Contest." Crystal said.

"W-well that Pokemon is a bug and fire type named Larvesta." Elm informed the two.

"Wow really?" Crystal asked

Elm nodded "That Pokemon you h-have there is from the Unova Region, and is very rare even over there."

Crystal, who was extremely happy about this smiled and said "Thank you Elm."

Elm smiled and said "N-no problem Crystal."

Then Keith took over and said "Well Elm I need you to do something else for me."

"W-what?" Elm stuttered

Keith grabbed his Sports Ball and held it up. "Well I need you to send the Scyther in this Pokeball over to Bugsy."

"W-why?" Elm asked confused

"Well, because I kinda took his, but I want to give him this one to make it a little better." Keith explained.

Crystal looked at Keith and slapped her head with her palm. That act wouldn't fix the fact that Keith basically robbed Bugsy of his Pokemon, but then again she just thought it was good that he was feeling a little sorry about what he did.

"Ummmmmm, ok." Elm said "J-just put that ball in the slot below the PC, and I will transfer it over to him."

"Ok, thanks Elm." Keith said and put the Sports Ball into the PC. The ball seemed to teleport away.

"Well I h-have it. I will send it to him and make sure he knows its from you." Elm said and paused "W-well I need to go so by." and he promptly hung up.

Keith looked back at Crystal and said "Well, I think its time to go to Ecruteak City."

Crystal nodded, grabbed her Sports Ball and returned her Larvesta, but decided against returning her Misdreavus. "Ok lets go." she said as the two left the building off to Ecruteak City."


	37. Chapter 37 - Faker

Whilst Keith and Crystal were spending time in the Bug Catching contest, Miror B was sheepishly walking through Route 35 after regrettably losing with the pathetic pleb that ran into him on the street. If it wasn't for that third Pokemon of that red head rebel Miror B would have crushed him. Miror B shook his head, there was really nothing he could do about that now besides finding another champion Pokemon to crush that pathetic peon.

Miror B slowly walked over towards Ecruteak city, with the aim of nabbing a few Pokemon from unsuspecting trainers along the way, and if he was desperate enough he would even dirty his hands and capture a Pokemon from the wild. He had barley started walking however when he ran into a large group of people, who seemed to be gathering around a large wall of trees. Miror B walked passed the somewhat sheepish simpletons and went towards the front of the gaggle.

The group of terrible trainers were gathered around what seemed to be a wall of trees, with a rather peculiar plant in the center. Miror B looked at someone to the left and asked them "You, what is the meaning of this?"

The young trainer looked at the tall man with a rather confused look on his face. After a brief period of silence he answered with "Well, it seems that this weird tree just popped out of nowhere and is blocking the only way over to Ecruteak City."

Miror B looked at the feisty flora, it was a rather small and stumpy tree like plant, with rather weird circular leaves on the top of it. Miror B smirked as he quickly formulated a plan. He reached for his belt and grabbed his Pokeballs and sent out Zubat, Lombre and Nidoran. He smirked and pointed at the tenacious tree and commanded "All right my perfect Pokemon, I need you to break that pesky plant for me." Miror B's Pokemon nodded, and Lombre proceeded to run up to it and used Fake Out, afterwards Nidoran ran up to it and used Double Kick and finally Zubat used Wing Attack on the plant. However the plant seemed basically unaffected by these attacks and simply shook after each impact.

Someone in the ground snickered at Miror B's attempts at subduing the silly sapling. Miror B glared and lously shouted "Ok, try another attack now!" Miror B's Pokemon nodded their head and launched another round of attacks, with Nidoran using Horn Attack and Zubat using Poison Fang, however the tree simply shook on the spot and acted like it wasn't even hit. It wasn't until Miror's Lombre shot of a powerful Water Gun at the plant that it did something that wasn't simply shaking on the spot. The weird plant seemed to move its branches down to its sides, and uprooted itself revealing that it had two legs. The plant then seemed to open its eyes and mouth, showing that it had a face. Miror B looked at it and said "What the hell is that."

A trainer in the crowd grabbed his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "Ummmmm, according to this Pokedex it is a Rock type Pokemon called Sudowoodo." he said meekly.

Miror looked at the Pokemon and smiled. Any Pokemon that could take as much damage as it had would make a great addition to his team. As Miror B was imagining the look on the faces of Keith and Silver when they lost to this amazing Pokemon, Sudowoodo who was still angry at Lombre for shooting it with water launched a barrage of rocks at the unsuspecting Pokemon.

A surprised and miffed Miror B looked at the Sudowoodo, shook his head and said "Lombre, use Zen Headbutt!" Lombre ran up to the fake plant and head first, however before it could land a hit Sudowoodo used Sucker Punch, and knocked out the Lombre.

Miror B shook his head and returned his Lombre. He glared at the Rough Rock Type and shouted "Zubat use Swift!" Zubat screeched and shot a flurry of stars at the flora faker. However Sudowoodo simply tanked the shots, and ran towards Zubat and used Stone Edge on the small Pokemon, knocking it out in one hit.

Miror B returned his Zubat, and looked over at Nidoran with a desperate look on his face and said "Ok Nidoran, its all up to you then." Nidoran nodded its head, and started glowing. It grew to double its size, with its horn tripling in length. Miror B's freshly evolved Pokemon cried out "Nidorino" and charged at the pretend plant.

Nidorino charged at the Sudowoodo who used Rock Throw against the purple Pokemon. Nidorino simply dodged the rocks and ran up to the Sudowoodo and used Double Kick on it, using its newfound power to knock the Sudowoodo to the ground. Sudowoodo quickly picked itself up and hit Nidorino with Low Kick as it tried to run up to it and use Horn Attack. Nidorino was knocked down by the kick, however it quickly jumped back up used Poison Jab on the Sudowoodo, however Sudowoodo still seemed rather unaffected by this and simply used Hammer Arm on the Purple Poison Type.

Miror B from the side shouted "Nidorino use Flatter!" Nidorino followed the instructions, and flattered the Sudowoodo which simply confused it. Sudowoodo tried to launch another attack at Nidorino however it simply seemed to stumble around and hurt itself. To finish the fight off, Nidorino charged at the confused Pokemon and used Iron Tail, knocking the Sudowoodo down to the ground.

Without any hesitation Miror B grabbed an empty Pokeball and threw it at Sudowoodo, who was swallowed up into the Pokeball. The Pokeball shook violently for a few seconds as if the Sudowoodo would pop out again, however the shaking soon stopped meaning that Miror B now had a fourth Pokemon. Miror B walked over to the Pokeball, grabbed it and whispered under his breath "Looks like the Mighty Miror B has struck again." Miror B put his new Pokemon on his belt, and walked over to Ecruteak City with Nidorino following him.

About a minute later Keith and Crystal made it to the group of trainers that were still crowded around the small passage. Crystal walked over to one of the trainers and asked "What is going on?"

"Well there was a weird Pokemon blocking the way, but some weird man managed to catch it." The trainer replied.

Crystal smiled and said "Wow, that guy seems really talented. I hope we get to meet him some time."

Keith sighed and said "Well I really kinda don't care if I ever meet him." and the two walked over towards Ecruteak City.


	38. Chapter 38 - Mortyfying

Keith and Crystal slowly made their way through Route 37, which seemed to only really serve as a link between Violet, Goldenrod and Ecruteak Cities. It took the two about 15 hours to get from The Johto National Park to Ecruteak City, which meant a night of sleeping on the ground, much to the dismay of Crystal.

After a more or less sleepless cold night, and an early morning walk full of a blue haired teenager's complaints due to her lack of sleep the Keith and Crystal entered the old style city that is Ecruteak City. Keith, who was holding his still sleeping Eevee in his arms yawned, as Crystal who had Misdreavus following her drowsily said "Keith can we please get some sleep now!"

Keith shook his head "No, because if we sleep now our sleep patterns will be disrupted, and that will cause a significantly greater amount of damage to our health."

Crystal frowned and folded her arms "You are just as depressingly calculated tired as you are fully awake."

"I will take that as a compliment. Anyway its time to challenge this gym." Keith replied, as he stared at a rather old looking large building in the skyline.

Crystal shook her head "How did I know you were going to say that? I won't even bother arguing with you about this, lets just go."

Keith nodded, and the two and their Pokemon walked towards the building they assumed was the Ecruteak City Gym. It seemed to be modeled after some kind of stereotypical haunted house, as it was a large partially destroyed brick and wood building with fog gathering around it. Keith and Crystal stood in front of it and just stared at the building for about a minute, infrequently yawning. Keith and Crystal looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and entered the dark and creepy building. After Crystal and Keith entered the house, the door closed behind them and the room went pitch black. The two heard a giggle, and all of a sudden a large amount of candles all lit up at once, and revealed a guy in dark clothing and white hair standing in the center of the room. He opened his eyes and shook his head as he muttered "I hate the living."

The giggling woke Keith's Eevee up, which looked around panicked and started to call out its name in distress. Misdreavus on the other hand seemed to be looking around the room in a seemingly random way, as if it was looking for something. Keith and Crystal just kinda stared at the guy in the center of the dark room, kinda confused as to what was actually happening. "Ummmmm, I kinda want to challenge you." Keith said in an obviously confused voice.

"I assumed, for what other reason would any lifers like you two enter my palace?" The man asked smugly.

Crystal stared at him, and asked "What do you mean by lifers?"

"It is just a term I use for people who don't know the joys of death, don't worry about it." The man paused, and continued with "Anyway, my name is Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader, and master of the dead. I as the gym leader accept your challenge lifer."

Keith yawned, this guy was really getting on his nerves, he doubted he could tolerate this guy in his exhausted state. "Well, my name is Keith, lets do this."

Morty looked at him condescendingly and said "I don't care what your name is. Now, this battle will be a 1v1, because I don't want to be around you for too long. And, I am going to show you my Pokemon in advance." Morty clapped, and all of a sudden a small, purple humanoid Pokemon appeared next to him.

Keith looked at the Pokemon. He grabbed Eevee's Pokeball, returned the brown fox and pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "_Gengar, the Shadow Pokemon. Lurking in the shadowy corners of rooms, it awaits chances to drain its target's life force._" it reported in a robotic voice. Keith put the Pokedex in his bag, and reached for his belt, and sent out his Scyther, who screeched as it was sent out.

Crystal and Misdreavus (the latter of whom seemed to glare at Gengar) walked to the side, as the two trainers and their Pokemon stared each other down.

The battle began with Scyther using Slash, but slicing right through the Gengar. Keith looked confused as Crystal called out "Keith, normal type moves don't work on ghost types idiot!"

Keith shook his head and said "Ok then, good to know."

"Fool" Morty said as Gengar shot off a Shadow Ball at Scyther, who managed to dodge it with ease. Scyther then ran up to Gengar and tried to use Pursuit on it, however Gengar faded away as Scyther got close. Scyther stopped in its tracks and started to look around for the ghost type Pokemon. After about a minute, Gengar appeared behind Scyther, and it started to make its eyes glow red. Scyther turned around, and made eye contact with Gengar, which was a huge mistake. After looking into Gengar's eyes it seemed to stop moving, and continued to stare into those glowing eyes, seemingly transfixed. Scyther started to slowly close its eyes, and soon collapsed into a heap.

Keith called out "Scyther!" as it fell.

Morty smirked "Just watch what's next." he said as Gengar's arms started to glow, and purple balls seemed to fly out of Scyther at an alarmingly fast rate.

"W-what is that?" Crystal asked.

"That my stupid acquaintance is Life Essence. It is the force that keeps things alive, and pretty soon if Keith doesn't return his Scyther it will die." Morty said deadpan.

Keith quickly grabbed his Scyther's Pokeball and returned the Pokemon. Keith sighed, put his arm in the air and said "I give up."

Morty nodded, and said "Good, now get out!"

Keith nodded, turned around and walked outside, with Crystal and Misdreavus following him closely.


	39. Chapter 39 - Eeveelution Mistake

After the two had left the building Crystal asked "Ummm, are you ok Keith?"

"Yeah, why?" Keith replied, not turning around.

"Well, because last time you lost you kinda became completely depressed for about the whole day, and it wasn't until Magikarp evolved that you started to act normally again."

Keith looked back at Crystal and said "Well, I guess I am getting used to losing. Either that or I am so tired that I cannot feel any other emotions. Both of these explanations make sense."

Crystal yawned "Ok then, what is the plan?"

Keith turned his body towards Crystal and said "Firstly, we need to go hire a room in a Pokecenter. Secondly we find a way to counter a Pokemon as insane as that Gengar. Then, we need to sleep."

Crystal couldn't argue with that, and the two quickly made there way to the Ecruteak Pokemon Center and rented out a room. Crystal barged through the door and collapsed onto one of the beds. Keith entered the room, walked over to Crystal and shook her. Crystal didn't react, she was already asleep. Keith shook his head, he knew Crystal was going to regret falling asleep so soon. Keith sat down on the ground, opened his bag and pulled out his Pokemon Egg and his Pokedex. Keith put the egg on his lap, and opened his Pokedex to start researching on ghost type Pokemon.

Keith looked through his Pokedex for about an hour, looking up information on Gengar and its counter types. Gengar in itself is a Ghost and Poison Pokemon, with the ability levitate. This makes it immune to Normal, Fighting and Ground attacks, whilst it is weak to Ghost, Psychic and Dark. However, Ghost attacks are super effective against Psychic types and Ghost Pokemon which meant that those types were sub-optimal, and Keith didn't even own Pokemon of those types. So that meant if Keith wanted to beat that Gengar he needed a dark type. The problem with this was that he didn't own any dark types either, and all of the dark types that he could find information on like Murkrow, Sneasel and Houndour are incredibly rare. Keith was about to give up on trying to find a Dark type, until he discovered Umbreon, an evolution of Eevee. According to the Pokedex, Eevee's evolve into Umbreon when they are happy with their trainer, and the easiest way to raise happiness in a Pokemon is to battle with it, walk around with it released or capture it with a Friend Ball, which just so happens is the ball Keith used on Eevee by chance. Not only would this mean that evolving it was easy, but Keith really liked the look of Umbreon. Keith smiled, all he really needed to do was find someone to fight and his Eevee was sure to evolve.

Keith put his egg back in his bag, and picked it up. He put his Pokedex into his pocket and walked out the door, leaving Crystal in the room to sleep. He left the Pokecenter, with his Friend Ball in his hand and started to walk around to try and find someone to quickly fight. After about 10 minutes of walking around he heard a high pitch squeal say "Oh its Keith!"

Keith turned towards the noise, and sighed when he saw it was Lyra screeching at him. "What does she want with me now?" Keith muttered to himself as the pale girl ran up to him.

"Well well if it isn't little Keith?" Lyra said when she ran up to him.

"Please leave, your presence makes me feel rather ill." Keith responded.

Lyra smirked "Well I see you are just as boring as always."

"Look, if you want something just tell me, otherwise please just go away." Keith said in a pain voice.

"Well, I just thought that it would be pretty fun if me and you had a one on one battle Keith." Lyra said.

Keith paused and smiled as he said "Well that sounds pretty fun."

Lyra reached for her belt and threw a Pokeball on the ground as she shouted "Good then, Goooooooooooooo Marill!" and from the ball a spherical blue Pokemon popped out.

Keith sighed, that Marill has never really liked Keith, and its personality and mannerisms were eerily similar to its trainer's. Keith just shrugged his shoulders threw out his Eevee, who after being sent out cried "Eeeeeeeee!"

The battle between the two Pokemon started with Marill using Aqua Jet and Eevee using Quick Attack. These attacks caused the two Pokemon to collide head on, and take equal amounts of damage. Marill followed up with a Water Gun, which Eevee avoided and used Tackle on the Marill. Marill however used Defense Curl, which helped it absorb a significant amount of damage. Marill launched a counter attack with Bubble Beam, however Eevee used Protect to defend itself from the bubble barrage. Whilst Eevee had the barrier up, Marill used Rollout to get behind Eevee and it shot off a Hydro Pump that hit the back of the brown fox. Eevee fell to the ground, and before it could get back up Marill rushed over to it and used Play Rough on the Eevee, hurting it a lot.

"Well Keith, feel like giving up?" Lyra asked smugly

Keith smiled "Not particularly, in fact everything is going according to plan."

"What do you mean!?" Lyra shouted confused

"You'll see." Keith said. Keith looked at Eevee, who was struggling to remain conscious. Keith yawned, it sucked that it was still mid day, but at least when he could finally get some sleep he would be able to sleep well knowing that he had the key to beating that Gengar. "Alright Eevee, I think you need to evolve now if we want any chance of winning this!" Keith shouted. Eevee heard this command, and almost on cue started to glow bright white. Keith smiled, that Umbreon was his.

Lyra, looking shocked stuttered "T-that was your plan."

Keith smiled, shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah, it was." Soon his Eevee stopped glowing, and a slender, pink Pokemon was revealed. Keith looked at it confused and said "Ummmmmmmm, that looks a little different than it does in the pictures." Keith quickly reached into his pocket and fished out his Pokedex. He scanned the purple cat that was standing in front of him, and his Pokedex chimed "_Espeon, the Sun Pokemon and the Evolved form of Eevee. Its fur has the look and feel of velvet. The gem on its head glows when it uses its psychic power._" Keith put his Pokedex away, gulped and screamed "Why the hell didn't this thing become an Umbreon!"

Lyra looked at him and said "Eevee evolves into Umbreon during the night, and Espeon during the day idiot."

Keith looked at the ground panicked and screamed "GOD DAMMIT!"

From behind a nearby building, Silver who had been watching the battle shook his head and muttered "How do I keep losing to those two incompetent fools?"


	40. Chapter 40 - Fiery Inferno

Keith gawked at the purple fox as the Espeon stared back at him confused. Keith gulped "W-well this is really awkward" he stuttered, still shocked that his Eevee didn't evolve into an Umbreon. "Eee" the Espeon called out.

Lyra, who was quickly losing all of her patience snapped and commanded "Screw waiting, Marill use Aqua Tail."

Marill charged up towards the Espeon, and spun around trying to hit the Espeon with its tail. Espeon however just looked at the Marill and its jewel started to glow blue. Marill then suddenly became outlined with a blue aura and stopped its charge as it was lifted into the air. Marill started to flounder in the air, tying to break free of whatever was holding it up in the air, however it was all in vain and it was launched backwards, and was knocked out.

Keith was still gawking at Espeon, but now it was because he was shocked about just how powerful his Espeon was. Keith shook his head and smiled "This Pokemon will work perfectly." he said to himself.

Lyra glared at Keith as she grabbed her Marill's ball and returned the unconscious blue Pokemon. "What is with that thing?" Lyra asked obviously bitter about what just happened.

"Don't underestimate the power of Espeon." Keith said. Espeon looked at Keith, smiled and cried out "EEEEEEEEEEE!"

Lyra sighed "I can't believe I lost to someone like you."

"I can't believe I lost to the both of you." A familiar voice said. The two looked towards the origin of the voice and saw Silver standing there, with a Pokeball in his hand.

Keith, Lyra and Espeon glared at the read head would be Pokemon thief. "Silver, you seem to be getting frustrated. If you can't beat one of us, I highly doubt you could beat the combined effort of us two."

"Poor naive little Keith. You couldn't comprehend the power of the Pokemon I just caught. I highly doubt that even with that annoying blue haired girl you would be able to stop me." Silver said smugly.

"Oh Yeah, I will show you!" Lyra shouted and reached for another Pokeball, however all of a sudden smoke seemed to fill the streets. The three looked around, confused until they saw the large, old styled building in the background of the city was on fire. The three looked at each other gingerly, and they immediately ran towards the fire, with Espeon following closely.

The three quickly ran over to the source of the smoke and stopped right in front of the burning building. Keith, Lyra and Silver stared at the fiery inferno for a few seconds, until a man in a robe ran up to Keith, collapsed to his knees and shouted "You three are Pokemon trainers right? You need to help put that fire out!"

Keith nodded, and said "Don't worry, I have a Pokemon that can put out this fire easily." Keith reached for his belt, and grabbed his golden Pokeball from his belt.

Lyra and Silver both shook their head and Lyra said "Magikarp won't help in this situation!"

"Idiot" Silver muttered.

Keith smirked, softly said "Go Gyarados." and threw the golden ball onto the ground, which revealed the large, imposing blue sea serpent. Gyarados opened its eyes and screamed out "Gyyyyyyyrrrrrrr." which caused the robed man, Lyra and Silver to flinch in shock. "Now Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Keith commanded. Gyarados shot out a large, powerful jet of water, which not only caused the outside flames to be put out, but put holes into the structure thanks to the fire weakening the building.

Lyra and Silver stared at the Gyarados in awe, shocked about how powerful that floundering fish had become. "W-what the hell has that karp become?" Lyra stuttered.

Keith looked at the damage Gyarados did, blushed and turned to the robed man and said "Sorry about those holes, I don't actually know how powerful my Gyarados is."

The man in the robe shook his head and said "That's fine, but you didn't put out the fire on the inside. And there are still Pokemon trapped in the inside."

Keith frowned, returned Gyarados and said "Ok, I'm going in" and started to walk towards the building, and Espeon started to follow him.

"Wait" Silver said. Keith stopped and turned around. Silver reached for his belt and threw down a Pokeball, which sent out a large, green Pokemon that looked similar to some kind of dinosaur which cried out "Ty ryyyyyyyyyy".

Keith pulled his Pokedex out of his pocket and scanned the formidable looking Pokemon. The Pokedex chimed "_Tyranitar, the Armor Pokemon. If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Its said that it cannot be harmed by any attack thanks to its strong armor._" Keith put the Pokedex back, glared at Silver and said "What do you want?"

Silver glared back at Keith "I'm going in with you."

"Why?" Keith asked suspicious of Silver's intentions.

"Because, I don't like Pokemon to get hurt." Silver replied.

Keith paused for a moment sighed and said "Fine, but if you even try to steal Bayleef from me, Gyarados will need to have a talk with your Pokemon."

Silver nodded and said "Acceptable." The two then turned over towards Lyra, and looked at her expecting her to join.

Lyra crossed her arms, looked up in the air and said "I'm not going in there you idiots. I don't have a death wish." After saying that, Lyra turned around and walked away.

Keith and Silver looked at each other, shrugged and they headed into the fiery building with their respective Pokemon following them inside.


	41. Chapter 41 - 4 New Dogs

Keith and Silver entered into the fiery building, with Tyranitar and Espeon following them closely. Whilst Gyarados did successfully douse the outside fires, the inside of the building was still somewhat alight with smaller fires all over the floor. Keith and Silver slowly walked through the inside of the building, it was still sweltering and rather smokey making Keith and Silver sweat vigorously, and cough every now and then. "So, what do you think caused this fire?" Keith asked.

Silver shook his head "I don't know, but we just need to make sure that there are no more Pokemon trapped inside here."

Keith coughed "Yeah, I know, I will check to the left I guess." he sputtered out. Keith turned to the left and started to look around the somewhat alight and destroyed building, whilst Silver checked the right side. Keith slowly walked around most of the building, and saw nothing except the ruble of the burning building. Keith sighed, it seemed like entering this building was just a waste of time. Keith was about to shrug his shoulders and leave like Lyra did, when he heard a faint whimpering. Keith turned to Espeon and asked it "Did you hear that?" Espeon nodded, and Keith looked around for the origin of the faint whimpers.

Listening to the faint whimper for help among the crackling sound of fire wasn't easy, however thanks to Espeon Keith eventually found to origin of the sound. It was emanating from a pile of rubble in the corner that seemed to be moving slightly. "Espeon, pick that up." Keith commanded. Espeon cried out "Eeeeee" and the crystal on its head glowed as it picked up the rubble to reveal some kind of black dog, that was crushed underneath it. Keith looked at it panicked and said "Crap crap crap crap." Keith shook his head, and realized he had to do something. He pulled his bag off his back, and fished out the Moon Ball Kurt gave him and threw it at the injured dog Pokemon. The ball engulfed it and thanks to the weak state the Pokemon was in it caught it easily.

As Keith caught the Pokemon Silver walked up to him with Tyranitar following him and asked "What are you doing?"

Keith picked up his Moon Ball and said "Well, there was an injured Pokemon there that couldn't move, so I just thought I would catch it so we could move it easily."

Silver walked up closer to Keith frowning and shouted "So are you using this fire as some kind of excuse to catch a Pokemon in order to help you achieve your vain goal of becoming a Pokemon Master? Because if so you should be ashamed."

Keith also frowned "Vain? That's pretty rich coming from some selfish idiot who for some reason tries to steal my Bayleef. In fact why the hell does a wannabe thief care about Pokemon getting hurt in a fire?"

Silver shouted "Oh yeah well..." That was all Silver could say before the floor underneath the two rivals and their Pokemon collapsed and they suddenly fell.

Keith and Silver opened their eyes slowly after hitting the ground, they both stood up facing each other and Keith asked groggily "What happened?"

"It seems the floor became a lot weaker thanks to the fire, and thanks to the weight of us and our Pokemon the floor collapsed." Silver said looking above them. "A better question would be to ask where we actually are, and if there would be any way to get out of here."

Keith shrugged his shoulder and looked over at Espeon, who seemed to be staring frightened at something. Keith looked at it and asked "What wrong Espeon?" Espeon simply called out quietly, so Keith turned over towards where Espeon was staring, and there was 3 huge Pokemon there, staring at the group. "W-what the h-hell is that?" Keith stuttered out confused.

Silver and Tyranitar turned to where Keith and Espeon were staring at, and both looked it shock at the 3 huge dogs. "That's Raikou, Entei and Suicune. Three one of a kind, legendary Pokemon." Silver said in awe.

Keith looked at the three Pokemon, he had heard about legendary Pokemon, they were said to be the most powerful of all Pokemon, and there is only one of each legendary in existence. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the trio of legendaries. The Pokedex chimed out "_Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon. It is said it to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the clouds on its back. Entei, the Volcano Pokemon. It is said when it roars, a volcano erupts somewhere around the globe. Suicune, the Aurora Pokemon. It races around the world to purify fouled water. It dashes away with the north wind._"

Keith put his Pokedex and away and looked back at Tyranitar and Espeon, both of them seemed to be simply paralyzed with fear. The three dogs walked up to Keith and Silver and loudly cried out a loud, low pitch shout. Keith and Silver clasped their ears to block out the sound. When the three dogs stopped screaming out, they turned around an ran away for some unexplained reason.

Keith looked at Silver and asked "What the hell happened?"

Silver shook his head and stuttered out "I-I don't know."


	42. Chapter 42 - The Uninspiring Escape

Shortly after the 3 legendary dogs ran off, Keith and Silver looked around the dark room they were in, trying to find out where the hell they were and how to get out of here. The problem with this however is that the only real light source was emanating from the hole the two fell from, and they seemed to be in the middle of a huge room. "Keith, do you have any fire types?" Silver asked

Keith shook his head and said "I do, but it is that Houndour that is basically unconscious." Keith paused for a minute, and suddenly remembered about one of his Pokemon. Keith reached for his belt and threw down a Pokeball, which released his Flaaffy. Flaaffy who was woken up after being sent out opened its eyes slowly and yawned. Keith looked at Flaaffy and said "Flaaffy, use your tail to light up the place." Flaaffy baaed and its tail started to glow fiercely, lighting up the area around Keith.

Keith, Silver, Flaaffy, Espeon and Tyranitar then started to walk in the direction the three beasts went, in order to find a away out of the dark cave. The group however quickly encountered a wall, that seemed to be covered in weird drawings of Raikou, Suicune and Entei. "What kind of place is this?" Silver muttered.

"I honestly have no idea." Keith said and started walking to the left, with the group following him. After what seemed like a 20 minute walk, the group reached an area with an extremely low roof that seemed to be a dead end. "Great" Keith said and sighed.

Silver frowned and asked "Well what the hell are we going to do now?"

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "Well how am I supposed to know. Contrary to your belief I am not an expert of getting out of weird underground temples."

"Don't give me a stupid response like that." Silver snapped.

"Well stupid questions deserve stupid responses." Keith replied.

Silver was about to reply when suddenly the roof seemed to open up, and a cavalcade of sunlight flooded into the dark room. Keith and Silver both covered their eyes, their eyes struggling to adjust to the sudden rush of light. "Great, why was I tasked with rescuing someone like you Keith." a gloomy, miserable and familiar voice complained.

When Keith's eyes adjusted to the light he looked up at the sky and saw the face of Morty, looking down at the two trainers. Keith sighed and said "I never thought I would be glad to see your miserable face."

Morty frowned, threw down a rope ladder and said "Just climb up this ladder."

Silver and Keith both returned their Pokemon, and climbed up the ladder to the familiar streets of Ecruteak City. Keith looked around as he reached the top, it seemed that the two had managed to somehow end up right in front of Morty's gym. "How did you know we were down there?" Keith asked

"I could here you two idiotic lifers bickering as I left to go and sort out the fire." Morty replied dryly.

"Lifers?" Silver asked.

"Its just some term he uses." Keith told Silver. Keith turned back to Morty and said "Well we were in the temple rescuing Pokemon until the floor underneath us broke and we fell down there."

Morty shook his head and said "Why the hell should I care?"

"Because, we saw the Raikou, Suicune and Entei." Silver said.

"What?!" Morty asked shocked.

"You heard me." Silver replied.

Morty sighed and said "Well, looks like I need to go and report this, thanks fro giving me more work." in a depressed tone of voice. Morty then turned, and walked away slowly.

As Morty left, Silver also turned around and said "I hope you realize this little experience hasn't changed my goals one bit." before he started to walk off

"I assumed as much." Keith muttered to himself, before he remembered the poor Pokemon that was in his Pokeball. Keith with this sudden realization ran down the street over to the Pokemon Center that Crystal was probably currently sleeping at.

Keith entered the large doors of the Pokemon Center and ran to the front desk. The lady at the desk stared at Keith bewildered, mainly because he was still covered in ash from the fire. "C-can I help you." she asked worried.

Keith grabbed the Pokeballs from his belt and threw them onto the desk. "Yeah I need these Pokemon healed, especially the one in the moon ball."

The lady looked at her computer and started to madly type. She looked up and asked "What exactly is wrong with the Pokemon in the Moon Ball."

"It was crushed under some rubble from the fire earlier today." Keith said.

The lady opened her eyes wide in shock and said "OK sir. We shall treat it immediately. Come back in about an hour."

Keith nodded and walked upstairs back to the room him and Crystal had hired out. Keith entered the room, to see Crystal sprawled over the bed, snoring loudly. Keith sighed and walked over to the bathroom, and quickly put his clothes on the wash, had a shower and changed into a new pair of cleaner clothes. He dried himself off, and walked down the stairs to check up on his new Pokemon. When Keith got down the stairs he walked over to the lady and asked "So, what's the progress with my Pokemon."

"Well, thankfully you got your Pokemon here when you did, because that Houndour was very close to death." The lady said, and handed Keith back his Pokeballs.

Keith smiled, said "Thanks", grabbed the Pokeballs and walked outside the Pokemon Center.


	43. Chapter 43 - Arsonistic Tendencies

Keith walked outside of the Pokemon Center and sat down on a bench by the side of a side road. Keith reached for his belt and grabbed his Moon Ball, and threw it down onto the ground, sending out his new Pokemon for the first time. The black coloured dog Pokemon that was released looked around rapidly until it saw Keith and proceeded to stare at him and bark. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the dog Pokemon, and it chimed "_Houndour, the Dark Pokemon. It conveys its feelings using different cries. It works in packs to cleverly take down prey._"

Keith put his Pokedex into his bag and looked at his newest Pokemon, who was sitting down looking back at him intrigued. Keith looked up in the air and and wondered about what could have actually started that fire, because it wasn't caused by some kind of weather phenomenon, and he doubted someone would actually go and set fire to such an important and prominent structure. Keith was thinking about this when he suddenly felt a rush of warm temperature. Keith looked down and saw Houndour standing upright and shooting fire at a nearby lamppost. "Oh, that's probably what happened." Keith said and quickly grabbed his Moon Ball and returned his Houndour into it, and quickly threw out his Gyarados, who after being released cried out "Gyarrrrrrrroo!" loudly. Keith sighed and said "I need to teach you not to cry out so loudly when you get summoned." Keith looked back at the fire "So Gyarados we should probably put that out."

Gyarados seemed to nod and fired off a jet of high pressure water, which not only put out the fire but knocked down the lamppost, and caused significant damage to the sidewalk. Keith gawked at the handiwork of Gyarados, who also noticed that it did a fair amount of damage and looked at Keith sheepishly. "Yeah, we probably need to teach you to use less power." Keith said, and returned Gyarados into his Pokeball and walked away hoping no one saw him here.

Keith walked back to the Pokemon Center, and walked into the room he and Crystal rented out to see that Crystal was still somehow lying down fast asleep. Keith yawned, puts is Pokeballs and his bag on a table and just lay down and fell asleep.

When Keith woke up he saw Crystal sitting there using her Pokenav absentmindedly. He slowly got up and yawned, which caused Crystal to look up and ask "Hey so Keith, why is there ash all over to floor?"

Keith sighed and said "Well, its kind of a long story."

Crystal frowned "Well don't be like that just tell me."

Keith nodded and said "Alright then." And went on to explain the events of yesterday that Crystal had missed out on.

After hearing this explanation, Crystal asked "Ummmm, can I please have a look at Espeon and Houndour?"

Keith nodded, walked over to his Pokeballs and threw out his two newest Pokemon. Espeon cried out "Eeeeee" whilst Houndour barked. Crystal looked at the two new Pokemon and said "Well, I bet now you can take on Morty easily with a Dark and Psychic type."

"Oh yeah I kinda forgot about that whole gym thing." Keith said "However I honestly don't know how powerful this Houndour actually is, so challenging Morty might not be the best."

"Well he did manage to burn down a temple by himself, so he is probably pretty strong." Crystal replied.

Keith nodded and was about to say something when he looked down at Houndour and saw that the dark type dog was no longer simply sitting there staring at him, and was breathing fire onto Keith's bed. "Great" Keith said and sighed as he grabbed Houndour's Moonball and returned it.

Crystal saw what was happening and quickly sent out her Mantine, who she ordered to use Water Gun to put out the flame, which it did after crying out "Tinny Tine". Crystal said "Thanks Mantine" and returned the sting ray Pokemon. She looked back at Keith and said "You really need to train that Houndour of yours Keith."

"Well I have only had it for about 12 hours now, so I think you can forgive me for not having it perfectly trained." Keith said and grabbed Espeon's Friend Ball and returned the pink cat Pokemon into the ball. Keith looked up at Crystal and said "Well, lets go find somewhere we can go and test Houndour out."

"OK." Crystal said and the two walked out the room, onto the quite streets of Ecruteak City.

At the Indigo Plateau, Koga walked into the large room known as the champions room, and bowed to the person sitting atop the throne in the center of the room. "What is your reason for disturbing me Koga?"

Koga stood up and said "Well Champion Lance, we have reports from Ecruteak City that two young trainers have managed to succeed were we have failed and have awoken the three legendary dogs from their eternal slumber on accident."

Lance smirked and said "Oh really, well who are these two idiotic souls?"

Koga looked down at the tablet in his hands and said "Well, I am sure you will find this interesting. Their names are Keith Holt and Silver Rocket."

Lance giggled to himself "Well, that is very interesting. I want all members of Team Rocket and the Elite 4 to make locating those 3 dogs their top priority, understood?"

"Errr yes sir." Koga said and the poison based member of the Elite 4 left the room.

"Well well, looks like the son of Giovanni and the son of Ein are both in Johto. I finally have something that can amuse me." Lance said to himself smiling gleefully.


	44. Chapter 44 - Gold and Lance

Keith and Crystal were walking around Ecruteak, and unintentionally drifted over towards the as of yesterday burnt to the ground Brass Tower. The two walked past it and looked at what had become of the once large tower, and saw it had become a smoldering ruin, and the building seemed to be roped off away from the public. "So Keith you had to enter that?" Crystal asked pointing at the burnt building.

"More or less, except it was a lot more on fire when I went in." Keith replied

"Are you sure your Houndour could have cause all of this damage? Because that building seems a little too big for such a little Pokemon to burn down." Crystal asked?

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "I honestly don't know, I just assumed it did considering..."

Keith was interrupted by a voice that cried out "Oh my god its you!" Keith and Crystal turned around and saw a sage in a robe, who Keith immediately recognized as the man that sent him and Silver into the burning building. The sage ran up to him and said "I'm so glad you are alright."

Keith looked up into the sky and said "Well the fire was more or less put out by the time I entered anyway, I was fine."

The sage nodded intently and said "Oh ok. Now let me just ask did you happen to find a certain Houndour whilst you were in there?"

Keith looked at him and asked "Ummmmmm, why do you ask?"

"Because that disgusting cretin broke into the shrine, ate all of our weekly food offering and proceeded to burn the place down." The sage said scowling.

Keith shook his head "No I didn't." he lied. Keith looked over at Crystal, as if to signal to her not to tell the sage about Houndour.

The sage smiled and said "Well at least that means he probably died in the fire, so some justice has come of this tragedy."

Keith and Crystal looked at each other and Crystal said "Well, thank you and everything but me and Keith need to go." and the two turned around and left before the sage could reply

Gold gulped, he was shaking uncontrollably. Then again this was normal behavior for him whenever he was called over by Lance. He may have beat him in a battle before, but that doesn't mean the intimidating, self proclaimed 'Master of Dragons' wasn't scary. Gold was just glad that the public never saw him like this, and was thinking about how badly it would look for someone to film him like this when Karen, member of the Elite 4 and the wife of Lance came in and said "Well Gold, my husband is ready to see you now."

"O-ok" Gold stuttered and walked from the Indigo League waiting room into the Champion's room, where Lance was sitting atop his throne.

Smiling callously Lance said "Oh, if it isn't Gold, what do I owe this pleasure to?"

Gold looked at the ground and said softly "W-well you kinda actually invited me here."

Lance glared at him for a little, but quickly regain his smiled and asked "Well, whilst you are here how about you help me with something?"

Gold, still looking at the ground timidly asked "W-what were you thinking?"

Lance still smiling said "Well you see, it turns out that very recently two young trainers by the name of Keith and Silver somehow found the whereabouts of Raikou, Suicune and Entei."

Gold opened his eyes wide in shock at the news, and when he heard the name Keith immediately remembered the idiot who Crystal ran off with and for a brief moment assumed it could be referring to him. However Gold shook his head and thought to himself about how it couldn't possibly be that guy, and simply looked up at Lance and asked "Wow, that's weird."

Lance frowned and said "Yeah, it is a little weird. However, the fact is they have been awoken which means I need to go and capture them. And of course by I, I mean my subordinates."

"W-what do you need me for then?" Gold asked.

"Well the thing is, I don't think my subordinates are up for the job. So I want you to do it for me, it won't be too much of a hassle will it?" Lance said, grinning.

Gold nodded, he knew it would be better just to go and do what Lance says, considering the amount of power he holds. "Ok then, I will."

Lance nodded "Thank you Gold, I knew I could count on you. Well, you may go now."

Gold nodded and turned around and walked out of the room, and out to the Indigo Plateau. When he was outside he looked up in the air and muttered "How in the hell am I supposed to find those three, and how in the hell am I supposed to capture them?" Gold looked down at the ground and said "Why the hell do I have to do Lance's dirty work?" Then he paused for a few seconds and said "Oh yeah, because I am too scared of him to say no. Isn't life fun?" Gold walked over to the docks, grabbed one of his Pokeballs and threw out his Lapras. He climbed on top of the blue Pokemon and said "Ok then Lapras, lets go to Olivine City." Lapras cried out "Lala." and started swimming out towards Olivine City.


	45. Chapter 45 - Pokedex Expansion

The next day, Keith and Crystal went into the Pokemon Center lobby, in order to leave. However, as they were about to leave one of the Pokemon Center employees ran up to Keith and Crystal and said "Ummmm, excuse me but are you two Keith and Crystal?"

"Yeah, why?" Crystal asked.

"Well, this Center was recently sent a package from someone called Professor Elm for you two." The Pokemon Center employee said and handed Crystal a package and quickly walked away.

Crystal looked at the package and said "Well, ok then. I wonder what it is?"

Keith looked at the package and said "I don't know, just open the thing."

Crystal said "Ok then" and opened the parcel, revealing two small microchips and a folded up, written note. Crystal put the microchips in her pocket and unfolded and began to read the note. "Dear Keith and Crystal, I recently heard that Keith managed go get 3 gyms badges, which I must congratulate him you on. And Crystal, congratulations on managing to capture that Larvesta. I am very proud of the both of you, and am pleased that you two have done so well ever since you two started to travel together. However, as you two progress you shall see more and more Pokemon from other regions, so I have sent you two microchips that adds data from all Pokemon, and not just those that are native to Johto. Best regards, Professor Elm" Crystal said, reading straight from the note.

Keith pulled out his Pokedex, and quickly observed the red coloured machine until he found a small hole that seemed to accept those microchips that were sent. "Can you give me one of those chips" Keith asked as he held out his hand.

"Sure" Crystal said as she folded up the note, put the note in her pocket, pulled out the two microchips and handed Keith one of the chips. Keith grabbed the chip, and put the chip into the Pokedex, which made the screen light up, and a progress bar appeared until the Pokedex added all of the extra data into it. When the progress bar filled out completely, the Pokedex made a loud ping. Crystal looked at Keith and pulled out her Pokedex to follow suite. When her Pokedex added all of the new data into it she looked at Keith and asked "What now?"

Keith looked up at her and said "Well, its time to go re-challenge Morty." And he headed outside, with Crystal following him closely.

Keith and Crystal walked towards the decrepit old building that was Ecruteak's Ghost type gym. "Are you sure you are up for this?" Crystal asked "I mean you lost incredibly quickly against Morty last time."

"Well based on how easily Houndour and Espeon defeated the trainers I fought earlier today, I should probably be able to beat Morty and his irritable Gengar."

"Whatever you say." Crystal said, knowing she couldn't change Keith's mind when he had decided something like this. The two then entered the old building, which was pitch black similar to the first time they entered.

Keith frowned and said "Stop it Morty, I know you are here."

The candles on the wall suddenly flickered on, revealing Morty at center of the room with his arms crossed. "Way to ruin my fun." He said obviously annoyed.

"I don't care about your fun. I assume you know why I am here as well." Keith said, staring dismissively at him.

"Yeah, I know. So I guess this will b match." Morty said and walked towards the arena.

Keith looked at Morty puzzled and asked "Wha? 3 v 3?"

Morty looked back at Keith. "Yeah, I am not going to make this battle the same as the last one. That would give you a huge advantage over me. What kind of idiotic gym leader do you think I am you stupid lifer."

Keith looked at Crystal, and they both immediately remembered that Whitney never bothered to change her party lineup when she battled Keith. Crystal shrugged her shoulders and walked to the viewing area as Keith turned and said "Well that's fine, I know I can beat you no matter how many Pokemon you use." And walked to his side of the battle arena.

Morty rolled his eyes and said "Whatever, lets just get this over with. I don't want to be around you anymore." Morty reached for his belt and grabbed one of his Pokeballs and sent out a purple, floating triangular Pokemon with arms.

Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the purple Pokemon. "_Haunter, the Gas Pokemon. Because of its ability to slip through and obstacle, it is believed to be from another dimension. It is the unevolved form of Gengar._" the Pokedex chimed out.

Keith smirked, this Pokemon is a poison type, so he knew he had a certain Pokemon that could destroy that Pokemon. "GO, ESPEON!" he cried out and sent out the psychic type eeveelution. After being sent out, Espeon looked at Haunter and glared at the ghost and poison type Pokemon. Haunter noticed this stare, and started to glare back at the Espeon.

Morty shook his head and said "Let the battle begin, now!" and when he finished speaking Haunter and Espeon rushed toward each other.


	46. Chapter 46 - Even More Mortyfying

_The battle between Keith's Espeon and Morty's Haunter began with Haunter using Shadow Ball, however Espeon jumped out of the way and used Psybeam. Haunter simply smirked however, and faded away into seemingly nothingness. Espeon glanced around, as if it was trying to find the disappearing Ghost type. It seemed to quickly calm down however, and closed its eyes and the gem on its forehead began to glow as it used its psychic abilities and began to search for the Haunter. It quickly located where it was and was about to attack when Haunter suddenly reappeared and used Dark Pulse to strike the psychic type Pokemon. However Espeon used Teleport, which caused it to suddenly change location so that it was behind Haunter. Haunter looked around confused, and Espeon took advantage of this and used Psybeam on it, which caused the Ghost and Poison type to be knocked to the ground and fainted._

Morty looked to at his fainted Pokemon as he reached for his Pokeball and returned the it. "It seems you aren't as useless as you were a few days ago."

Keith smirked smugly, "You haven't seen anything yet, my Espeon can probably sweep your entire team by itself."

Morty glared at Keith and said "I hate idiotic people who get cocky whenever they get slightly ahead." as he reached for his belt and sent out a weird, doll looking Pokemon. After it was released it unzipped the zipper over its mouth and cried out "Baaaaaaaan." and re-zipped its mouth up after it finished crying out.

Keith looked at the very creepy looking and acting Pokemon. He pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the weird doll Pokemon and it said "_Banette, the Marionette Pokemon. A doll that became a Pokemon over its grudge over being thrown out. It seeks out the child that disowned it with a murderous intent._" Keith looked at the morbid Pokemon puzzled. "Why do you own a Pokemon like that?" Keith asked.

"Because, it shares a similar hate for those alive that I have." Morty said, smiling wickedly.

"But you are alive." Keith muttered. Morty didn't respond, pretending not to have heard Keith, which caused Keith to sigh and simply say "Alright then, that doll of yours doesn't scare me anyway."

_Espeon started the fight by using Signal Beam against the creepy looking puppet, however Banette used Protect, and a shield formed in front of it, protecting it from the beam. Banette then responded by pulling out a giant nail from behind of it, and whilst looking at the confused Espeon shoved the nail through its body, hurting it significantly._

"What the hell is it doing?" Keith cried out

"You wouldn't understand." Morty said. "But lets just say it is putting a Curse on that Espeon of yours."

"Wha- uh?" Keith asked, still confused.

Crystal realized what Banette was doing and cried out "Keith, that move is its doing is called Curse. It halves its own health but it makes it so that Espeon gradually takes damage."

Keith looked over at her and asked "What, really?"

Crystal nodded her head "Yeah, Misdreavus knows how to do this move, but I never force her to do it."

Keith looked back at Morty, smirked and said "Well, it was a mistake bringing your Banette down to half health."

Morty rolled his eyes and said "Whatever."

_Espeon, who was starting to feel the effects of the curse quickly used Psybeam, however Banette dodged that attack and used Faint Attack, hitting the Espeon hard. Espeon, managed to pick itself up and stared at Banette and quickly used Confusion, picking the Banette up and throwing it to the other side of the room. Thanks to the damage Banette caused to itself this Confusion knocked out the doll Pokemon. However almost immediately after Espeon used Confusion, it collapsed and fainted thanks to the Curse that was inflicted upon it._

Keith and Morty both returned there respective Pokemon. Morty snapped his fingers and Gengar appeared suddenly next to him, smirking and giggling to himself. "Well, I have to say that Espeon of yours is rather powerful, however I doubt any of your Pokemon can even touch Gengar."

Keith smirked and said "Well, that's what you think!" Keith said as he grabbed his Moon Ball and sent out Houndour, who after being sent out opened her mouth and shot out a small amount of fire from his mouth.

Morty looked at Houndour with contempt and said "Oh, well this is a little more interesting."

"Houndour, attack that Gengar!" Keith commanded. Houndour looked at him, nodded and barked loudly.

_Houndour lept at Gengar to bite it, however Gengar faded away into nothingness. Houndour quickly looked around trying to find where Gengar had disappeared to. The fight was playing out eerily similar to how it was the first time with Scyther. However this time, thanks to its dark type affiliation Houndour quickly located where Gengar was hidden among the shadows, and lept over to Gengar's hiding space and used bite on the Pokemon. Gengar managed to shake off Houndour who had latched on it with his teeth and floated up into the air to avoid being attacked by up close attacks. Houndour however simply used Flamethrower, and engulfed Gengar in a large wave of fire. Houndour continued the assault with the constant wave of flames until Gengar eventually collapsed onto the ground, knocked out. _

Keith smirked and said "Good boy Houndour." which caused Houndour to turn around to Keith, smiled and barked loudly.

Morty sighed, and grabbed his Pokeball and returned his Gengar into his Pokeball. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badge, which he threw at Keith. Keith caught the badge and put it next to his other badges on the inside of his coat. Morty looked at Keith and said "Now that is the Fog badge. It is proof that you won, now get out."

Keith nodded and he left the building, with Crystal and Keith following him.


	47. Chapter 47 - The Golden Miror B

The day after the successful challenge against Morty, Keith and Crystal decided it would be best just to leave Ecruteak City, considering there was really nothing else of interest do to, considering a lot of the City was on lock down thanks to the fire 2 days prior.

As the two left the city, Lyra skipped out of Morty's gym, smiling in triumph after easily beating the pathetic gothic loser. She stopped a few meters out of the door, shook her head and muttered "Why are all of the Gym Leaders in Johto so lousy? Like seriously who enjoys hanging around Ghosts? They make people like Keith and Silver look normal." Lyra shrugged her shoulder and said "Oh well" and walked off to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile, Silver looked around Ecruteak City. He had recently heard rumours that there was a member of Team Rocket planning to make an attack on the famous Ecruteak Kimono Girls. Silver shook his head, he couldn't stand those dirty, grubby thieves and that dirty grubby organisation. Silver put his hands into his pocket and walked over towards the Kimono Theater, as long as he attended every show this week, the thief will eventually show up.

Miror B was slowly strutting down the silent streets of Ecruteak City, humming to himself as he walked. He had to admit he wasn't a fan of this depressingly desolate and ancient City, and much preferred the bustling nightlife of Goldenrod City. As Miror B was walking down the street, he saw someone walk up to him. Miror B stopped, this boy had a familiar looking face, but Miror B just couldn't quite figure it out. "What are you looking at whelp?" Miror B snapped.

Gold, who was walking around Ecruteak trying to find tips on where Suicune, Entei and Raikou went had resorted to trying to find people walking around on the street and asking them if they had actually seen anything. The problem was though, the streets of Ecruteak are basically always deserted, so Gold would take any chances to ask anyone. However, the first person on the street he seemed to find was a rather tall man with a huge afro who seemed to be dancing down the street. Gold shook his head, he knew he was going to not enjoy talking to this freak, but he was pretty desperate. As he was walking up to this man, he heard him insult him. Gold looked up at the man, put on a fake smile and said "Hello there, what's your name?"

Miror B stared at the boy as he spoke. Miror B automatically decided that he didn't like this kid, so he crossed his arms and said "My name is Miror B you pathetic pleb."

Gold really wanted to say something to this weird man, however he knew that if he antagonized this guy he wouldn't get any information out of him. Gold, still smiling reached out his hand as if to offer a handshake said "Well, my name is Gold, the Johto League Champion. Nice to meet you."

Miror suddenly remembered who this boy is after hearing that name. This Gold person was known as one of the best Pokemon Trainers in the world, after being the first and only person to ever be able to defeat Lance. Miror B gulped, he thought that maybe it would be best just to back down and do whatever this man wants. However Miror B shook his head, he had backed down to too many people back with Team Snagem in the Orre region. Miror B reached out his arm, and slapped Gold's arm away. "Why should I care if you are a Champion you mediocre moron."

Gold frowned, how the hell does he keep managing to find some of the few people who don't respect the fact that he is a Champion. Gold shook his head and said "Look, buddy..."

"I'm not your buddy you boastful buffoon." Miror B snapped, interrupting Gold.

At this point, Gold snapped and frowning shouted "OK, listen hear you moron, first of all why the hell do you speak in alliteration? It doesn't make you sound stylish or whatever, it just makes you seem more ridiculous, which is pretty hard considering your hair. And speaking of your hair, what the hell is wrong with it? Are you from the 80's, because that was the last time hair like that was acceptable."

Miror B glared at Gold, he shook his head and said in a dark, angry tone "You can make fun of my friends, my family or my Pokemon. However, if you dare insult my hair, you are going to regret your decision."

Gold smirked and started to giggle to himself. When he finished laughing he said "Are you really challenging me, the best trainer in Johto to a fight?"

Miror B grabbed a smoke ball from his pocket and said "No, however one of these days I will get you back. So just remember that." Miror B then threw the smoke ball onto the ground, creating a large cloud of smoke, which disrupted vision of Gold.

Gold covered his eyes and started to cough as smoke got into his eyes and mouth. By the time the smoke had cleared and he stopped coughing, Miror B was nowhere to be found. Gold shook his head and said to himself "Well, that was a complete waste of my time." and walked away to try and find someone else.


	48. Chapter 48 - Dragon Eggs

Keith and Crystal walked through Route 38 and 39 in about a day and arrived at Olivine City early in the following morning. Keith and Crystal looked around the beach side city, as the sounds of seabirds and the smell of salt permeated the air. Keith sighed, he hates the beach and has ever since he was a child. He hates the sand, he hates the sun and hates sea water. Keith shook his head, he could complain about the beach forever, but that wouldn't get him anywhere. Keith quickly found the large building that he assumed was the gym, and looked at Crystal and said "I hate this place, lets challenge the gym and get out of here."

Crystal looked at Keith curiously, she had no problem with Olivine City. In fact she thought lovely little sea towns like these were pleasant. However Crystal didn't want to argue with Keith and just shrugged her shoulders and said "Whatever then, lets go."

The two then walked towards a rather large building that seemed to be made entirely out of steel. Keith walked up to the door, and tried to push the large doors open. However, it seemed to be locked as the doors wouldn't budge. "Ok then." Keith said to himself and knocked on the door.

After a few knocks, the door opened from the inside, and a red head and freckled small boy walked outside and asked "Can I help you two."

Keith nodded and said "Yeah, I would like to challenge the gym leader please."

The boy shook his head and said "Well, er sorry guy but you see our gym leader isn't accepting any challenges for now."

"Why?" Crystal asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, it seems that one of her Pokemon is sick, and she refuses to leave its side whilst it struggles with its illness." The red head replied. The red head suddenly smiled mischievously, he had an amazing idea. He was actually supposed to go over to Cianwood City and collect some specialized medicine for the ill Pokemon, however it seemed these two idiots would be willing to do it for him. "Well, if you two want to challenge the gym leader, you will need to go to Cianwood and go and get some special medicine for it from the Cianwood pharmacy."

"Seriously?" Keith asked. The red head nodded his head, which caused Keith to sigh and say "Well fine then." and walked away, with Crystal following him.

After the two had walked away Crystal looked at Keith and asked "How exactly do you plan on getting to Cianwood City Keith."

Keith looked back at Crystal puzzled and asked "Ummmmm, what is that supposed to mean?"

Crystal smiled smugly and said "Don't you know where Cianwood is Keith."

Keith shook his head slightly and asked "No, where is it?", in a slightly confused tone.

Crystal pointed over towards the sea and said "Right that way."

Keith sighed and said "Great, have I mentioned I hate the sea."

Crystal shook her head and said "No, not really."

"Well, I hate the sea." Keith said

"I heard." Crystal said. She was about to say something else when something in her bag seemed to move. Crystal stopped moving and asked "W-what was that?"

Keith looked back at Crystal and asked "What are you talking about now?" in a dismissive tone of voice.

"Something in my bag is shaking." Crystal said, as she flung her bag off her back and opened it up. Upon opening the bag, she saw that the egg the two old people had given her at The Day Care Center was shaking, and glowing rather brightly. Crystal pulled the egg out of her bag, and the glowing egg up in the air.

Keith looked at the glowing oval egg and asked "What is happening?"

"I-its hatching!" Crystal said shocked, in a rather loud voice as the egg started to shake even harder. After about 10 seconds of silence between the two, the glowing egg started to fall apart and it revealed a rather small, blue snake like Pokemon that was staring at Crystal.

Keith looked at the weird looking Pokemon and asked "What is it?"

Crystal smiled slowly, and said "D-dr-dratini." Crystal had always wanted a Dratini, especially considering other members of her family owned one.

Keith pulled out his Pokedex, and scanned the Dratini, and it said "_Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Its called the 'Mirage Pokemon' because so few have seen it. Its shed skin has been found._" Keith put his Pokedex away, it seemed like that Pokemon was rather rare. Keith looked back at Crystal, who was still staring at her new Pokemon in her arms and asked "Are you ok?"

Crystal seemed to be snapped from her euphoric trance by Keith's voice and said "Oh, yeah." and pulled out a Pokeball and asked her new Pokemon "Do you want to be with me little cutie?" Dratini nodded and said "Dray dra." Crystal smiled, and put her new Pokemon into her Pokeball. She looked back at Keith, and smiling said "How are we going to get to Cianwood then?"

Keith was rather taken back by the sudden burst of happiness from Crystal. Keith shook his head, and walked over to the edge of the dock, and grabbed a golden Pokeball from his belt, and threw it onto the water which released his Gyarados who screamed out "GYRRAAAAAAAAAA." after it was sent out. "That's how I plan to make it to Cianwood." Keith said.

Crystal nodded and said "Good idea." and the two both climbed up onto Keith's Gyarados.

"Gyarados, we need you to ferry us to Cianwood." Keith said. Gyarados cried out "GYYYRRRAAAAA!" loudly, and started to swim through the water, taking the two to Cianwood.


	49. Chapter 49 - Dark Entei

Gold walked into dark, damp cave that was appropriately albeit unimaginably named Dark Cave. This Dark Cave is so unbelievably dark that it is impossible to see further than .5 meters, without the use of Pokemon moves. Gold grabbed a Pokeball from his belt, and sent out his Xatu. "Xatu, use flash!" Gold cried out. His Xatu cried out "Xuuuu" and its whole body started to glow as it lit up the entire cave. "Thanks Xatu." Gold said and started to walk further into the cave.

Gold normally wouldn't be caught dead in a dark cave like this, however this wasn't a normal circumstance. Gold had recently been tipped off by Falkner that someone had reported to him that they saw a large, weird dog like Pokemon run into this cave. When Gold heard this, he immediately came to the conclusion that the Pokemon that ran into the cave had to of been one of the legendary Pokemon, so he headed into Dark Cave immediately

As Gold walked deeper into the cave, he felt the inside of the cave get warmer and warmer to the point where it was uncomfortably warm. Gold coughed, as he began to sweat. He looked over at Xatu and muttered "Well, it seems that we are getting close to Entei." Xatu, who was still glowing and lighting up the path for Gold said "Xxuuuuu" nervously.

Within 5 minutes, the two came upon Entei, who was lying down with its eyes open, seemingly resting. Gold boldly stepped out in front of Entei, and loudly said "Ok you moronic dog, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Gold then reached into his bag and pulled out an empty Ultra Ball and shook it. "You can get in the ball willingly, or I can force you in it." Gold said intimidatingly.

Entei stood up and loudly screamed out "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIINT". As Entei screamed out loudly tall pillars of lava seemed to burst out of the ground from behind the legendary Pokemon.

Gold didn't flinch, despite the lava bursting up from the ground. Gold simply smirked, grabbed one of his Pokeballs and shouted "GO TYPHLOSION!" and the large, imposing fire type was released from its Pokeball. Gold cracked his knuckles and said "Lets do this!" as Typhlosion and Entei both lept at each other.

...

After about 10 hours on the sea, Gyarados finally crossed the sea and got Keith and Crystal to Cianwood City. After it pulled up to the shore, Keith basically fell off of Gyarados. He was sick and tired of the sea and was already regretting the journey back that Keith and Crystal would be forced to take. Crystal however didn't seem as effected by the long travel, and jumped off of Gyarados and knelt down next to Keith and asked "Are you ok Keith?"

Keith moaned, and still lying on the ground gingerly reached for his golden Pokeball and returned his Gyarados. Keith rolled over so that he was lying on his back, and simply sighed loudly.

Crystal shook her head and said "So, I think I know why you hate the beach now."

Keith picked himself up slowly, so that he was sitting up and said "Yeah..."

After Keith spoke, a macho sounding voice from behind asked "So, I assume you two pathetic, unathletic whimps are Pokemon trainers right?"

Keith and Crystal turned around, and saw a muscular and tubby shirtless man standing behind them, grinning idiotically. Keith glared at him and said "I don't know if fat people should be allowed to call other people unfit."

Silver looked at Keith and said "Don't say that!"

The muscular man simply glared at Keith and said "Say it again, I dare you."

Keith smirked, stood up and said "Ok then. Fat people cant call skinny people that they are unfit." Keith stared the man down, he felt ill and was extremely tired, and he thought he might as well take his anger out on someone.

Crystal looked at Keith like he was crazy, she couldn't understand as to why he was talking smack to someone who was obviously physically stronger than he was.

The overweight man said "Well, then if you want to prove you are strong, then you are strong, you will have to beat me in a battle at my gym then."

Keith looked at the strong looking an puzzled and said "Wait what you're a gym leader."

The overweight man folded his arms, smirked and said "Yeap, the name's Chuck. And I bet that you know who I am now you will run away in fear of me."

Keith smiled and said "Actually no, I have no problem with crushing you. I just didn't know that there even was a gym in this awful island."

Chuck spat on the floor and said "Well then, me and you are having a match in 2 days you runt."

Keith still smiling said "Sounds good then."

Chuck shook his head and walked away as he said "I look forward to pounding you into the dirt."

Keith shrugged his shoulders, then Crystal shouted "What the hell were you doing there?! You know if he decided to hit you, you would have been hurt extremely badly!"

Keith sighed and said "Look, I feel sick and I'm tired, so lets just go to the Cianwood Pokemon Center, and sleep."

Crystal shook her head and said "What am I going to do about you. Fine then lets go." and the two headed for the Pokemon Center.


	50. Chapter 50 - Shuckle Shocked

When Crystal woke up, she slowly sat up and looked over at Keith's bed to see that he had left. Crystal scratched the back of her head and said "Why does he wake up so early." However she realized why he was gone when she looked to her right and saw that it was 11:30. "Oh, that makes sense." Crystal said and started to get ready for the day.

Keith was sitting on the beach with all of his 6 Pokemon sent out, staring up at the sun. He was tired of waiting for Crystal to wake up, so he decided to go and spend some time with his Pokemon outside. As he was sitting on the ground Bayleef was lying next to him, Gyarados was thrashing about in the water, Scyther was leaning against a rock with its arms crossed, Flaaffy sleeping next to a different rock, Houndour was running around frantically and Espeon was watching him, making sure Houndour didn't start another fire or do something stupid, which it had a tendency to do. Keith was enjoying this relaxation, up until he heard Flaaffy cry out "Baaaaaaaaaaaa!" in distress.

Keith and Bayleef looked behind them to where Flaaffy was sitting, to see that it somehow being poisoned by some weird, bug creature in a blue shell. Keith pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the weird looking Pokemon, and it said "_Shuckle, the Mold Pokemon. It stores berries inside its shell. To avoid attacks it hides under rocks and remains completely still._" Keith looked at the Pokemon, he assumed that the Rock and Bug type must have been hiding under the rock that Flaaffy was sleeping on, and must have somehow gotten a shock from its electric wool and decided to attack. Keith however didn't understand as to why this Shuckle's shell was blue, whilst its Pokedex picture showed that its shell is red. Keith decided to disregard this fact and grabbed Flaaffy's Pokeball and returned the sheep Pokemon into it. He looked down at Bayleef and said "Well Bayleef, its up to you." Bayleef seemed to blush, and nodded as it said "Bay bay."

Bayleef launched its attack on the Shuckle by extending the vines from its neck and using Vine Whip to hit the Shuckle. Shuckle however simply seemed to smirk and withdraw itself into its shell as Bayleef began beating on it with its vines. When Bayleef stopped the vine based barrage it ran up to Shuckle's shell and used Body Slam by slamming itself onto the shell. Bayleef proceeded to quickly roll off of the shell, and waved the leaf on top of its head in circles, and proceeded to shoot off multiple sharp leaves from its head leaf over at the blue shelled Pokemon. After it finished its onslaught of attacks, it stood there panting and smiling, assured that the Shuckle was defeated.

Keith and Bayleef both looked shocked as Shuckle's shell seemed to shake, and the Bug and Rock type Pokemon jumped up out of its shell, smirking self confidently. "What the hell?" Keith asked, shocked that the Shuckle seemed to be completely unharmed from that onslaught. Bayleef continued to glare at Shuckle, and began to gather sunlight through the long buds on its neck. Shuckle shook its head and withdrew back into its shell as Bayleef shot at it with a Solar Beam, knocking the shell of Shuckle back and making it hit some rocks behind it. Shuckle however simply popped out of its shell, with that same cocky, stupid grin on his face.

Keith sighed at the fact that nothing Bayleef could do seemed to effect this Shuckle and said "Its fine Bayleef, I will go get Scyther to help." And went to turn around before he defiantly heard Bayleef cry out "Bay". Keith looked back at Bayleef, and saw that it was glowing bright white, meaning that it was about to evolve. Keith smiled as he watched his Bayleef suddenly grow in size as the buds on its neck seemed to open up into flowers, and the leaf on its head disappeared and was replaced with two antenna. When Bayleef finished glowing, it looked at Shuckle confidently and said "Megaaaaanium"

Keith pulled out his Pokedex again and scanned this new green form of Bayleef, and his Pokedex bleated out "_Meganium, the Herb Pokemon and the evolved form of Bayleef. The aroma that rises from its petals can calm aggressive feelings, and its breath has the ability to restore dead plants to life._" Keith put his Pokedex away and smiled, this new Meganium of his was emitting a sweet aroma and he assumed it would make a great addition to his team.

Meganium began its second attempt to defeat Shuckle by extending vines from the flowers around his neck, but instead of hitting Shuckle it picked it up with them. Meganium then moved the Shuckle over its head so that it was staring down the Shuckle's shell. Meganium began to start gathering sunlight through its flowers again, and Shuckle realized Meganium had determined his weakness and popped out of its shell in an attempt to shake itself out of Meganium's grasp. However, this proved to be of no avail, and it withdrew back into its shell as Meganium shot off another Solar Beam, but instead of shooting the outside of Shuckle's shell it shot through it, hitting an unprotected Shuckle inside its own shell. After shooting its beam of light, Meganium dropped the Shuckle to the ground, and the bug type fell out of its shell, knocked out completely.

Keith smiled and said "Great work Meganium." as he fished a Great Ball from his bag and threw the blue and red Pokeball at the Shuckle. The Great Ball swallowed the Shuckle, and after shaking a few times, the button on the center of the ball flashed red and the ball stopped shaking, signalling that it had been caught. Keith smirked as the ball faded away, sending Shuckle to the PC. Keith looked over at Meganium who ran up to Keith and knocked him to the ground, and started to lick his face affectionately. Keith sighed and softly said "You're still doing that huh?" Meganium paused for a second and said "Gain Megain." Meganium said. Keith shook his head and said "Well... at least you smell pretty nice now."


	51. Chapter 51 - Shiny Surprise

Keith eventually managed to push his new, overexcited Meganium off of him and stood up. Keith returned every single one of his into their Pokeballs and headed off to the Cianwood City Pokemon Center. Keith quickly got to the Pokemon Center thanks to the small size of the Cianwood island, and he walked inside it and healed his Pokemon after that fight. Once his Pokemon healed he headed straight to the PC systems on the left wall of the place.

Keith logged into his Pokemon Storage System and saw that it stated Shuckle was currently being stored at Professor Elm's place. Keith reached for his belt and pulled out Scyther's Pokeball. He decided it was probably time for a small roster change so that he could get used to his new Bug and Rock type Pokemon, and it would be weird to use two Pokemon of the same type at once. Keith put Scyther's ball into the machine's ball slot, and quickly went through a few on-screen settings so that his Scyther and Shuckle would be swapped. Once Keith had set the machine properly, he pressed the large enter button on the PC's keypad, and the machine began to blink as his Scyther's Pokeball vanished. After about a few seconds, a Great Ball reappeared in the place of the Pokeball which signaled that the two Pokemon had switched.

Keith smiled and pulled the Great Ball out of the machine. He looked at the ground as he raised the ball into the air and threw it to the ground, releasing his Shuckle and as it was being released shiny sparkles seemed to fill the air around it. After being sent out Shuckle looked around the Pokemon Center, and then looked up at Keith and said "Shuck." Keith picked up his Shuckle and put it on his shoulders, and Shuckle extended its vine like arms and wrapped them around Keith so that it could sit balance on his shoulders. Keith looked down at it and said "Well Shuckle, I think its time we go and see if Crystal has bothered to wake up."

As Keith said that, Crystal walked down the stairs of the upper floor of the Center. She saw Keith and cried out "Hey Keith, where the hell did you run off to?"

"Speak of the Devil." Keith muttered and walked over to Crystal.

As Keith walked over to Crystal she couldn't help but notice the Pokemon that had wrapped itself around the upper body of Keith. "Ummmmm, what in the world is that?" Crystal asked when Keith got to her.

Keith scratched the back of his neck and said "Well, I was bored of waiting for you to wake up so I left to relax with my Pokemon, then one thing lead to another and I caught this Shuckle here."

Crystal looked at the Shuckle puzzled and said "But aren't Shuckles supposed to have red shells?"

"Yeah, I don't know why this one is different, but that just makes him unique." Keith explained. Keith's compliments to Shuckle made the blue shelled Pokemon smile and it said "Shuck" in a confident manner.

"Alright then." Crystal said, rather surprised that Keith decided to actually catch something like that Shuckle especially since they are considered to be rather physically weak.

"Well, should we just go and get that medicine for that sick Pokemon of the Olivine City Gym Leader?" Keith asked.

"Oh yeah, I'd completely forgotten about that." Crystal said, and the two exited the Center and headed into the pharmacy building that was located right next to the Pokemon Center.

When they got into the Pharmacy the man behind the counter asked "Yes, how exactly may I help you two."

"Errrrrr, apparently we need to get some medicine or something like that on behalf of the Olivine City Gym Leader." Keith said nervously

"Do you mean Jasmine?" The man asked

"Yeah sure, why not." Keith said and shrugged his shoulders, turning the shopkeepers attention to Shuckle.

When the shopkeeper noticed the Shuckle on his shoulder, he dropped the box of medicine in his hand and just stared at the Pokemon. "Are you ok?" Crystal asked.

"B-boy. Do you kn-now what that thing on your shoulders is?" The man stuttered.

"Ummmmm, a Shuckle?" Keith asked, confused as to what this man was getting at.

"No you idiot. Well technically yes but that isn't what I am shocked about." The man scoffed. "That thing on your shoulder is a Shiny Shuckle."

Keith looked at Shuckle and asked "Do you know what that means?" Shuckle shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, and Keith replied "Yeah I thought so."

"Keith, don't you remember what the day care couple told you?" Crystal said.

Keith suddenly remembered those two old people that were still looking after his Phanpy. Keith sighed, he missed Phanpy. And as he reminisced about Phanpy, he suddenly remembered the light blue Phanpy, and the explanation the old lady gave him about it. Keith recalled the lady saying _'There are some Pokemon that are a different color to their normal form that some people call Shiny Pokemon. However these Shiny Pokemon are ridiculously rare, with the chance of a Pokemon being born this special color being approximately 1 in 80000'._ Keith looked at the man and said "Wait seriously, I actually managed to one of those 1 in 80000 Pokemon?"_  
_

The man nodded his head and said "Yeah, I am completely stunned because I sure as hell have never see one of those before."

Keith smiled and looked at Shuckle, who was now eagerly smiling because of the knowledge that it was special. Keith looked back at the man and said "Well, you know that doesn't change the fact that you still need to give us that medicine right."

Yeah, sure." the man said, and turned around and grabbed a brown paper bag with a sticker on it saying 'Jasmine's order'. The man offered it to Keith and Crystal and said here.

Crystal grabbed the bag and said "Thank you." and the two headed outside the door and left. Once they were outside Crystal said "Well Keith, I can't believe how lucky you really are."

Keith shrugged his shoulders and said "Yeah, I guess so."


	52. Chapter 52 - Shell Shuckled

Keith and Crystal spent the following night at the Pokemon Center before they rode Gyarados back to Olivine City, mainly because Keith was supposed to challenge that overweight Chuck guy to a fight in the Gym. In the morning the two walked down the island until they saw a large building that looked similar to some sort of fighting Johto. "Do you think this is the Gym?" Crystal asked, staring at the dojo.

"Well it looks incredibly tacky and awful, so based on the buildings of the previous gym leaders I would say that it more than likely is." Keith said.

"That's a little harsh Keith." Crystal said and the two slid the thin, traditional looking doors open and walked into the dojo.

The inside of the dojo was huge, and there were fighting type Pokemon and rather muscular looking people working out together to the side of the building. Keith looked at the people working out with their Pokemon and muttered "I don't like it in here."

"Why, are the people intimidating you Keith?" Crystal asked mockingly.

"No actually, its just that I feel empathetic towards these idiots that seem to prioritize their physical appearance above their own personal safety and health. I just feel bad when I am around them." Keith said.

"Have you ever been told you are incredibly judgmental Keith?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, my dad." Keith said.

Crystal looked at Keith shocked and asked "Wait you have a dad!"

Keith nodded and said "Yeah, but I would rather not talk about him."

"Why?" Crystal asked, continuing the barrage of questions.

"Because, he is a detestable moron." Keith said with dread in his voice. He looked down at the floor and kept walking, as if the memory of Keith's dad was enough to make him depressed.

Crystal asked "What do you mean Keith?" however Keith didn't say a word, and simply continued to walk with his head down. Crystal decided it was probably best to stop asking Keith questions, and she simply remained silent and continued walking towards the back of the Gym to where they presumed Chuck was.

Keith and Crystal walked to the back of the gym, and stopped when they saw the muscular and chubby man sitting down, under a very strong looking water stream hitting his back with his eyes closed and his legs crossed, as if he was meditating. Keith looked at Chuck and said "Oi, I showed up... so are we going to do this or what?"

Chuck clicked his fingers with his eyes still closed which caused the water to stop flowing onto him and slowly stood up. However his entire body hurt to the point where he quickly collapsed in a heap and started to moan in pain.

"Idiot." Keith said and frowned as Crystal smirked at the comical sight.

Chuck slowly stood up slowly and in between his groans said "So... I see you showed up... well you caught me off surprise... I was just training here... like I do every day."

Keith glared at him and said "You called us here, so you knew we were coming so you decided to work out harder than usual in a pathetic attempt to try and impress us. However your attempt fell flat considering you pushed your body too hard, and now you seem pathetic."

Crystal stared at Keith in shock at that scathing attack and asked "What is wrong with you today?"

Keith turned to Crystal "I told you, I don't like it here. Not only that but you have made me remember my Father, so I am rather annoyed right about now."

Crystal nodded, she could empathize with Keith considering her parents could annoy her as well. But it seemed Keith's disdain for his father was far stronger than anything Crystal had ever felt towards hers.

Chuck heard Keith and Crystal's small conversation and now that he had stopped panting said "Well well, it seems that this pathetic and unathletic kid in front of me has daddy issues, how funny." and started laughing to himself.

Keith turned back to him and said "At least I don't have weight issues."

Chuck glared at him and shouted "That's it you idiot, its time to battle! GO Primeape!"

Keith watched as Chuck grabbed a Pokeball and threw down a furry Pokemon with a pig nose that was angrily and uncontrollably thrashing around. Keith pulled his Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the Pokemon. "_Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon. It grows angry if you meet its eyes, and gets even angrier if you try to run away from it. If you beat it, it gets even madder._" Keith sighed and muttered "So a Pokemon with a temper that rivals its trainer. Well then, I have the perfect Pokemon for this." Keith reached for his belt and grabbed his Great Ball from it and threw it at the ground whilst saying "GO SHUCKLE." and his shiny Shuckle popped out of its ball, with tiny shiny glitter emitting from it. "Lets see if you can break through Shuckle's rock hard defense then." Keith said smirking.

Primeape started an unexpected attack on Shuckle by rushing up to it and using Karate Chop. Shuckle quickly hid itself into its shell as Primeape chopped the at it. After the chop, Shuckle quickly popped out of its shell and extended its front legs so that they were around Primeape and it used Toxic, poisoning the fighting type Pokemon. Primeape however did not take this poisoning very well, and used Cross Chop on Shuckle. However it made a mistake by using the powerful fighting type attack on the seemingly indestructible shell of Shuckle instead of Shuckle's actual body. Shuckle quickly retreated back into its shell, as it prepared to wait until Primeape will faint due to the Toxic poisoning. Primeape started to feel pain from the poisoning, which caused it to seemingly explode in anger, and launched a barrage of Karate Chops, Thunder Punches, Fire Punches, Ice Punches and Close Combats on Shuckle. The assault concluded with Primeape using Giga Impact, which knocked Shuckle backwards and made it hit the wall of the dojo. After the Giga Impact, Primeape finally collapsed and fainted due to the poisoning.

"Well runt, looks like we both have one Pokemon down." Chuck said, still rather angry

Keith sighed, looked at Chuck and asked "So what are the rules of this battle anyway, because you just kinda attacked me without explaining anything."

Chuck shook his head and said "I apologize. It will b 2, but considering the result of out battle, I guess it is basicall now."

Keith smirked and said "Are you sure, you better check."

Chuck looked back at the battlefield, and was shocked as Shuckle's shell seemed to jump into the air and Shuckle unconcealed itself from inside its shell, grinning smugly. "W-what?" Chuck said shocked, surprised at the resilience of Shuckle.

Keith grinned and said "Don't you dare underestimate my Pokemon again."

Chuck frowned as he returned his fainted Primeape into its Pokeball, and replaced it with a different one. "Well you may have gotten lucky there punk, but I doubt you can do that again."

Keith sighed and said "Whatever you say."


	53. Chapter 53 - Poli Power

"GO POLIWRATH!" Chuck shouted and sent out a weird, blue tadpole thing.

Keith looked at Chuck disinterestedly as Chuck threw out his second Pokemon. Keith seriously doubted any Pokemon of Chuck's was strong enough to break through the rock hard defense of Shuckle, and the Pokemon he sent out didn't seem stronger than that Primeape. Keith reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex to scan Chuck's second Pokemon. "_Poliwrath, the Tadpole Pokemon. With its extremely tough muscles, it can swim an entire ocean without taking a break._" The Pokedex bleated out. Keith put the Pokedex back into his pocket, looked at Shuckle and said "Well, we can take him on can't we?" Shuckle confidently looked back at Keith and whilst grinning said "Shuck-shuck."

Chuck snorted and started to chuckle, '_This kid is way too confident. I cant wait to see his reaction to the power of Poliwrath_' he thought to himself. _  
_

"Jesus, he is way to arrogant." Crystal said, watching Keith and Shuckle smirk like idiots. She shook her head and turned to her left, to see the vast array of fighting types training themselves vigorously. She smirked as she thought '_Hey, I'm sure Tyrogue would love this place_' and reached for her belt and sent out her Tyrogue, who said "Ty-ty." and began punching in the air.

Immediately afterwards, the battle between Shuckle and Poliwrath began with Poliwrath surrounding itself with water and charging at Shuckle. Shuckle smirking simply withdrew into its shell and prepared for the onslaught. '_What an idiot, doing the same thing as before._' both trainers thought to themselves, as Poliwrath crashed into Shuckle. However unlike the Primeape's attacks before it, Poliwrath's waterfall attack caused a powerful blast water to flow into Shuckle's shell, damaging its weak body. Shuckle flew backwards and hit the wall of the gym, and after landing onto the ground it flopped out of its shell, completely unconscious.

Keith looked at Shuckle shocked, and immediately realized how Shuckle was knocked out. He slapped his head and muttered "Idiot, you should have seen that coming." Keith shook his head, and reached for his belt and returned his Shuckle. He looked up, and started to think about who he should use next.

Chuck smiled widely and started to laugh loudly to himself. "Hahahaha, where did all of your puny little confidence go?"

Keith ignored him, and thought to himself '_Right, so Houndour is unusable, and Gyarados might just destroy the entire gym. So my choice is between Flaaffy, Meganium and Espeon. Flaaffy could work considering it could paralyze Poliwrath as it touches Flaaffy, but I doubt it cold withstand too many hits itself. Meganium would be a great match-up against this water type, but again I want Pokemon that can stay at range away from the Poliwrath. So I guess Espeon will be fine_' Keith looked back at Chuck, and grabbed his Friend Ball from his belt and threw out his light purple coloured psychic cat. Espeon glanced around at its surroundings, and calmly looked over at Poliwrath, and said "Eeeeeeeeee" softly. Keith looked at Espeon and asked "So, you think you can beat that Poliwrath Espeon?" Espeon turned back at Keith and looked at him with a look on its face as if the answer was obvious and said "Ees". Keith smiled and said "Well, lets do this Espeon."

Chuck stared at Espeon whilst grinning confidently. "Ha, what a girly looking Pokemon. As if something as weak looking as that could even touch Poliwrath." he gloated.

Keith looked at him condescendingly and said "So your a hypocrite as well as an idiot. You were saying I was an idiot for getting cocky, and then the second your Poliwrath knocked out Shuckle you became just as cocky as I was."

Chuck glared at him and said "Shut up moron." Keith rolled his eyes, and Chuck commanded Poliwrath to attack.

Poliwrath began by surrounding itself in a veil of water and using Waterfall, however Espeon closed its eyes and suddenly disappeared. Poliwrath and Chuck looked around for where Espeon was and suddenly Poliwrath was lifted into the air, and was thrown to the ground. Poliwrath quickly picked itself up and saw that Espeon had teleported behind it, and was smiling coyly. Poliwrath then charged at it again with Waterfall, however Espeon simply used Teleport behind the water and fighting type again. However Poliwrath was ready for it, and quickly turned around and used Hydro Pump, and hit Espeon hard. Espeon was obviously hurt from the Hydro Pump, but shook its head and knew it had to keep fighting. Poliwrath shot off another Hydro Pump at Espeon, and Espeon simply used Teleport for a third time to avoid the powerful blast of water. Poliwrath turned around again, expecting to see Espeon behind it, however it wasn't there. Then from the above a blast of multicoloured light shot off at Poliwrath, and hit it from behind and knocked it out.

Keith smirked, he knew getting Espeon to teleport into the air would catch that Poliwrath of Chuck's off guard, and would open it up for a fainting attack. He looked down at Espeon, who was smirking and said "Good job Espeon." Espeon looked back at him and cried out "Eeeeee" in a calm tone of voice.

Chuck didn't say anything, he simply returned Poliwrath, grabbed a badge and threw it at Keith.

Keith caught the badge and said "Thank you Chubs... I mean Chuck." and turned around and started walking away with Espeon following him. When Keith turned, he noticed Crystal had seemed to disappear. He looked over at Espeon and asked "So, do you know where Crystal could have gone to." Espeon shook her head and Keith said "Yeah... I thought so."


	54. Chapter 54 - Tyrogue Trouble

Whilst watching Keith and Espeon battling Chuck and his Poliwrath, Crystal, who was carrying her Dratini in her arms heard her Tyrogue cry out suddenly. She turned around, to see that it was being backed into a corner by some extremely buff looking women with her arms crossed, with a Hitmonlee and a Hitmonchan standing closely behind her. This women has ridiculously short hair, had arm hair and her appearance was so masculine that Crystal almost thought it was a guy. Crystal heard the macho woman say in a very gruff voice "Well well, look what we have here. It seems a weak, wild Pokemon stumbled in here. I am missing a Hitmontop though, so I guess you will be perfect." The testosterone filled women smiled as she reached for a Pokeball from her pockets, which caused Tyrogue to cry out once more.

The butch lady threw a Pokeball at Tyrogue, without bothering to damage it. As it was flying at Tyrogue, Dratini shot off Dragon Rage from Crystal's arms and destroyed the ball mid air. "W-what the hell?" The butch lady cried out, as Crystal ran in front of her Tyrogue, with Dratini in her arms.

Crystal looked at the intimidating lady and timidly said "Ummmmm, yeah sorry about this but that Tyrogue is kinda mine. So you kinda can't catch it." As she was speaking, Tyrogue walked up closely behind her, and almost tried to hide behind her leg, as if he was intimidated by the lady and her two Pokemon.

The macho lady looked at the blue haired and rather slim body of Crystal, and smiled. "Well that makes sense, if the trainer is weak, you can't expect their Pokemon to be strong." Crystal blushed a little at this, she was still rather insecure about comments on her strength. This light shade of pink her face turned wasn't missed by the buff lady, who chuckled and said "It seems I hit home there didn't I?" Crystal looked away, and she continued with "Well anyway, it seems that you destroyed my Pokeball, so I think I am entitled to a little compensation. Hmmmmmmmmm, how about in return for breaking that Pokeball you give me possession of that Tyrogue?" The lady asked.

"That's a bit extreme, a Pokemon for a Pokeball." Crystal said timidly.

"Well, considering how pathetic your Pokemon is, its a fair trade." The buff woman said. She paused for a moment, and had an idea "Well, why don't we have a battle then?"

"Uh?" Crystal asked, confused

"Well we can battle, and if you somehow win we will forget the Pokeball, but if I win then I get your Tyrogue." The buff women explained.

Crystal gulped, she wanted to say no, but felt too scared by the muscular women to say it and just stuttered out "O-ok." Crystal put her Dratini onto the ground, next to her scared looking Tyrogue and Crystal said "Don't worry Tyrogue, I can win." "Ty-ty" it said and tried to cower behind Dratini, who simply turned around and looked at it confused.

As Crystal stood back up and reached for a Pokeball, she heard a high pitch "Eeeeeee." She turned around, to see Keith standing behind her with his hands in his pockets, and Espeon standing besides him. "So I won the gym battle, but what are you doing?" Keith asked.

Crystal smiled nervously and said "Oh well Tyrogue was working out, and then that women tried to steal it. And now I have to battle her for him." Crystal nervously laughed and said "Keith, won't you be a gentleman and help me get Tyrogue back?"

Keith looked at the buff lady, and called out "Hey, whats your name?"

"Tabitha." the macho girl grunted.

Keith nodded, and looked back at Crystal and said "No, I won't help you."

"What, why?!" Crystal asked angrily.

Keith sighed and said "Because, you are better than you think. You can easily beat that women. Besides, its also your Pokemon, so it makes no sense that I fight for it."

Crystal smiled, and said "Oh, ok then. If you say so." still sounding a little unconfident. Crystal turned back around to face Tabitha and said "Go Misdreavus!" and threw out her floating Ghost type head looking Pokemon. "Missy Miss." Misdreavus said as it floated around happily.

"Ha, weakling." Tabitha said as she slammed her Pokeball onto the ground, and sent out muscular, purple and human looking Pokemon. Crystal slid her bag off her back and pulled out her own Pokedex. She held her Pokedex in front of Tabitha's Pokemon and scanned the it. In a loud, female and robotic sounding voice it said "_Machoke, the Superpower Pokemon. The muscles covering its body teem with power. It wears its belt to keep its overwhelming power under control. Because it is so dangerous, no one has removed the belt and survived._"

Crystal smiled nervously "Well, that doesn't sound too comforting" she said to herself. She looked back at Keith, who was sitting down with Espeon curled up in his lap.

"Why are you looking at that idiot, you opponent is me!" Tabitha commanded as Machoke jumped up at Misdreavus and tried to use Fire Punch on Misdreavus, however it floated out of the way quickly.

Crystal looked back quickly, and began commanding her Misdreavus. Misdreavus started attacking by using Power Gem, however Machoke used Brick Break on the gem shaped beams and it split the beams in two. Misdreavus then used Shadow Sneak, and disappeared. Then it suddenly reappeared behind Machoke and hit it from behind. Machoke seemed to take little damage from this, and turned around and using its amazing strength hit Misdreavus with Knock Off. Thanks to the Strength of Machoke, and the super effectiveness of the move Misdreavus took major damage from that hit, and fell to the ground. Machoke slowly walked up to the dazed Ghost, and engulfed its right hand in electricity, preparing to use Thunder Punch. Misdreavus however opened its eyes, picked itself up and used Pain Split, which caused Misdreavus to recover, and Machoke to take some damage. Misdreavus then took advantage of the surprised and stunned Machoke and used Psybeam, and hit it for super effective damage, which knocked it out completely.

Crystal smiled nervously and said "Yeah, good work Misdreavus!" Misdreavus looked back at Crystal happily and said "Mis Mis."

Tabitha simply returned her Machoke, and grunted "Lucky break."


End file.
